


Sex and Pride ( A Modern Thedas AU )

by Live4h0y, superb_mediocrity



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Elves, F/M, Inspired by Music, Magic, NSFW, Sex, The Fade, The Veil (Dragon Age), blue gillespie, cursing, sexdrugsrocknroll, solas is a rock god, the elvhen pantheon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live4h0y/pseuds/Live4h0y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superb_mediocrity/pseuds/superb_mediocrity
Summary: Have you been aching for another Modern Thedas AU featuring our favorite star-crossed lovers, Solas/Lavellan?Did you all realize that Gareth David-Lloyd, AKA the voice of Solas, was in a band? It’s real, go check it out.Have you ever wondered what Solas, our endearingly witty, heart-wrenchingly tortured, and most-beloved egg would be like if he were in a band—a metal-ish, punky, elfroot-smoking, ROCKER band, complete with skinny skins, leather, tongue-rings, and tattoos!?What if other members of the Elvhen Pantheon where there as his band-mates? (with some slight variations for humor’s sake).Imagine the shenanigans, the intrigue, the DRAMA (soooo much drama) that would ensue.Now, throw in a Lavellan. A violin-playing, frilly shirt and ribbon wearing, absolute snoot of an elf being dragged off by her bestie Sera to watch his band play. What would she do? What would she think? WHAT IF SHE MET HIM?Let's find out together, shall we?





	1. I'm With The Band

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern Thedas AU featuring punk-rocker Solas and and OC Lavellan.  
> The majority of this was inspired by the musical stylings of the band Blue Gillespie, which features Gareth David-Lloyd as a singer.

“You’ve really gone overboard this time, Sera.”

I gaped at my reflection in horror. Thanks to Sera and her proclivity for an unnatural abundance of eyeliner, I now looked like Morticia Addams’ twin…and not in the dark, sexy way. Leaning forward, I took a closer look at my new getup. Thick bands of Maybelline’s best circled my eyes, completely covering the lid. The rest of my face wasn’t any better. She had used some sort of strange foundation that completely washed out my skin; making me look like I was on the verge of death, if not dead already.

“You know I have a recital tomorrow, right?” I tucked a long, stray strand of honey brown hair beneath my hair band and braided the loose ends; tying the entire swathe off with a ribbon.

“Yeah, yeah!” Sera rolled her eyes and took a step back; making a box with her fingers and peering through it like I was a piece of art.

“Ugh, that top.” She scrunched up her face a bit, her nose wrinkling as though she smelled something rotten. “Don’t you have anything edgier? Like, a sexy dress? Or, just a darker color even? You’re the only girl I know who’ll wear frills and blue jeans to a bar…”

Grabbing the nearest thing I could reach, I threw it at her; somehow managing to land it dead in the center of her hands.

“Gah! I’m only joking, babe!” Sera stuck out her tongue as she scooped up the fallen article, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she read the label. “Although…”

She rushed at me faster than I could dodge her; glittering vial in hand.

“Oof!”  I fell with a thump onto the bathroom floor, landing smack on my ass. In a flash, she was straddling me, holding me hostage as she uncorked a gleaming tube of burgundy lipstick.

“Sera, come on,” I pleaded, hoping that my desperation could be seen through the layers of makeup caking my face. “My recital…”

“It’s gotta be done, love,” she giggled, the lipstick cap toppling to the floor with a hollow pop. “It’s the finishing touch to my creation!”

The frantic pulse of a bassline trickled in from the club’s main stage, the beat slowly raising in tempo until my insides vibrated in time with the rhythm. A voice soon accompanied the bass; a haunting, feminine snarl so deep that it seemed to pour over me from all directions.

“Oh, shit!” She scurried off of me, throwing her makeup into her bag, “we’re gonna miss it, come on!”

She tugged on my arm and I stumbled through the door, knocking over a girl on the other side. Grimacing, I turned back, an apology ready to flutter from my lips, but as quickly as it arrived, it vanished; shattered by the thunderous clamor of drums and the dizzying green pulse of the club.

_The keeper isn’t here to see you, I reminded myself, no one knows who you are._

Suddenly, I was overcome by an elation so intoxicating that it drew an obnoxious grin to my face. Flashing the stranger my middle finger, I puckered my lips and blew her a kiss.

“Bitch!” Sera snarled at me. I stuck out my tongue, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. “That’s the spirit, babe,” she screamed in my ear before pointing to an empty spot across the room, “Now, let’s head to the bar, yeah?”

I nodded my head and followed her eagerly. The makeup was already on, I might as well play the part.

……………………………………………………

“No, not Miley, it’s Ivy!” I screamed my name at a stranger, but my words were swallowed by the thumping beat shaking the hall. He tilted his head and smiled, cupping a hand around the point of his ear. He and I had been at this for almost an hour, but his flirtations were all but immediately drowned out by the gruff warbling of the band onstage.

I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him. He smelled sour, like liquor and stale cigarettes. He threw an arm on the counter as I neared him, and signaled to the barkeep. I watched him move, entranced by the flickers of light that bounced off of his skin. Red, green, blue. Red, green, blue. Red, green, blue.

“…Miley!” The stranger waved a hand in front of my face, his mouth moving but not emitting any sound.

I gaped at him, grinning stupidly, unable to hear, but delighting in the way my body shook as the hall was thrown into another raucous drum-solo. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sera. She was dancing, her arms flailing wildly as she stomped and twirled to the beat. She threw her head back and forth as a guitar joined the drums; the short, golden strands strobing like a beacon. Red—green—blue, red—green—blue.  

I nodded at whatever the stranger said, pretending to have heard as he passed another drink my way.

I glanced at the offering. It was clear, bubbly, and garnished with a wedge of lime—a vodka tonic; the same thing I had been drinking all night. My stomach churned as I examined the glass, my eyes naturally following the pattern of condensation as it trickled down to dim the dull shine of the bar. My head was already whirling, and my eyes felt fuzzy and thick in my skull. Could I even handle another round?

Common sense advised that I ignore the drink; that I had too many already—that I had a recital tomorrow—that I still needed to make it home. I did my best to listen to the voice, to hear it out, but something deep within me—the idiot, YOLO, fuck the angel on your shoulder part—demanded that I chug the liquor, flirt with the asinine, Jeff Goldblum lookalike who was eyeing me like candy, and have reckless, wild fun for once in my life.

So, obviously I went with the latter.

“You’re so sexy!” The heat from the stranger’s body rolled over me like a wave as we took to the dance floor. Grabbing the center of my blouse, I waved it back and forth in an attempt fan myself, but the warmth emanating from the myriad of heaving bodies was inescapable. Desperate, I unhooked the button holding my collar together, exposing more flesh than I probably ever had outside of a bathroom, and sighed in relief. Sera was close behind, grabbing my wrists and twirling me to the music. My horrifically pink shirt was quick to absorb the lights strobing overhead, and I found myself becoming lost in the glow. The stranger followed our cue, gyrating back and forth, doing his best to grind against both Sera and me.

Sera loved it. She threw him a mischievous look, brushing her ass against his hips every so often as she wedged herself between the two of us. She winked when we made eye contact and wrinkled her nose in devilish amusement. I knew that look, that— _awe, this poor idiot thinks he’s getting lucky, tonight_ —glimmer in her eyes. I burst into laughter and threw my head back, letting myself be taken over by a booze-fueled primality that left me breathless and giggling.

We somehow ended up near the stage, and the music was blaring so loud that I couldn’t even hear my own thoughts. Everything was drowned out; swallowed by the lead singer as she sauntered through another number. She smirked as she sang to the crowd, her mouth moving sensually against the microphone as it would over a lover.

Then somebody joined her, a sullen-faced guy dressed to the nines in holey, black jeans and a sleeveless strip of cloth that must have, at one point, been a t-shirt. I could just make out the gentle curve of his abs as he strutted around the stage; the word “rebel“ shining clearly in the center. Pressing against the lead, the bassist joined the woman in a chorus of sound that had the entire audience screaming; his voice complementing her breathy trill perfectly with a deep, resounding croon that shot straight into my belly.

_Woah._

He looked out over the crowd, sporting a dark, ebony green bass in one hand and gripping the microphone in the other. He relinquished control of the mic for a moment to play a stream of notes on his instrument, and I noticed a subtle splash of emerald swirling to form a sphere in the middle of it.

“Last call!” I heard the bartender yell over the thrum of music. Some people in the audience fell back to get their order in, my stranger among them. He gave me a nod, and held up two fingers. I grinned and motioned my assent right as Sera elbowed me in the ribs.

“Ow!” I whined, but my voice was lost as the band began their final song.

“Sorry,” she mouthed as she tugged on my wrist, “Let’s go!”

“My drink!” I screamed, hoping that she would hear me.

“Ugh!” She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes as she snatched a half-empty glass from a person nearby. Shoving it into my hand, she indicated that I should hurry up and drink it. In the back of my mind I was disgusted. _Who was drinking this? What is it? Where have they been?_ But I was so far beyond the shore of sobriety that I ignored my instinct and consumed the entire thing in a single go.

“Whew!” I shrieked, raising my hands into the air. My world tilted sickeningly at my sudden movement, but all I could do was giggle.

“Hah, nice babe!” Sera smirked at me and pulled my arms down. She signaled with a tilt of her head to follow, and I staggered behind her, my mind a muddled mess of blurry shapes and fog as we exited the dance floor. Before we made it outside, I saw a hazy shape rushing towards me. I squinted my eyes at it and noticed that it was my stranger from the bar, a drink in each hand. I waved to him excitedly as Sera pulled me along, but I was out of the door before he could catch us.

“Poor guy,” I mumbled, but Sera just snorted and guided me to an alley behind the club.

“Sit, you wretch.”

She plopped me down on a crate, and I giggled, falling back against the wall like jelly. Sera shook her head and paced impatiently for a few minutes before deciding to lean against the fence across from me.

“Make your girlfriend hurry the fuck up!” I groaned as my eyes drifted closed. The world around me spun in dizzying circles, and I had to grip the sides of my crate for support.

“I told ya, she isn’t my girlfriend,” Sera snorted, placing her hands on her hips.

A big smile flashed across my lips. “But you LOOOOVE her!” I screeched, bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Shh!” Sera rushed towards me, her finger to her lips. “No I don’t!”  

“SERA LOVES—“

A loud bang interrupted me, and the band that had just been playing filed out of the back exit, one by one. In the front was the lead singer, carrying a case in hand.

“Darling, you came!” The woman dropped her case when she saw Sera, and flipped back a strand of jet black hair. Sera squealed and jumped into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

 _Not in love, my ass,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. I had never seen Sera act so… enthused about anyone. Usually, her lovers were there one minute, and gone the next; either fed up with Sera’s bullshit or Sera sick of theirs. This little, tryst—for lack of a better word, since Sera refused to define it—had lasted for weeks. She had even taken me out that night as a third wheel. Things were looking serious.

A skinny youth with half of his head shaved nudged his way through the door. “Creators, have some shame and get a fucking room,” he muttered as he kicked Andruil’s case to the side. He was quickly followed by a petite girl with striking red hair. The drummer, if I recalled correctly.

“Oh, hush Falin,” the redhead struggled to angle something through the doorway, “no…one…” she huffed, “…bothers you…when you…have…oh!”

The girl fell backwards, landing with solid thump against the pavement. A hand shot out immediately from the doorway to help her up.

“Thanks, Solas.”

“No problem.” There was a shuffle, and the object that the girl had been struggling with slid through the doorframe; nudged by the person on the other side.  The redhead grinned, her appreciation clear by the smile that dimpled her round cheeks.

The boy with the shaved head was snickering at the proceedings, hand on his hips as his nose curled up into a snarl. Ignoring him, the girl got a grip on her case and began to tug it towards the fence. As she walked, the youth stuck out his foot in an exaggerated effort to trip her, causing her to land flat on her face.

“You ass,” a voice grumbled from the doorway. Next thing I knew, there was a loud smack, and then the boy was on the ground at my feet, cradling his arm. A tall man in dark clothes stepped into the alley, giving the guy on the ground a solid kick to the shins.

“Fuck!” he groaned, curling up into a ball.

“You deserve it,” I snorted, too drunk to care that I was criticizing a complete stranger; not to mention one that had been playing guitar for a full club—and rather well, if I was honest—just moments ago. The boy shot me a nasty look between the faded edges of his blue tinted hair, which only made me laugh harder.

“Who the fuck is this poser?” He pouted, his eyebrows slanting dangerously as he examined my ensemble. My mouth fell open in shock. I couldn’t believe it. Never, never had anyone spoken to me that way. I would have stormed off if I could walk straight.

 _This is what happens when you let Sera take you places_ , my common sense muttered. I pushed it down, and flipped the kid off as my defense.

“Shove it, pea-brain!” I heard Sera grumble, then suddenly, she was next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and encouraging me to my feet.

“Hey Andruil, can we catch a ride to my place? We walked, and I don’t think Ms. Ivy, here, will be able to cope.”

“Hah, sure, darling.”

I turned and flashed Sera a meaningful look. ‘Darling’ I mouthed, puckering my lips and making kissing noises.

She poked me in the ribs before tossing me in the third row of a nearby van.

“D’ya mind if I sit up front with Andi?” She implored in the lowest of whispers.

I couldn’t help myself. “Andi, eh?” I giggled, “is that what you call her when she’s licking your—“

“Shotgun!” Sera squealed. Before she turned to leave, she slid a finger across her throat in a— _shut the fuck up or I’m going to kill you_ —motion, but I was way too far over the edge to stop.

“Oh, Andi,” I sighed, bringing my hand to my heart, “oh, Andi, Andi, I love—,“ but my taunts were silenced when she slammed the door in my face.

Minutes later, I was startled to see the tall man wearing black rip open the door and slide into the seat beside me. Without so much as a glance in my direction, he sighed and began to check his phone.

I was drawn to the glow like a moth to a flame, unable to stop myself from peeking at his screen. The images were blurry, however, and I quickly gave up trying to make them out; content to just watch his reflection on the window as he scrolled through the internet.  Crossing his legs, he lifted his arm around the back of my seat, lighting up the logo on his shirt. My eyes were drawn to the pattern naturally, but my chest slowly tightened as I made out the single line of script printed on the thin, black cloth.

“Rebel.”

It was the bassist! I flipped my face to the front, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed as though I had been caught doing something naughty. The hazy memory of his performance drifted through my mind, and I felt my curiosity getting the better of me. I examined him in take a series of long, curious glances out of the corner of my eye. He was taller than he looked onstage, his body covered in a layer of lean, well-defined muscle that peeked out from the oversized hole where a sleeve should be.

Clicking off his phone, the bassist reached into a pocket and pulled out his wallet. I saw the darkened edge of a tattoo peeking out from his right arm as he adjusted. _What was it? A city? A forest? Or some kind of animal, maybe?_ My curiosity was hampered as his arm fell back into place, and I watched as he produced a cigarette and placed it in the crook of his mouth.

The very next moment, he snapped his fingers, urging forth a bright, yellow flame that he used to light the cigarette hanging from his lips. The magic he had created crackled in the air for a while before dissipating, giving me chills.

After a deep inhale, he let his head fell back, and sighed. Lazy streams of smoke drifted through his lips, coiling upwards, and filling the car with a sweet, sort-of minty smell that I recognized immediately. It was a joint!

After another drag, the man turned to me, and extended the herbs. “Want some?”

His voice held the same silky musicality that had rumbled through my body in the club, and I felt myself fall victim immediately to its charms.

“Sure,” I muttered, taking the thing and holding it awkwardly between my fingers. After several embarrassing attempts just to find the right end to put in my mouth, he chuckled softly and took it back.

“Like this,” he purred, slipping it between my lips, “inhale.”

I sucked in, my eyes watering as hot ash sliced its way down my throat. My reaction warranted a throaty laugh from the bassist, who shook his head.

“No, inhale it.” He snapped his fingers, bringing another golden flame to life. “Breath it in slowly, and draw it into your chest.”

I followed his directions, and was surprised when it went a lot more smoothly for me. It had a clear taste on my tongue, fresh and sweet.

“Now hold it,” he murmured, slipping the joint from my lips, “the longer the better.”

I did my best, but it burned, and I exhaled just a few seconds later. He took another puff, blowing the air out slowly, and handed it back to me. We passed it back and forth like that a few times until we reached the end. By that point, however, the entire van was full of smoke. I breathed it in deeply, finding that with every breath I seemed to get further and further from myself. The bassist must have been feeling strangely, too, because he was leaning with his cheek against the window, gazing out beyond the fence marking the alley.

“Do you think this will have gone away by tomorrow?” I adjusted the pitch of my voice several times as I spoke, unable to decide whether I was being too loud or too quiet. Fearing that he didn’t hear me, I poked his leg, right where the fabric of his jeans had ripped to show his knee.

He watched me, a strange expression akin to amused disbelief lighting up his features. Even in the hazy darkness of the van, I noticed that he had the prettiest, bluest eyes I had ever seen, their brilliance surrounded by a delightful splash of freckles that made my lips curl up into an involuntary grin.

In absolute horror, I watched as my hand drifted up to his face, and grazed against his cheek.

“Will I be like this tomorrow?” I heard myself say in a distant voice. Shaking my head, I attempted to gain some modicum of control over myself, but my hand continued its exploration of his freckles.

“I doubt it. Somewhere to be?” He grabbed my wrist, and I watched as he placed it in the space between our legs.

“I have a violin recital.” My mind was suddenly full of worry as I recalled everything that I needed to accomplish before then. I had music to review, my instrument to tune. I hadn’t even bothered to choose an outfit. My heart began to race, pounding hard in my chest, and I felt as though I may explode.

But then, something warm slid against my fingers, drawing me back into the conversation. “Violin? Wow,” he murmured with a small smile and a nod of his head.

I wanted to respond, but my brain was frazzled, consumed by the heat of his palm as it lay over my fingers. I wondered if I should mention it, remind him that he had forgotten to let go of my hand, but he was already facing the window, lost in thought.

The door clattered open a while later, and the rest of the crew spilled inside.

“Wow, guys, fucking open a window next time you decide to light up. Fuck!”

The blue-haired boy and the petite girl slid onto the seats in ahead of us. Andruil and Sera piled into the front-most spots, and soon the van was sputtering to life.

I gazed in mute disinterest at the passing cars and scenery, unable to focus on anything but the warmth against my hand. I suppose, however,  at some point, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being draped over Sera’s shoulder.

“C’mon, babe, you better get some sleep or you’ll shit the bed at that recital.”


	2. So, About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the after-effects of Ivy Lavellan's night out with Sera, and, clearly unable to learn her lesson, she goes out again and runs into some people she THOUGHT she wouldn't have to bother with again. *wink*
> 
> Also, Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Dorian make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This fic is quite a bit different from what I normally write, so feedback in the form of kudos / comments (comments are especially great) is really appreciated!  
> I want to know what everyone thinks!

I escaped from Sera’s greedy clutches just in time for the 8:50 bus that headed to the outskirts of Denerim. Usually, I would just walk. It wasn’t that far from her little apartment to my parents’ house—only a couple of miles, but since I was supposed to be clear on the other side of town by 11:00, I supposed the bus was the better way to go.

The stench hit me like a wall the moment I stepped past the door—musty, old carpet mixed with, what was that? Spoiled milk? My stomach roiled in protest, making me gag as my hangover reared its ugly head. Doing my best to endure my punishment with graceful silence, I moved through the line and tossed in my handful of change.

The driver gave me a greasy look as I waited for my ticket, his eyes poring over me like a starving man’s over a hot meal. I wrinkled my nose at his glances, and tugged on the hem of the dress that Sera had prodded me to wear since my own clothes were soaked in sweat and booze. According to her, it was the most conservative thing she owned, and since I had never seen her actually wear it; I was inclined to believe her.

My ticket finally printed, I snatched it from the machine and tottered down the aisle. The dress stuck to me like glue, clinging to every curve and dip before cutting off mid-thigh. Finding an open row near the back, I gave the hem a final pull and took the window seat.

The heat from my relieved sigh fogged the window as I lay my cheek against the cool glass. My head was spinning and my eyes were throbbing painfully in their sockets. The icy sting from the window helped significantly, but even so, I knew that I was going to be a wreck for the rest of the day. Not wanting to look open for conversation, I stuck in my headphones and tried to start a song up on my phone, but it was dead. No matter. I kept the earbuds in and closed my eyes; shutting out the world around me.

My stop came as a relief. With a heavy sigh, I squeezed my way through the aisle and out of the door, stumbling a bit as I stepped down. Fresh, autumn air washed over me, lifting the stink from my skin and hair and taming the sharper edges of my queasy stomach. Throwing my phone into my bag, I shuffled down the sidewalk towards my house.

Halla Meadows was a suburb skirting the edge of the Brecilian Forest. It was a decent neighborhood, full of comfortably-sized houses sporting large, manicured lawns and pretty gardens. The homes were painted earthy, warm hues—all of them somehow managing to match one another without actually being the same color. Even though it was a beautiful place to live, it was exclusive, made up entirely by old, Dalish families with pedigrees as long as your arm. Outside of each home, there was a single, grand oak tree; planted and maintained by the neighborhood’s Keeper, Deshanna, in an effort to promote “Ancestral Pride.”

 _Pride, my ass_ , I snorted as I passed a particularly large tree with blossoms draped over the branches. It was all pure snobbery, a way to enhance the division between the Dalish and everyone else, including the so-called “city elves”, like Sera. But, even for all their titles and pomposity, I had lived there all my life. It was home, and, until recently, I had been comfortable.

My parents’ home lay in the center of a typical, tree-lined avenue. It was medium sized, two stories with a lovely green door and fantastically ornate windows that covered the entire house. Jiggling my key into the lock, I opened the door slowly and dashed up the stairs on my tip-toes; being sure to skip the impossibly creaky third step from the bottom. Thankfully, my room was just at the top of the landing, and I was able to slip in without any sign that my family had heard my late arrival.

I was in too much pain to bother with another outfit, and decided that a pair of stockings should, at the very least, help Sera’s dress appear almost modest. Flitting to my dresser, I sprayed what must have been half of a canister’s worth of dry shampoo onto my sticky, limp hair, and whirled it up into a tight bun.

All of the movement made my head throb, the sensation connecting strangely with my stomach and causing it to churn. I barely made it to the bathroom in time before heaving the majority of my night out into the toilet.

“Ugh…” my voice echoed against the porcelain, the sound growing louder and distorting until it howled through my ears and ripped apart my skull. The pain in my head all seemed to concentrate itself into an aching ball of agony just behind my eyes, and caused my stomach to roll again.

“Ivy, honey?” My mother’s high-pitched inquiry shook the bathroom walls, “Are you alright?”

I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice sound chipper. “Yes, mamae!” I flushed the toilet. “I’m just…nervous!”  

“Oh,” her tinkling laugh went straight to my head, “don’t worry, dear. Ms. Vivienne says you are more than prepared, and that the scouts coming today have heard of you, already! I am sure you will get contracted for one of their troupes. I just know you’ll do wonderfully!

 _Wonderfully, ugh_. “Yeah,” I muttered glumly, “of course,” but the words didn’t feel right on my tongue.

“Well, I hope you’re almost ready. Your father is growing impatient. He wants to get a good seat,” she chuckled.

“Yeah,” I rose to my feet, “five minutes.”

My shoulders fell as I heard the steady clack of her heels disappear down the hall, and I raised my face up to the ceiling. “Fuck!” I silently screamed, stomping my stockinged feet against the tile floor. I turned the water on full-blast and began to scrape away the layers of foundation and eyeliner, but the stuff Sera had used was strong, and I only succeeded in making the dark circles around my eyes even worse.

Desperate, I ran to my room and grabbed my concealer; dabbing it heavily onto the dark spots. I followed that up with some blush and lipstick to make myself look alive.

“Ivy!” My dad’s voice bellowed throughout the house. Outside, I heard the turn of an engine.

“Coming, baba!” I screeched. I grabbed my violin case and hurried down the stairs. My father opened the door for me when I came out, but did a double-take when he saw my clothing.

“Ivy Rose Lavellan!” My mother stuck her head out of the passenger’s side window, “what are you wearing?!”

_Clothes, obviously._

I threw myself into the backseat and slammed the door. “I had to borrow a dress from Sera because I got a stain on my blouse.”

“A stain?” Mother turned around in her seat as my father began to drive. “What are you doing that you would get a—what, by the Creators, is wrong with your face? Are you sick?”

“No, mamae, I’m not sick.”

“Hah!” she rolled her eyes and turned to face my father. “You know, I heard your daughter vomiting before we left.”

“Mamae—“

“No doubt,” she turned and gave me a pointed look, “due to something she contracted at that girl’s hovel of an apartment.”

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against the window to tune her out. Thankfully, they left me alone for the rest of the trip and squabbled amongst themselves about the no good company I was keeping. The only break in my silence was when they referred to Sera as a “common city elf”, and I snorted in indignation.

I wanted to tell them that an elf was an elf. There were no city elves or Dalish elves; that the ability to chart what year your ancestors took a shit didn’t make you special. Whether someone was an Elf,  Human, Dwarf, Qunari, whatever—we were all just people trying to make it through life. I knew, however, to them, for whatever reason, the distinction did matter. To them, there was a difference, and according to them, as their daughter, I should know better than to question it.

The Amaranthine was a large concert hall situated on the other side of Denerim, near one of the inlets connecting to the Amaranthine Ocean. No matter how many times I had the opportunity to play there, I never got tired of it. The grounds were fenced in by large pillars of shining, white stone that gleamed like marble on sunny days. The main building was in the center, and around that there were several smaller stages; used for weddings, galas, and a myriad of other events not deemed important enough to take place inside the hall itself. Each of the smaller stages was girded by a large, luscious garden and connected together by a leafy maze that encompassed the entire grounds.

“Ivy, my dear! Are you ill?”

My tutor, Vivienne greeted me the moment I arrived to the stage, looking just as flawless as ever. That day, she had on a dazzling, floor-length gown of the purest cream and gold cloth I had ever seen. The color complimented her rich ebony skin delightfully, and the cut of the dress drew the perfect amount of attention to the elegant slope of her neck. Once she was within reach, Vivienne immediately began to fret over me—fixing my hair, adjusting my dress—if her presence hadn’t been so motherly and reassuring, I am sure I would have quit the violin years ago.

“There,” she patted my cheek and flashed me a lovely smile, “you are a vision, my dear. I know you’ll do wonderfully.”

 _Wonderfully. There’s that word again._ I nodded my assent, “Of course, Ms. Vivienne.”

….

I did not do wonderfully.

From the moment I pressed the bow to the strings, everything went wrong. My hands were shaking, I skipped notes, missed my cues. It was horrible. If I hadn’t already done it before, I would have blamed Sera and her “night out” of drunken shenanigans. However, this was not the first time I had played while hungover, or even still drunk from the night before. No, my failure was due to one thing, and one thing only. Myself.

I didn’t want to be there.

I didn’t want to play for those people.

I didn’t want to have to prove myself, time, and time again for a crowd who would only find me wonderful, but never exceptional.

I shot a glance to the line of people waiting to take their turn. They all looked like they were on the verge of being sick—poring over music, tuning and retuning their instruments—their very lives, it seemed, depended on that very moment.

I didn’t want my existence to depend on what other’s viewed as “success”. I didn’t want the constant emotional rollercoaster of gaining everyone’s approval. I just wanted to live my life, and do what made me happy—fuck everyone else.

The ride back home was a quiet one. My parents didn’t try to make conversation. When we arrived, they both scurried off to their room, and I went stomping up to mine. After putting my phone to charge, I peeled off Sera’s dress and spent altogether too much time cleaning every bit of makeup from my face until I could see the golden edges of my vallaslin peeking through.  

*ping*

*ping*

*ping*

My phone immediately began chirping as it turned on, notifying me of all the calls and messages I missed while it had been dead. I skipped past the angry voicemails from my mother, and went straight to Sera’s texts. The first two were pictures of us at the bar. In one of the them, I was dancing with my stranger. Well, I’m not actually sure “dancing” would be the right word. He was holding my waist as I flailed about wildly. My lips were puckered into an obnoxious smirk, and Sera was giggling in the corner of the frame and pointing at me.

The next one must have been taken as I was being dragged out of the car and into Sera’s apartment. My eyes were closed, my mouth gaping open, and I was hanging limply in someone’s arms. Sera was, once again, in the corner of the frame giving a thumbs up, immediately leading me to wonder who the fuck was carrying me.

I enlarged the photo and saw what I believed to be a tattoo on the edge of the frame. I closed in even further, and sure enough, there was a tattoo, though the quality of the picture was too shitty for me to make it out. Following the line of the arm, however, I did see that, right beneath my cheek, the letters “R-E-B” were clearly visible.

 _Sera!_ I threw the phone onto my bed as though it had burned me.

*ping*

Another text came through, but I ignored it, and decided a shower would be a better use of my time. Plopping a pillow over the offending electronic, I stormed out of my room and into the bathroom, giving the door a good rattle to let my parents know to leave me the fuck alone—not that they would have come knocking, anyways.

I spent enough time underneath the hot water to make my skin wrinkle like a prune, but, Creators, it felt good to be clean of the day’s misery. After scraping the mirror free of steam, I examined myself; happy to see the delicate golden swirl of the vallaslin that decorated the entirety of my naked body. Content, I took out my contacts, and put on my glasses, unable to help my sigh of relief as I did so. Once I was dry, I threw on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, and trekked back to my room.

I could hear my phone ringing from down the hall.

Ugh.” I picked up the pace, and arrived to a flurry of messages. I started with the one just after the picture of me passed out.

**_\--From: Sera <3  [9:47]--_ **

**_Thx for the fun, babe!_ **

 

 _Psh. Yeah, a right load of fun_. Deep down, though, I knew I had had a great time, and a smile crept onto my face.

**_\--From: Sera <3  [11:02]--_ **

**_How’s ur hangover ;)_ **

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [12:20]--_ **

**_how’s the recital? Whose ass are u kissin’ 2day? ;P_ **

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [6:04]--_ **

**_hey, I’m going to The Imperium @ 7, wanna come?_ **

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [6:18]--_ **

**_Ivy!_ **

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [6:26]--_ **

**_free food tempt u? I’ll feed ya!_ **

 

My stomach clenched when she mentioned food, but even for my hangover, I felt like I would rather be miserable with her than deal with my parents’ icy anger and imminent bouts of passive aggression.

 

**_\--To: Sera <3  [6:28]--_ **

**_Fine. See u there._ **

I sent the message and dropped my phone back onto the bed. Turning to the clock, I saw that it was already 6:30.

“Fuck,” I groaned as I plopped my feet to the floor. Without paying much attention to the contents, I packed my purse; stuffing Sera’s dress on top of the jumbled mess inside. I didn’t bother to change clothes, it was just Sera after all, though I did grab a sweater.

 _Just in case_ , I could hear my mother’s voice tell me. I rolled my eyes and threw it back towards my closet, taking one last look around my room before I shut the door and snuck outside.

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I was immediately tempted to go back home. It was full inside, stuffed to the hilt with people milling about and lounging on the couches littering the space. Through the haze of bodies, I could just make out the distinct golden halo of Sera’s head at our usual spot in the corner. She was staring at her phone, her nose wrinkling into a pouty mass of freckles and frustration.

 _Probably trying to get ahold of me_ , I assumed, and I began ruffling through my bag for my phone. After a couple minutes of searching, I realized that I had left it charging on my bed. “Oh well,” I sighed. At least I wouldn’t have to deal with my mother’s angry calls.

I was startled by the sharp grumble of music as the door to the café opened. Giving me a sour look, a tall kid with thick eyebrows and even thicker eyeliner came shuffling out with his friends. They stood huddled together by the door for a while, smoking and smirking as they muttered to each other. Their bodies were awash in a flickering glow from the neon sign overhead, the light reflecting like stars in their eyes and shining off their artificially blackened hair to reveal a rainbow of exposed roots. I was instantly reminded of the bar, of the strobing glimmer that filled me up and burst through my skin like sunshine.

The intoxicating aroma of brewed coffee drifted towards me from the small group, and I was enveloped in a comforting warmth that did much to ease the ache in my head. Adjusting my bag, I shot the group a tentative smile as I walked through them to get to the door, and was pleased to see that they all smiled back.

“Over here!”

Sera’s howl was barely heard over the clamor of live music and conversation.

After tossing my bag onto the table, I rushed to give her a hug; my greeting returned with a noisy kiss on the cheek.

“Gah, babe, you look awful,” Sera chuckled as she tugged me to my seat, “and I’m not just saying that. You still hungover, or something?”

I nodded my head and grabbed a menu, giving it a half-hearted glance before sticking it back in its slot.

“So…”, she prodded with a tilt of her head, “how’d it go? Did you dominate?”

I snorted and shook my head, reluctantly making eye-contact as I snatched her mug.

“Well, what happened?” the dip in her tone was sincere, and I could see her eyes dim in concern. After taking long sip of her latte, I decided to just come out with it.

“I fucked up, played like shit, and ran offstage.”

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I just…” I tried to think of a way to explain, using another lengthy drink of her coffee as a way to stall. “I couldn’t fake it anymore… Not for them.”

The mention of “them” made her nod in understanding. Though I had no doubt that was in complete support of me and my music, she was very against the “thems”  of the world, and she had no problem making her dislike known.

“Hey there, ladies.” A gruff voice interrupted us as a towering, horned Qunari stepped into view. I smiled enthusiastically when I saw him, and waved.

“Iron Bull!”

“Ivy,” he chuckled. He stuck his notebook in the pocket of his apron and gave me a gentle punch on the shoulder. “Long time, no see.”

“I know.” I rolled my eyes dramatically. “I have been so caught up with practice, I haven’t been able to get out much.”

“Oh, really?” Bull shot Sera a smirk, “That’s not what Sera says. According to her, you were quite the party-girl last night.”

I jabbed Sera’s thigh underneath the table. “Sera doesn’t know what she’s talking about. How’s Dorian?”

“Hah!” He put his hand on his neck and grinned, “He’s fine. He’s in the back right now panicking about the horde that this weird band is bringing in. Speaking of…” He reached back into his apron and pulled out a notebook and a pen.  “If you want anything, you better order it before these hipsters clean us out.”

“Just a coffee, Bull, thanks--“

“Make that two. And fries!” Sera interjected, “Lots of ‘em.”

“You got it.” Bull gave us a thumbs up and winked, well, I assumed it was winking since his other eye was covered by an eyepatch, and lumbered off towards the kitchen. I watched him go, intrigued by the grace with which he maneuvered through the crowd.

“So Dorian is letting bands play here, now?” I turned to face Sera, whose cheeks turned a faint shade of scarlet as she answered.

“Well,” she twirled her mug around on the table, “I convinced him to try it—to drum up some business, y’know.” She brought the cup to her lips, and looked away.

“I wonder what band it is,” I murmured distractedly as I tugged a flyer from the wall. “Some group called…Fade Rifts?....Oh, no Sera!”

Embarrassment flooded through me, gripping my throat and stifling my breath.

 _That would mean the bassist is here,_ I panicked, _why, oh, why did I come?! What if he sees me?_

I looked down at my raggedy t-shirt in horror, _what if he remembers how fucked up I was?_

My insides began to clench and I felt the urge to throw up. _Ugh_ , I bit my lip to stifle my queasy stomach, _not ‘what if’ but_ **_when_ ** _he remembers. There’s no way anyone could forget that freak show._

 _No. No. NO!_ I wanted to scream, to run out of the café, and go straight back home to avoid the embarrassment, but one look at Sera’s pink cheeks and hopeful eyes stopped me.

Hiding my fear behind a mischievous smirk, I smacked on her on the head with the flyer. “Andruil must have gold for tits if you’re doing all this! Did you sell your soul to Dorian to convince him to let a band in here?”

“Nah…just picked up a few extra shifts, is all, so they can go on that vacation they were talking about.”

Sera, helpful? She must be wrapped around that woman’s finger tighter than a ring.

I grinned at her and gave her an enormous hug, sniffling, “This must be how parents feel on their child’s wedding day.” I pretended to wipe fake tears from my eyes. “My baby girl, helping people… all grown up, and in love.”

“Hey now, who said love?” She shoved me away with a disgusted grunt, but I could see the hint of a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. “Besides, I needed the shifts anyway. Rent isn’t cheap.”

I slid my eyes across the room, following the thrum of music as it filled the small space. The crowd was too dense, however, and constantly moving, making me completely blind to the band on the opposite wall. Deciding to pretend that I didn’t care one way or another about them, I caught up with Sera about the goings on in Denerim; the news of which she was more than happy to gossip over. Eventually, the effects of my hangover receded, and I was left feeling almost normal, and eager to be there; Fade Rifts or no.

Iron Bull brought us our food just as the band announced their intermission. The café cleared out considerably after the news; the majority of the crowd filing through the double doors to find an empty spot outside to smoke. I popped another fry in my mouth, preparing to ask Sera if she was going to run off with her singer for the next ten minutes, when I was interrupted by the overwhelming odor of elfroot and the screech of several chairs.

Mouth full, I turned towards the sound, ready to shoo away whomever was trying to encroach in our space when my gaze caught the familiar, delicate, blue shine of the bassist’s eyes.

“Hello there, darling!”

_Oh, shit…_


	3. The Shirt Off His Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ivy is forced to deal with her embarrassment (and perhaps some unresolved feelings *wink*) regarding her drunken escapade the night before as she and Sera converse with the band. Falin is, as always, an asshole, and starts some drama. HOWEVER, this leads to an invitation that may be too good for Ivy to pass off.
> 
> Shirtless Solas, what more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading! Feedback is always appreciated, especially with a work like this!
> 
> Elvhen used:
> 
> "Fenedhis" - Wolf dick

_Oh shit…_

I sputtered in disbelief as our table was surrounded; causing me to prematurely swallow the fries that I had been voraciously consuming. I coughed loudly as tears pricked the corners of my eyes; my body shaking as I combated the lump that had been forced down my throat. Sera glanced at me with apologetic amusement, clearly attempting to convey an –– _I know I’m the worst, but they’re here now, please don’t kill me—_ look, as she patted my back firmly.

“You guys are doing great!” Sera enthused, stopping her attentions to my back in order to gesture at the miniscule amount of empty space around us. Andruil’s lips curled into a glittering smile, her hand fluttering to her cheek in the strangest display of appreciation I had ever seen in my life.

“Yeah, we’d be even better if this place had decent acoustics.” The blue haired boy, Falin, raised a mug to his lips. “Good coffee though.” He shuffled away towards the register, tilting the cup higher with each step.

The rest of the group was quick to scrape their chairs up to our tiny table. Clearing her throat, Andruil shot me a pointed look before nudging me to the side in order to ensure a spot next to Sera. The bassist took the seat directly beside me at the head of the table, and the red-headed woman sat across from us. It was a tight fit, and considering that they were basically complete strangers to me, I found myself making an uncustomary amount of skin-to-skin contact with them; each one of us knocking elbows awkwardly as we adjusted to make room.

“Hi!” The petite woman extended her hand, a warm smile dimpling her cheeks as she greeted me. “I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Sylaise.”

“Ivy,” I croaked, extending a reluctant hand, “nice to meet you.”

“So, _Ivy_ , you’re a musician, too.” Sylaise tilted her head, her eyes scanning my face with poorly suppressed curiosity. “Sera tells us you’re quite good.”

_Of course she did, the blabbermouth._

My cheeks burned so hot that I could feel the evidence of my blush drifting to stain the tips my ears. Clenching my fist, I found myself wishing I was still sitting next to Sera so I could kick her under the table, but she was safely out of my reach, protected from the icy claws of my anger by a pitch black sheet of Andruil’s hair.

“I don’t know about that,” I muttered, my voice wavering as embarrassment clamped its steely grip around my throat. _Especially after today…_

“How was your recital?” A voice to my right hummed. The inquiry caught me off-guard, and I jumped to face the speaker; finding myself immediately caught in the glimmer of the bassist’s sky-blue gaze as he peered at me from behind a tumble of dark, chestnut braids.

_Fuck_ , _be cool_ ! My brain screeched. _What do I do? What do I say?_

“Uh…” I murmured, and his eyebrows shot up in interest. Panic settled like lead in my stomach, and I felt like I was falling, unable to do more than stare, openmouthed, as I drowned beneath a wave of all-consuming terror.

I was completely certain, in that moment, that I had reached the absolute height of embarrassment. There was no way that it could get any worse. My heart stuttered in my chest, the sensation causing my stomach to twist as though my hangover was making a final, desperate attempt to claim me. But, of course, right as I was considering the likelihood of someone actually being so ashamed that they literally withered up and died, I heard Falin’s garbled curse behind me.

“Aw, fuck bro!”

I turned just in time to see Falin trip over the leg of a chair directly behind us. He tried to catch himself, instinctively extending both hands in order grab the edge of the adjacent table. In doing so, however, he was forced to let go of the steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee that he had been holding, and I was left to watch in absolute disbelief as his bright green mug come hurtling towards me; every moment of its descent extended as though it were happening in slow motion.

The cup spun in a rounded arc, spewing thick rivulets of coffee that morphed into delicate, glittering spirals as they caught the light. I was transfixed, frozen in place as the first drops of burning liquid made contact with my skin. The rest of it made a quick appearance soon after; completely drenching my face and shirt right as the mug shattered into pieces at my feet.

“Andraste’s tits!” I heard Sera’s exclamation as though it were miles away, her voice ringing with alarm and prompting the others at our table into action. There was a flurry of movement all around me, a dizzying shuffle of shapes and colors, but my eyes stayed glued to my clothing, my brain working slowly to process what had actually happened through the streams of coffee dripping off of my glasses. With a small frown, I poked the center of my shirt, my fingers sinking into the large, sopping wet stain, and scalding my skin.

_“_ Ow,” I murmured, as my chest began to burn. _It’s so freaking hot!_  

In the back of my mind, I began to think of how my mother would react. I imagined her face when she saw my soiled clothing, the way the sharp points of her ears would shine like fiery beacons as she berated me for my lack of care. Somehow, I just knew, she would find a way to blame Sera.

_It’s that girl!_ She would say, _she takes you to all sorts of filthy places. Look at this! Evidence!_ I could see my father in the background, arms crossed in disappointment as he nodded his head in agreement with my mother. The thought made me giggle, the sound clawing up my throat and bursting through my lips.

Suddenly Sera was in my face, a look of concern wrinkling the skin above her eyes. “Are you alright, babe?” She laughed as she took in my crazed expression, a small smile flitting across her mouth. In her hand was a dishtowel, and she tried for a moment to dab up the liquid trickling from my hairline before I shooed her away. “The mug didn’t hit you or anything?”

“No,” I shook my head, giggling even harder as I took notice of the group’s varying looks of surprise and concern. Sera came back towards me with the towel, and I rose to my feet. “Creators, I’m fine, Sera. It’s just coffee!”

I laughed for emphasis, covering my desire to scream every obscenity I knew with a smile of which even my mother would approve. Suddenly, I noticed a dash of movement, and my eyes fell to catch the bassist’s gaze. He was kneeling beside me, picking up pieces of the shattered mug at my feet. There was a flash of light as his head tiIted, and I detected an assortment of rings decorating his earlobes and cartilage. Usually, the sight of piercings to such an extreme would put me off, but I found myself intrigued; enjoying the way they outlined the sharp angle of his ears. I felt my face grow warm as I examined him, though whether it was from embarrassment or the scalding coffee that had just fallen on me, I couldn’t be certain.

“I’m…going to the bathroom.” I muttered, happy to notice that the majority of the people in our area had gone back to their diversions.

“Here,” Sera tossed me her towel, “I wonder if Dorian and Bull have an extra shirt in the—“

“Take mine.”

Sera was interrupted as the bassist rose to his feet and dumped the broken pieces in a nearby trash bin. On his way back, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it effortlessly over his head.

_Holy hot damn._

I tried not to look, I really did, but as the cloth slid over the dip of his navel, my eyes couldn’t help but follow. He raised his arms high, the action elongating the delicate curve of his abs and exposing a layer of lean, rippling muscle across his shoulders and waist that made my throat tighten. With a wave of his head, he freed his hair from the collar and offered me his t-shirt, but I couldn’t move; my eyes wandering greedily down the line of his abdominals until I reached the spot just above his waistband.

“Thanks!” Sera answered for me, grabbing the shirt and pulling me towards the bathroom. I stumbled behind her in a daze, my gaze eventually ripped from the half-naked Adonis standing in front of me as the door slammed shut.

“You’re a wreck, love,” Sara giggled as she tugged my shirt over my head.

“I’m just glad that mug didn’t hit my face,” I mumbled. I ran a hand through my hair and gagged when my fingers returned slick from coffee. “Creators, I need a shower.”

Sera snorted and threw me a handful of paper towels. I got busy cleaning the worst of the stickiness from my skin, but my every move was quickly followed by the heady scent of coffee; the odor holding fast to my hair and leggings.

“Here.”

Sera tossed me the shirt, and I grudgingly pulled it on; surprised by the cologne lingering on the collar. It seemed fancy—simultaneously subtle and crisp, with warm undertones that filled my head and brought an unwelcome smile to my face.

“Damn.” Sera raised her eyebrows, her lips tilting as though she were impressed. “You actually look pretty good. You know I have some makeup—“

“No!” I nudged her away with my hip, and ran my fingers through my hair; eventually tying the entire up into a bun. Turning away from her, I peeked at my reflection in the mirror; my mouth falling open into a small ‘o’ of surprise as I examined myself.

The fabric was a deep gray, flecked with navy blue; the edges black and blocky. The sleeves were cut away much in the same manner as the shirt from yesterday, leaving large, gaping holes in the arms that entirely exposed the sides of my bra and the majority of my waist and hips. The color brought out the golden tint of my vallaslin in a strange way; the tattoo glimmering brightly against the muted cloth. Spinning in front of the mirror, I adjusted the loose fabric; sneaking another sniff of the shirt as I did so.

I kept my head low when we exited the bathroom; my eyes glued to the floor as Sera led me to our table. I could hear snippets of an argument as we neared, and my ears pricked up in interest, though once I got my seat, the entire group grew quiet.

“Go on, Falin!” Sylaise was the first to break the silence. Scowling, she elbowed the blue-haired boy, who glared back at her as though she were prodding him with a knife.

“Ugh, are you a child?” Andruil rolled her eyes and turned to Sera, who tugged on a loose strand of my hair before going to sit next to her lover.

Falin grabbed a handful of fries. “Sorry,” he murmured before stuffing them all into his mouth.

“Fuck, Falon’din, stop being a prideful little shit and apologize like you mean it.” The bassist uncrossed his arms and smacked the boy in the chest, causing Falin to choke on his fries.

“Whatever!” He rolled his eyes and stood up. “Look, at her, I did her a fucking favor.”

I felt my throat grow tight. _The little asshole…_

“Fenedhis,” the bassist hissed as he grabbed Falin by the hem of his shirt. Mumbling a series of curses, he yanked the boy back into his chair.

My heart stopped as I registered the words. _He knows elvhen?_

“ _Falon’ DUMB,_ here, is sorry,” he growled, turning to face me.

I had to bite my lip not to snicker at the barb.

“Yeah,” Sylaise chimed in, “he’s going to buy you dinner in order to replace the one of yours that he ate, aren’t you?” She jabbed him again in the ribs and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“And,” Sylaise grabbed the bundle of clothing in my arms and threw it at Falin. “he’s going to _personally_ wash your clothes.”

“No, it’s alright," I heard myself mumble, “it was an accident. It’s fine.”

I reached for my shirt, but Sylaise grabbed my hand.  “No, he was goofing off with his _brother_ , and fucked up. Besides,” she nodded enthusiastically, “it’s a great excuse for us to hang out after this.”

I felt my face grow red. _After this? I had to endure more?_

I turned to Sera for help, but she was deep in conversation with Andruil; giggling and smirking as though the entire debacle was the furthest thing from her mind.

My attention snapped back to my end of the table when I heard a chair screech across the floor.

“It’s time for our set, assholes.”

Falin fluttered away before the other two could grab him; tossing my shirt onto the pile of band equipment in the far corner. Noting the guitarist’s arrival back on the café’s makeshift stage, the horde outside began to filter in; grabbing seats and ordering coffee in such rapid succession it was a wonder that Iron Bull could even keep up. Back in the kitchen, I heard a tumble of voices, and I was sure that Dorian was having another fit. The thought made me smile.

With a heavy sigh, Andruil rose to her feet and said her goodbye to Sera; sealing it with a rather prolonged kiss that made Sera’s cheeks flush. A cheerful smile spread across Sylaise’s face as she stood to leave, and she waved once she took to the stage. The bassist was the last to go, and sat fishing around in his pocket a moment before pulling out a handful of crumpled bills.

“For the fries.” He breathed, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “I know he’s an ass. Just ignore him.”

I followed the lines of his lips as he spoke, the lingering notes of his cologne washing over me and rendering me speechless. When he stood to leave, I rose as well, my manners seeming to have finally arrived.

“Thank you,” I stammered, “uh, for the clothes. Thank you.”

_Twice? What the fuck, Ivy?_

“No problem.” He grinned, his eyes dancing back and forth from my face to his shirt. “It looks better on you than me, anyway.”

I stood motionless while he sauntered to the front of the café, only taking my seat once the music had begun once more. Sera was quick to pull me close; wrapping her arms around me and whispering excitedly in my ear. “Andi said we can go over to theirs tonight! Are you going?”

I nodded my head, my gaze glued to the bassist as he strummed along to Andruil’s song. The bass pressed nicely against the firm flesh of his stomach; the deep green color contrasting well against his bare skin. As he bent towards the mic to sing along with Andruil, I noticed the dark spot on his shoulder that signaled the edge of his tattoo. I tried to follow the lines, but he was too far away, and I was left to wonder to what design he had decided to dedicate an entire arm.

“Good, because I would die without you there, babe. Oh, lookie!” Sera snatched up the bills that the bassist had left on the table and tucked them into her pocket. “Beer money!”


	4. It's Enough To Make You Feel Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems our shirtless, elfroot-smoking rocker boy Solas is keen on getting to know Ivy a bit more as they spend some time together following the events at the coffee shop. There’s drugs, alcohol, and shenanigans galore—topped off by a promising proposition from Sera.  
> I hope you enjoy it, because it was hilarious to write >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this fic! Feedback is so important, and it is greatly appreciated!!!  
> Love for you all!  
> <3

_This is their apartment?_

We were deep in the center of Denerim’s immense downtown, and I was surrounded, for the first time in my adult life, by metal and brick; not a single tree in sight. It was a strange sensation to be so far from home, but liberating, and I smiled even as a gust of wind tugged on the edges of my shirt, causing me to shiver.

 _Well_ , I reminded myself, _not_ **my** _shirt, the bassist’s shirt_.

I wrapped my arms around myself in defense as the breeze picked up, but they proved to be little shelter against the cold, so I distracted myself by absorbing the sights and sounds of the neighborhood.

There were sirens wailing in the distance, the emergency lights casting the pedestrians wandering the darkened avenues in flickering shadow. The streetlamps lining the road did little to help illuminate the area; their brightness overshadowed by the neon glare of the shops lining the sidewalk. Somewhere close by, I could smell food cooking, a myriad of different scents wafting out from some restaurant hidden amongst the steel towers that housed the residents of the neighborhood.

Another blast of wind tore at my clothing, bringing with it the overwhelming stench of downtown. It was potent—heady; combining with the neon flicker of the streets to form a collection of sensations so overpowering that I felt myself getting swept away by it all. In an attempt to ground myself, I tried to find the top floor of their building, but it was hidden in the darkness; too high for weak glow of the street lamps to reach, and further obscured by my body’s frantic shaking. Rubbing my arms, I tried to warm myself, but it was no use.

“You sure you’ll be alright, babe? I can stay if you want.”

Sera’s voice pulled me out of my reverie, her inquiry emphasized by the crash of the van’s back door. Off to the side, I noticed several shadowy shapes shuffling around in the darkness, each carrying an armful of supplies. Sera poked her head out of the driver’s side window, demanding my attention and forcing Andruil to lean all the way back in her seat. Rolling my eyes, I shuffled towards her, wrapping my arms around her neck as I answered. “I’ll be fine, _mom_ , I’m a big girl now.”

She snorted and pushed me away. “Wanna come with us?”

“No.” I smirked, noting the way Sera’s eyes kept flitting back to Andruil.

“Okay. The liquor store’s just down the block. We’ll be back in a bit.” She gave me a thumbs up before she ducked back inside the van, and then they were off.

“Ivy!”

I turned to see Sylaise, half of her body illuminated by the fluorescent light pouring out from the apartment lobby as she held her head out of the door. I scurried after her, dropping my arms in relief once I felt the warmth of the building. Following them onto the elevator, I pressed myself against the wall so as not to be in the way of their equipment. Once I was safely inside, Sylaise pressed the button for their floor.

Looking down, I bided my time in silence, the blatant fact that I was the only one not carrying something weighing heavily on my mind. To distract myself, I counted the time until we arrived to their level.

_38 seconds. That’s really far up._

The elevator opened with a ping, and I quickly maneuvered myself out of the others’ way.

“Over here, 4101.” Sylaise was quick to unlock the door and shoo me inside. “I’ll give you a quick tour,” she trilled, showing me through the entryway and into a surprisingly large living room. My eyes couldn’t take in everything fast enough. The apartment was amazing; every wall covered end to end with such a diverse array of posters and artwork that it was almost overwhelming.

“This is the kitchen.” Setting her cases off to the side, she grabbed my wrist and led me through a tiny, but efficient trove of counters and appliances. Briefly, I noted that even the refrigerator was covered from top to bottom with various papers and photographs; reminding me of my parents’ fridge at home and it’s assortment of old report cards and drawings.

“This is _my_ room.” She led me into a narrow hallway, and opened the first door. Though it was dark inside, I could see the outline of a drum kit in the corner.

“Here is Andruil’s room.” she nodded towards a closed door with a giant “A” hanging from the doorframe. “It’s the biggest, obviously.” She rolled her eyes and made a face, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Falin’s, if you couldn’t tell.” She pointed at the room next to Andruil’s; a bundle of clothes littering the floor around it and hanging on the doorknob.

“And…Solas’ room.”

 _Solas? That’s the bassist’s name?_ I was surprised that I had gone so long without even bothering to ask. I felt my cheeks grow warm as my manners chided my poor behavior, but my embarrassment was halted as I caught sight of his door.

It was covered with a painting; a swirling design depicting what seemed to be an emerald moon rising over a darkened city. In the distance, red-eyed beasts surrounded the blackened walls, each one howling at the orb of light in the center.

It was beautiful—odd, but comforting in a way; each brushstroke full of such raw emotion and energy that I felt it resonating with something deep within myself.

“Cool, right?” Sylaise shot me a toothy grin. "He’s painted all the walls in his room.”

I nodded in agreement, following the small girl back out into the living area. Turning around to face me, she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the worn couch in the center of the room. “Make yourself at home, Ivy,” she sang, her eyes sparkling with excitement, “I’m going to take a quick shower. If you need anything, feel free to grab it, or ask one of those two.” She indicated towards Falin and the bassist, who were busy lugging around the giant instrument cases they had taken from the van. I nodded my head quickly as she skipped away, and plopped down onto a sunken cushion; eagerly awaiting Sera’s return.

After Sylaise had disappeared down the hall, Falin jumped over the back of the couch, settling in beside me. In his hand was a remote, and after turning on the large, blocky television in front of us, he began to quickly scroll through the channels.

“I think not.”

There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly I was cast beneath the bassist’s shadow; his hand lifted high as he held the stolen remote out of Falin’s reach.

“Come on, dude!” Falin groaned, “What the fuck?”

“Wash her shirt, you fucking imbecile.”

The two glared at each other in stony silence for several moments, leaving me to wonder who would be the first to break. Falin crossed his arms stubbornly, his foot tapping rapidly against the carpeted floor as time dragged on. The bassist smiled at Falin’s impatience, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth as he watched the boy slowly unravel.

“Would you like a drink, Ivy?” My name trickled from his lips like a song, the sweet chorus of sound echoing in my ears as he sauntered away towards the kitchen. His arm lifted high, the bassist turned to look at me once he reached the fridge; eyebrows raised.

“Uh, okay.” I ripped my gaze away from Falin, who was turning an awful shade of red.

“We have water… and beer.”

“Beer is fine.” I nodded, my head snapping back towards Falin as he stood up and trudged towards the kitchen. Bypassing the bassist, he went to the entryway and grabbed a ball of bundled up cloth; tossing it into a washing machine hidden behind a set of folding doors.

Solas tilted his head and crossed his arms while he watched the boy add laundry soap and start the cycle. After slamming the lid closed with a loud bang, Falin stomped towards the other man; hand extended.

“Was that so difficult?” The bassist smirked as he handed the remote over. Falin rolled his eyes and grumbled something inaudible as he snatched the device and stormed towards the couch.

“I’m going to the roof,” Solas stated, laughter tinting the edges of his voice, “Would you like to go with me?”

The man came to stand beside me, still shirtless, I might add, and handed me my beer. My manners demanded that I look him in the eyes, or at least turn away, but I was paralyzed; undone by the heat radiating off of his bare skin and the ripple of his abdomen as he breathed.

I nodded my head, forgetting for a moment to what I had agreed, and stared, openmouthed as he withdrew to the hall. A moment later, he returned; fully clothed and jacket in hand.

 _Dammit, no!_ My inner voice cried, though the myriad of shameful thoughts that had sprung up still played through in my mind.

“Here. It’s pretty cold.” He handed me the jacket, and I shrugged it on; noting the familiar scent of his cologne on the collar. With a tilt of his head, he indicated that I should follow him, and so I did; beer in hand.

Upstairs, I was greeted by a flurry of lights so bright and sparkling that they rivaled the stars themselves. Buildings, tall enough that they seemed to tickle the sky, surrounded us; filling every bit of space in every direction as far as I could see. It was breathtaking, and I stood in wordless awe at the sight until my attention was called away by the harsh sting of elfroot wafting in the breeze.

“Want some?” The bassist extended his hand, a joint held fast between his fingers. I nodded my head, ignoring the alarm bells that my common sense rang in my ears, and placed the roll of herbs against my lips. He lit it with a snap of his fingers, and I inhaled, relishing the sensation of magic as it crackled around us.

_Where’d he learn to do that?_

We smoked in silence for a few drags, and I took in as much of the city as I could. There were so many lights and sounds; every second filled with so much stimulation that I found myself getting dizzy. With a muffled groan, I slumped against the wall behind me, my head crashing against the brick as my body began to grow heavy and slow. A few more puffs let me know, however, that my imbalance was due to the herbs I was inhaling rather than the enormity of my surroundings.

“Let’s…sit down.” I slurred, my voice sounding distant and small. I grabbed my throat as I spoke, worried as to why it took so much effort for me to talk, but I was quickly distracted by the gentle vibrations of my voice against my palm; prompting a smile to pull at the corners of my mouth.

I laughed—a strange, shrill sound that carried away with the wind, and slid down the wall behind me. The coarse stone sounded unusually loud as it tugged against the fabric of the jacket, and I turned to face it; rubbing my hand against the pitted exterior. It felt gritty and cold, though not entirely unpleasant, and I wondered briefly how many other jackets had fallen victim to its rough caress.

I heard a low chuckle beside me, the noise extending and reverberating until it seemed to come from the wind itself. “Are you alright?”

I swiveled my head slowly to the side, my neck seeming too weak to handle any sudden movements. Sitting cross-legged beside me was the bassist, his eyes glossy and swollen. When I didn’t answer, his forehead wrinkled in concern, and he leaned in towards me. “Ivy?”

 _Ah, my name,_ my inner voice purred contentedly _, say it again._

He frowned, but I couldn’t do more than grin at him stupidly; my every thought in that moment centered around the beautiful arc of his lips. I watched in fascination as he took another drag from the joint. It was delightful the way the dim flame brightened as he inhaled; lighting up his features and drawing even more attention to his mouth. It reminded me of his performance at the club—the way he sang; his lips producing a series of sound so lovely that it made me shiver. A giggle burst from my throat as I considered the other things his mouth could do, and I forced myself to turn away.

“Stop that!” I cackled, though I was unsure whether I was talking to myself or to him. The corners of my mouth lifted involuntarily, and my hand flew up to my face in an attempt to prevent my grin from widening further. It seemed, however, that my body had other plans, and I fell into a fit of laughter that made my head spin dizzily.

“Stop what, Ivy?” He chuckled, taking another drag from the joint between his fingers before offering it to me. I turned back towards him as he said my name, and took in his expression, amazed, as a huge, beaming grin spread across his face and dimpled his cheeks in return.

“I…don’t know,” I stammered as I took the joint. I tried to smoke, but my smile had become so broad that I found it nearly impossible to do anything more than gape at him in mute fascination.

“Inhale,” he prompted with a tilt of his chin, his eyes glimmering as they reflected the light dotting the buildings surrounding us. I did as he instructed, my head buzzing pleasantly as I exhaled and prompting another, even larger smile to stretch across my face. I handed the stub back to him, but instead of taking a turn, he let it sit between his fingers until the fire glowing at the end burned out.

There was a sudden, chilly blast of air that clawed through the loose ends of my hair and sent them flying, bringing with it the delicious mixture of several types of food from the streets below. My stomach flipped as the smell invaded my senses, and I felt a hunger so strong that it was impossible to ignore.  

“I want pizza,” I declared as I stared into the bassist’s reddened eyes. He nodded his head as I spoke, a serious look dampening the smile that had been plastered onto his face.

“I like pizza,” he murmured, lighting up the little stub in his hand with a snap of his fingers, “We should get some, huh?”

I nodded my head enthusiastically, the idea of eating giving me such an adrenaline rush that I stumbled to my feet.

"What kind?" He inquired with a tilt of his head.

I didn’t even need to think about it. "Pepperoni," I stated, my hunger growing as another gust of wind blew over me.

His smile returned. “I’ll call it in, you can finish this off if you want.” Standing up, he passed me the joint, and I took a series of enthusiastic drags that made my head spin and my belly fly up into my chest. I crouched back down as my body began to grow heavy again, each limb needing an enormous amount of encouragement just to move, and smoked the stubby bundle of herbs until my fingers burned.

“Alright, it’s coming.” The bassist slid down next to me, and my mind filled with a flurry of images that started an entirely new frenzy of laughter that felt impossible to control.

“ _I’m_ coming,” I snickered, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I chuckled at my own horrible joke.

“Oh, _are_ you now?” He purred, understanding glimmering in his eyes and deepening his voice, “And with hardly any effort on my part.” He winked at me, and I felt myself burst apart with such a joyous mixture of horror and excitement that I couldn’t help but fall into a fit of giggles that left me gasping and teary-eyed.

“It must be those magical fingers of yours,” I huffed, my vision blurring with every bout of obnoxious laughter. Doing my best to put on a serious face, I snapped my fingers, pretending to conjure up a flame in the same manner as him, but I didn’t get far before I was doubled-over in breathless hysterics.

“Wait…” The bassist neared me, his eyes twinkling in disbelief. “You aren’t a mage?”

“No!” My voice wavered as laughter threatened to overtake me once more. “I was surprised to see you were! I’ve only seen a couple in my lifetime.”

“But you’re Dalish.” His eyes wandered over my face, no doubt looking at the golden vallaslin decorating my skin.

“How could you tell?” I snickered sarcastically; glaring at him as best I could through the haze blurring my vision.

“I thought the Dalish were hard-set on keeping the old ways?”

“Old ways, ugh!” I rolled my eyes, frustration overshadowing my happy mood. “You sound like my keeper. I say leave the old ways to old people. Magic is dead.” My tongue flopped lazily against the roof of my mouth, distorting my words and making them buzz like flies in my skull.  

“Hm,” he muttered as a small frown pulled at the corner of his mouth. He procured a beer from beside him, and took a long drink; reminding me of my own that sat untouched at my feet. Popping off the top, I followed his example; chugging half of the thing at once. After a while, there was another snap, and I turned to find the bassist lighting a second joint.

 _Where the fuck was he keeping them all?_ “

“So, _Ivy_ , speaking of magical fingers,” he hummed my name; the word dripping sweetly from his lips like honey, “you never told me how your recital went.”

“Oh.” I bit my lip, not wanting to talk about my poor performance. Turning away, I tried to think of whether I should be honest, or lie, but the debate whirled in my head like the breeze, and I quickly became lost in thought as I muddled through the pros and cons of each.

“That bad, huh?“ he laughed, and passed me the joint.

I took a long drag before handing it back and nodded my head, the action causing the world around me to tilt and fade as though I were moving too fast for my brain to catch up.

“I froze up. Ran offstage,” I coughed, exhaling a misty cloud that sparkled prettily in the frigid air. I stared at him as I talked, peering at him through the smoke and using his face as an anchor against the sea of whirling lights in the background.

He met my gaze steadily, a sympathetic look creasing the spot between his brows. “That’s pretty bad,” he chuckled as he finished his beer, “although, I’ve played plenty of shit shows in my day, too. It’s embarrassing, but whatever. People forget. Life goes on. Here.” He passed me the joint, a lovely grin rising to dimple his cheeks.

“Thanks,” I breathed. I couldn’t help but smile back at him as I inhaled; my foul mood disappearing like smoke with every passing minute until I felt overwhelmingly content.

When the joint had burned down to our fingers, we rose to our feet, giggling wildly as we stumbled down the stairs and back into the hallway that marked his floor. Once we got to the door to their apartment, he suddenly quieted and pressed his fingers against his lips, obviously attempting to convey a— _don’t let them see how fucked up we are_ —look. The severity of his communication was shattered, however, as a heart-stopping smile spread across his face; flushing his cheeks and making his eyes sparkle with amusement.

I slapped my palm over my mouth, attempting to stifle my laughter, but a flurry of giggles burst through my fingers and filled the hall.

He began to chuckle as well, his swollen eyes squeezing together as he bit his lip in order to calm himself. Shaking his head, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, ducking down so that his face was level with mine.

“Shh!” he hissed between spurts of laughter, “Shh! Ivy, we have to stop, or they’ll know we’re wrecked!”

I doubled over when he said my name, unable to control myself. “I can’t!” I gasped, “I can’t, I can’t!”

He grabbed my hand, yanking me down the hall and around the corner. “Shh!” He giggled, collapsing against the wall. I staggered behind him, the momentum of his fall pulling me against him and causing us both to tumble onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

I laughed even harder as we fell, my world twisting and turning so dizzyingly fast that all remnants of my balance were tossed away; leaving me stranded on the ground. The bassist seemed to be in the same predicament, his face turning a remarkable shade of red as he doubled over in a howling fit of hysterics.

“Ivy?” Sera’s voice called from down the hall.

The bassist put his finger to his lips, panic widening his reddened eyes. I returned the gesture as my name was called again, and slapped my palm over my mouth in an attempt to stifle my shuddering laughter. Solas was quick to follow my example, and pressed his face against his arms.

“Hellooo?”

The voice came nearer, and I saw the edge of a shadow peek around the corner. A sudden, irrational fear overtook me then, and I tried to stand, but I was unable to get farther than my hands and knees before another bout of giggles escaped from my belly and knocked me back onto the floor.

“Oh fuck, Ivy,” the bassist giggled, “let me help.” His eyes scanned the hall as he stumbled to his feet beside me. I watched in amusement as he grabbed my hands and tugged upwards; tears from laughing so hard streaming down his cheeks as his face stretched into a mirthful grin.

“I hear you, Ivy, what’re you up to?”

“Fuck!” he mouthed at me, nodding towards the approaching shadow. Attempting to overcome the steady stream of giggles that shook my core, I grasped his hands tightly and pressed my feet to the ground in order to help him lift me from the floor, but I was too far gone; my body growing increasingly heavy as I cackled in panic.   

“Andraste’s flaming tits, Ivy…” Suddenly Sera was in front of us, her face twisted in confusion as she glanced back and forth between the bassist and me. I couldn’t help but laugh at her expression, my body sliding onto the ground in a limp heap.

She shook her head and marched towards us; a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.  “Falin was right, you’re both high as balls, aren’t you?”

“No way!” I giggled, shaking my head as I glanced towards the bassist for support. He bit his lip as he stared back at me; his teeth pressing hard enough against his skin to bring forth a flurry of bright red indentions. His efforts proved to have little effect in stifling the giant grin that dimpled his cheeks, however, and soon we were both laughing loud enough that Sera had to shush us.

“Hush! Get your asses inside.” She tugged on my hand and helped lift me from the floor. Mumbling a series of half-hearted reprimands, she guided us both back to the apartment, where we were greeted by a slew of smug faces and the smell of pizza.

“Our food!” I gasped, turning to grab the bassist by the arm. He grinned at me and spun towards the kitchen. Attempting to conceal how fucked-up I knew I must look, I tried to keep my face low as I trailed him, my eyes following the pattern of his steps as he marched towards the long-awaited pizza on the counter. However, it was clear from the group’s less-than-concealed teasing and amused looks that my efforts were pointless.

“C’mon,” Solas whispered to me with a tilt of his head.

Falin snickered as we passed, and mumbled something to Sylaise who was barely able to cover the large smile that flitted across her face. Avoiding the others’ gaze, the bassist grabbed the box, holding it with one hand and encircling my wrist with the other as he lead me back towards the couch. I could hear the group giggling as we passed, but I was deaf to their words—forced to center all of my concentration on trying to maneuver around the cases littering the floor.

I crashed onto the couch in a heap. Solas had barely opened the box before I grabbed the nearest slice of pizza, the part of my brain controlling my manners all but nonexistent as I stuffed the piece into my mouth. After finishing the first, I grabbed another, the taste so perfect that I could barely stifle my excitement.

“This is so good.” I laughed, going for a third piece. Fleeting concern for my seemingly limitless appetite caused me to wrinkle my forehead in disbelief and I leaned towards the bassist. “Make me stop,” I groaned, taking a huge bite.

“Okay, stop,” the bassist muttered half-heartedly between bites, “more for me.”

I stopped eating for just long enough to glare at him. He grinned when he caught my gaze and grabbed another piece of pizza.

Giving in to my stomach, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the box. However, as my eyes traveled, I caught sight of a game console in the corner.

“Mario Kart!” I squealed; pointing towards the game cartridge. Waiting for my idea to fully form, I stuffed more pizza into my mouth, too lazy to actually move or convey the feelings swirling in my brain.

The bassist nodded his head and tossed me the remote. I stared at the device for a moment, unsure of what he wanted, and focused on finishing my piece of pizza. After a moment, he rose to his feet and stumbled over to the console in the corner; cleaning the cartridge before hooking it up to the television.

Realizing his intent, I turned on the T.V.; a huge grin splitting my cheeks as the game’s familiar tune blasted through the speakers.

“Oh no,” I heard Sera call from behind us, “you’d better be careful. She’s a sore loser.”

“No I am not!” I shouted indignantly, rolling around so that I could peak over the back of the couch. “Take it back!”

“Hah!” Sera rolled her eyes and turned back to the table where the rest of the group sat; a deck of cards in one hand and a beer in the other.

I turned towards the bassist, who was already choosing his character. He placed the second remote by my leg and I got busy shuffling through the options.

“Yoshi?” I snickered.

The bassist nodded. “Who are you choosing?”

I pressed select on my character and cackled, “I’m fucking Bowser, bitch!”

His mouth fell open in shock; a throaty chuckle bursting from his throat as he chose the track and the game loaded.

“Winner gets the last piece of pizza?” He offered, nodding towards the single slice occupying the box.

I shot him a mischievous look as the countdown started. “You might as well just give it to me.”

“I admire your confidence.” He swung his head around and smirked. “But I always win.”

The beginning of the race was a blur, my every move based on trying to knock his Yoshi off of the sides of the track. I got an early lead because of my efforts, and settled down smugly into the couch.

“Tsk, tsk, you’re getting cocky,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he hit my Bowser with a shell; knocking me over the side. “Better watch your back.”

“Better watch _your_ back pretty boy,” I growled as I lost my place. I got hit several more times as the other characters passed me, and I felt heat rushing to my head. “Fuck,” I muttered, rising to my feet. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Last lap,” he sang, shooting me a series of smirks. The heat in my head flooded my cheeks, and I felt myself lose control. Quickly pressing pause, I shrugged off the jacket he had loaned me; balling the entire thing up and chucking it at his head right as I pressed play again.

“Shit!” He howled, dropping the remote. I used the handful of seconds that I had gained to my advantage; quickly rising in the ranks until I was right behind him.

“Cheater,” he snickered, throwing the jacket back at me.

“No! No, no!” I screamed when it blocked my vision, and threw it to the ground, but it was too late. The bassist jumped to his feet as he crossed the finish line and held his hands high in the air.

“I am the champion.” He snatched the pizza from the box, and made a show of taking a bite.

I crossed my arms and looked away, my limbs feeling heavy as my mood took a turn.

“Oh, Ivy.” The bassist plopped down beside me. “Don’t act like that. You did your best. It just wasn’t good enough to beat _me_.”

“Fuck you,” I snorted, an unwelcome smile tugging on my lips.

“Oh?” He smirked, nearing me, “I’d be happy—“

“Hey guys!” Sera bounded over to the couch, her eyes dancing between us as she took in my sour face. “Wanna go to a bar?”


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of control during a game of truth or dare, prompting Solas to and Ivy to grow closer in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comments / kudos / and other forms of feedback!
> 
> Your comments are amazing, and it really helps encourage the development of the story!!!!!!
> 
> Much love to you all <3  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No.”

Sera scowled at me, her fist tightening around the tiny pink and red bag in her hand. I watched her through the haze in my vision amusedly, her frustration increasingly comical as she struggled to get her way. Smiling, I tilted my head to the side; wondering how far she would really go to get what she wanted.

“Ivy,” she murmured, unzipping the bag, “you have a choice.”

She took a minute to rifle through the contents it held, eventually pulling out a selection of makeup. With a twisted grin, she lay the items across the kitchen table like surgical tools; scooting the cards and empty beer bottles that had been occupying the space out of the way.

“You can either wear that dress.” She pointed at the black strip of fabric being held by Sylaise—the same one that I had worn home earlier that same day.

Sylaise pursed her lips and waved the dress like a flag; nodding her head as though to say _choose me, choose me!_

I frowned as my attention was called to it, the memory of the awful stares I had received on my way home floating to the surface of my mind and making my throat tighten. I crossed my arms at that option; regret at ever having had the mind to return it prickling over my skin and ruining what was left of my high.

“Or,” she purred, picking up a tube of lipstick and comparing the color with my skin, “you can wear what you have on, and let me paint you up like a doll. One of those things **is** happening. Decide.”

I felt my ears grow unusually hot. Ultimatums like this were not new with Sera, and it was strange for me to get so worked up about it. As my anger began to boil beneath my skin, I could think of only one culprit to my strangely potent emotions—the elfroot. Not caring that I would seem petulant, I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair.  “Or what?” I demanded with an icy glare. Sera glowered at me, and I returned her gaze with just as much force; daring her to make the next move.

Just as I felt myself gaining the upper hand in our little battle of wills, the door slammed open.

Sera’s eyes slid over to the entryway, glittering madly when she took in Falin and Solas’ arrival from their trip to the roof. I snickered when I saw Falin’s face. He looked exhausted—spaced out, his eyes red and staring as he stumbled towards the fridge. I couldn’t help imagining, in that moment, if that was how I appeared to everyone else. If so, then it was no wonder they had been teasing us when the bassist and I had made our own bumbling entrance.  

“Or,” Sera responded, crossing her arms as she leaned in to whisper in my ear, “I will sing your little secret like a song.”

“Pff, what secret?” I snorted, rolling my eyes as I brushed off her threat with feigned indifference. Immediately, however, my head began to spin—my drug-addled brain attempting to decipher what exactly she could mean.

“I think you know,” she murmured, shooting a pointed glance towards the bassist who sat on the couch scrolling through his phone. She raised an eyebrow and stepped away. “And if you don’t play along, then I’m gonna tell him that you have a big. fat. crush.”

“Oh!” Sylaise snapped her head towards me, a huge, mischievous grin lighting up her delicate features.

“What?!” I snapped, my retort shrill enough to gather the attention of everyone else in the room. Noting the eyes on us, I lowered my voice into a whisper. “What are you talking about?!”

“Oh, babe,” Sera giggled, her hands coming to rest on the arms of my chair as she leaned back towards me, “I’ve seen how you fawn over him—smelling his shirt, going to the roof.” She leaned in closer, shooting me a meaningful look.  “Don’t forget, I _know_ you, Ivy, and it’s clear he gets your panties hot.”

_Oh, creators, was it that obvious?!_ I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, deciding to call her on her bluff.

“Bull. Shit.” I hissed, enunciating every syllable. The words seemed strange on my tongue, thin and fearful, but I stifled my immediate desire to recant them.

“Okay.” She smiled, crossing her arms. Shooting Sylaise a smug smirk, Sera turned towards the living room and shouted, “Oi, braids. C’mere for a sec, would ya?”

My heart sank like a stone into my stomach, and I rose unsteadily from my seat; the action causing the chair to topple loudly onto the floor. Pressing a finger over my lips, I rushed towards Sera, but she darted towards the living room; meeting the bassist halfway from the couch to the kitchen.

“Hello there,” Sera sang, her voice bright and chipper, “I’ve got a question for ya.”

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Sylaise gaped at me, eyes wide, and I felt my embarrassment claw its way up from my belly and burn like fire in my throat. Shaking my head at her with a— _don’t you dare tell a soul_ —motion, I stumbled towards the living room and grabbed Sera by the arm.

“No!” I hissed, tugging her away from the man, “Creators, fuck.” I brought my hands to my cheeks; disturbed by how warm they felt against my palms.

Sera stopped talking and turned towards me, eyebrows raised.

“You win,” I whined, glancing intermittently at the bassist. His eyes darted between the pair of us, confusion evident in the slant of his brows.

“What’s going on?” He muttered, his attention turning to rest entirely on me.

“No—nothing. It’s all fine.” I waved my hand nonchalantly, though the heat in my face told a different story. Turning towards Sylaise, I grabbed the dress, and made a show of smiling at Sera. “We were just…getting ready.”

“That’s right.” Sera nodded her head, and added, “Don’t you think Ivy will look beautiful in that dress, though? It’s so pretty, right?”

_Fuck you Sera. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck. You._ My vision blurred as anger filled every free space in my head.

“May I see?” The bassist reached out to grab the bundle in my arms, his hand brushing against my own as he slipped it from my fingers. Holding it up, he examined the dress for a moment, a slow grin spreading across his face as he turned his eyes to me, and nodded.

My rage was quickly forgotten as he looked at me, and I became lost in the gentle curve of his lips as he smiled. I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, but all too soon, I felt the familiar tug of Sera’s hand against my wrist.

“C’mon, Ivy, hurry and put this on so we can leave.” She ushered me towards the bathroom, and I stumbled along in a daze, my hand raising as I bid Solas farewell.

_Why are you waving, idiot? Oh my fuck, stop it. No!_

My hand drifted awkwardly towards my face, and I pretended to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear in an attempt to minimize my embarrassment.

“You’ve got it bad, babe,” Sera whispered in my ear as we ducked into the hall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I hissed, my voice sounding distant and small.

Before Sera closed the door behind us, however, I noticed a gentle flurry of motion coming from the kitchen, and saw the bassist’s hand lift, a beaming grin dimpling his cheeks as he returned my wave.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“I call on you, baby boy blue,” Sera slurred, her voice barely audible over the thrum of music blasting through the speakers lining the walls of the bar. Striking her hands against the aging wood, she rose shakily to her feet; her eyes squinting as she peered at Falin from across the table. “Truth, dare, or shot?”

“Shot, obviously.” Falin grabbed one of the several glasses gathered in the middle of the table and drank it; slamming it back once it was empty. “Fuck yeah!” He laughed, a genuine, belly shaking sound that burst from his lips and brought a smile to my face.  

Sera waved her hand in the air, the appendage flying to meet Falin’s flailing palm from across the table with a loud snap. “Woo! Who’s next?”

“I am, darling,” Andruil hummed, adjusting so that she could peer around at each of us in turn. “I suppose,” she snickered, her eyes landing on Sylaise, “I call on you, dear sister. Truth or dare.”

Sylaise smirked, and crossed her arms. “Dare.”

Andruil’s brows disappeared beneath her ebony bangs. “Alright,” she purred, a mischievous glimmer dancing in her eyes, “I dare you to stand on our table and flash the bar.”

Sylaise’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously?” she huffed.

Andruil nodded, a triumphant smile flashing across her face. Sylaise met her sibling’s gaze unflinchingly, and rose to her feet.

“Alright, then,” she muttered, standing on her chair. Turning to Sera and Falin she reached out her hands, whispering, “don’t let me fall,” as she climbed onto the table.

“Hey!” She shouted, her voice barely able to overshadow the blare of the speakers. Once people had turned their attention her way, she lifted her shirt high in the air.

“Yeah, baby!” Someone hollered, their exclamation coming seconds before the entire bar began shouting their approval.

Andruil fell back into her chair as Sylaise lowered her shirt and stepped down from the table; shuddering as she was overcome with laughter. “Whose turn…?” She giggled, turning to face me.

I raised my hand, fearful regarding the level of dedication with which they played the game. I had never been subjected to such a high-stakes battle of truth or dare, and was nervous about my ability to keep up.

“Uh, I choose Sera. Truth or Dare.”

Sera smirked at me, clearly underestimating my dedication to her game. “Truth,” she sang, a loopy grin highlighting the drunken haze in her eyes.

I smiled at her; excited to get her back for her threat regarding the bassist. “Are you in love with Andruil?” I cocked my head to the side, pleased by the murmurs that my question had sparked.

Sera’s face turned bright red, her tipsy grin turning into a glowering scowl of disapproval. Reaching towards the center of the table, she grabbed a glass and threw it back; downing her required shot with a furious shake of her head. “I won’t forget that, Ivy,” she grumbled, turning her attention towards Solas. “Next.”

_There’s no way this will end well,_ my common sense sighed. I couldn’t help but agree, but it didn’t matter. I was going to play her game, and win.

“Hm.” Solas cocked his head, and turned towards Falin. “Truth or dare?”

Falin grinned, his head lolling to the side drunkenly as he faced Solas. “I choose shot, man,” he mumbled, his tongue slipping loosely over the words. Grabbing a glass, he downed it quickly. “Fuck, I’m drunk,” he snickered, “my turn, right?”

He slid his eyes all around the table until they rested on me. “Oh, Dalish, I almost forgot you were here. I choose you. Truth or Dare?”

Everyone at the table turned to look at me. _Dalish? How original_.

“Me?” I bit my lip, considering the options at my disposal. I had been fortunate enough to escape everyone’s focus for several rounds—a boon considering that I was still giddy and lightheaded from my high. My limbs feeling heavy, I swung my head slowly to face my challenger, Sylaise’s stunt on the table still clear in my mind. “Uh, truth?”

“Okay then!” Falin slapped his hands together, and peeked around Solas to face me; a greedy glint in his eye. “Let’s start small. What is your biggest fear?”

_My biggest fear? That’s a small question?!_ My mind came up blank, and I searched desperately for something to say. There were the obvious things—snakes, spiders, and the like—but they didn’t seem big enough, and Sera would see through that before I even finished uttering the words.

_Death, maybe?_ I let the idea roll around in my head, but it was too basic—thin. Who wasn’t afraid of death in some form? I looked around the table in a panic. Everyone, thus far, had been fairly straight up with their answers—revealing things that I never would have considered giving up. I knew my answer had to compare. I needed something real; concrete. Something irrefutable that rang of truth. The more I searched, the more lost I seemed to become, my brain churning to come up with an answer until a realization slapped me in the face.

_You can’t tell them that_ , common sense scolded, _you’ll look stupid. Lie._

I puzzled it over in my mind. The group grew silent as they waited for me to answer, and I shrank beneath the force of their attention; my skin prickling with every passing second until I gave in to my common sense.

“Uh, spiders—“ I began, but I was immediately shushed by Falin.

“Nuh uh, no fucking way,” he grumbled, slamming the table with a fist. “If you aren’t going to answer truthfully, then take a shot.”

I looked around the table, meeting everyone’s gaze with a fearful one of my own. “Fine.”

I grabbed a shot glass from the center of the table and downed its contents in one giant gulp. It was potent; burning my tongue and filling my nostrils with its acrid scent so that my head spun. _Ugh, tequila._

“Okay, who’s next…” Falin muttered, his eyes lingering on the empty glass in front of me.

“I am,” Sylaise spoke up, clearing her throat. “I choose Ivy. Truth or Dare?”

I gaped at her. Two in a row, what the fuck?

“Um, truth.” _Bad idea, Ivy, don’t encourage them._ My common sense shook its head in disapproval, but I stifled it down.

“Why don’t you want to reveal your biggest fear?” Her eyes sparkled, “I flashed the bar.”

_Fuck_. My cheeks grew warm, and I looked down at my hands. “Because it’s stupid.”

“The question is stupid, or your answer?”

I snapped my head up and smirked at her. “That’s more than one question. Who’s next?”

“Me!” Sera perked up in her chair, and I withered beneath the force of her vicious gaze. “My lovely Ivy Rose,” she slurred, leaning forward, “truth or dare?”

_Creators, you’ve done it now, Ivy_.

I considered the benefits of truth, my head spinning as the alcohol interacted with the elfroot still pumping through my system. I could take another shot if her question was too much, but I knew that she would keep it up all night unless I played along; waiting me out until I was too drunk to fight. A dare, on the other hand, could be disastrous—Sylaise’s exposition a prime example.

“Shot,” I muttered, grabbing the nearest glass. Sera smirked at me, her fists rising to support her chin.

I downed the thing with a grimace, the liquor hitting my stomach and making me burn from the inside out. I shook my head to rid my mouth of the flavor, but only succeeded in making myself dizzy.

Sera caught my gaze, and we glared at each other until it was my turn once again. “Solas,” I mumbled, my tongue feeling thick in my mouth, “truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he breathed, his voice ringing sweetly as he spoke. I looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were clear—all trace of our time on the roof gone.

“What’s your tattoo?” I pointed towards his arm, and he smiled.

“Here,” he muttered, lifting his sleeve and turning so that I could see.

It was a grove of shaded pine trees surrounding the tall spires of a featureless city; blackened by the force of a colossal full moon. A lone wolf howled in the distance, and I tilted my head. “It’s like your door.”

He nodded in response, and turned back to the group. I spun around to find Sera smirking at me; a devilish gleam in her eye.

“Why don’t you show him yours, Ivy?” Sera prodded, gesturing towards my abdomen with her fingers, “You can show just…how…far…down those pretty spirals go.”

“Hah.” I blushed and crossed my legs; doing my best to hide the vallaslin peeking out from beneath my dress.

The game moved on, Sera’s revenge becoming obvious after she used four consecutive turns to call on me. I chose to take a shot every time, too afraid of her wrath to step up. After so much alcohol, however, my head was spinning, my world tilting with every motion until I was barely able to make out people sitting next to me. Even for my imbalance, however, I could feel myself becoming emboldened by the liquor—my desperation to tip the scales back in my favor becoming my prime objective and overshadowing my desire to avoid Sera’s barbs.

“I’m gonna go with dare this time,” I slurred, adjusting the hair falling loose from my bun so that it no longer covered my eyes.

Sera’s drunken expression was replaced by a triumphant smile as she leaned against her fist. “Okay,” she purred, a mischievous look in her eye, “I dare you…” she paused, turning to grin at Sylaise, “…I dare you to kiss Braids. On the lips. For 20 seconds.”

_Oh no. Please no._

Sylaise busted out laughing and leaned back in her chair, her face flushed from alcohol. “Do it! We all know you want to!” She squealed, giggling uncontrollably as she slipped down in her seat.

My heart stopped. _They all know? Do they? How?_ Before I could gauge their reactions, there was a loud thump.

“Ooh fuck!” Falin howled, stumbling to his feet as Sylaise fell to the floor. “She’s wasted!”

“No, I’m fine!” Sylaise pushed him away, gripping the edge of the table in order to pull herself back into her chair. “Ivy, kiss him, please, I’m fine.”  

My head spun as I considered this new height of betrayal, the heat from my embarrassment pricking the skin on my cheeks and blurring my vision.

“Fuck you both,” I mumbled, reaching for a glass. I caught Solas’ gaze as I grabbed it; his eyes squinting as his brow furrowed in thought. Turning away, I drank my shot; my chin dropping towards my chest in shame.

“Fuck him, you mean?” Sera snorted, clapping her hands as she leaned over to help Sylaise to her feet. “Don’t let us stop you.”

Falin snickered and clapped Solas on the back.

“Whose turn is it?” I whispered, looking around. For a moment, nobody spoke—their eyes stuck on me, and I felt myself drowning beneath the weight of their stares. Andruil’s soft chuckle eventually broke their silence, and she placed a hand on Sera’s lap.

“It’s my turn. I choose Falin…”

I didn’t stay to hear the rest of her proposition, my embarrassment reaching such great heights that I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and moisten my cheeks. Quickly, I brushed the wetness away, and sniffed; hoping that no one could see me unraveling. Rising unsteadily to my feet, I declared that I was going to the bathroom, and tottered away—though my proclamation was hidden beneath the raucous laughter of the group as Falin responded to Andruil’s demand.

Navigating the crowd surrounding the bar, I stormed into the bathroom; locking the door behind me. The world tilted sickeningly as I spun away, making my legs wobble and buckle beneath me. Using the door as leverage, I slid down onto the bitterly cold tile lining the floor, and curled myself around my knees; letting my tears fall openly as silent sobs wracked my body.

_What is wrong with you?_ My brain screamed. _Why are you crying?_ _It’s just a game!_

It didn’t feel like just a game. It felt cruel, and mean, and completely unfair. _How could Sera do that?_ I hiccuped as my crying became more insistent, my crumpled body desperate for air as my chest shook with shuddering sobs that left me breathless.

“Ivy?”

There was a knock at the door, and my head lolled forward as the vibrations set me off-balance.

“Ivy, are you there? It’s Solas…”

“Fuck.” Wiping the tears from my eyes, I rose unsteadily to my feet; stumbling towards the sink in order to check my reflection in the dingy mirror. My cheeks were pink and puffy from crying, the color extending from my nose, all the way to the area under my eyes. My vision blurred as I examined myself; my reflection wavering in and out of view as I wobbled in front of the mirror. After splashing some cool water on my face, I shook my head and tottered shakily to the door, opening it a crack.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?” The bassist leaned in towards me, bringing with him the noisy clamor of the music filling the bar and the stench of alcohol. My stomach flipped as the sound filled my head—making it difficult to think.

“Yeah.” I nodded my head rapidly, forcing a smile to my face. “I’m great, just… fixing my hair.” I gestured towards the messy lump on top of my head and laughed. The motion disturbed my fragile sense of balance, and I stumbled to the side; catching onto the doorframe for support.

“Mhm,” he mumbled, a small frown pulling on the corners of his mouth as his eyes danced over my face. “May I come in?”

Stifling the fresh flurry of tears welling up behind my eyes, I pressed my palms over my cheeks and shrugged; widening the opening so that he could pass through.

“I…I was just, uh, doing my hair,” I stammered, my voice wavering as emotion clamped around my throat. Looking down to avoid his gaze, I shuffled back towards the sink; gripping the sides for balance as my brain caught up with my body. With a shuddering sigh, I stood up straight, and yanked on the ribbon holding my bun together.

“So you’ve said.” The bassist came to stand behind me and crossed his arms, his image filling the empty edges of the mirror and forcing me to make eye contact as I tried to untie the knot hindering my ribbon from coming loose.

“Ow!”

I hissed as the ribbon pulled against a clump of hair; pain shooting outwards from my scalp and setting free the tears that I had managed to keep at bay.  Unable to hold back my embarrassment any longer, I dropped my head and pressed my palms to my eyes; biting my lip to keep from crying out as sobs shook in my belly.

The bassist immediately took charge, and practiced fingers gently wove themselves into the tangled mess. "All of this because of a silly dare?” He asked, slipping the ribbon free. My hair fell in waves down my back, tickling my bare skin and giving me goosebumps. “If you’re repulsed by—“

“I’m not!” I sniffed, wiping my cheeks as more tears tumbled down, “I’ve wanted—“ I stopped myself just in time, staggering as I glanced towards the mirror. He was staring at me expectantly; eyebrows raised as he waited for me to finish my statement. A whimper burst from my lips as I noticed his attention, and I felt my embarrassment peak once more.

“Don’t look at me,” I sobbed, sliding down to the floor in a crumpled heap. Shaking my head, I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face against my knees—tears bursting forth unchecked. I heard a shuffle as the bassist sat down beside me, but thankfully he was silent, and busied himself with adjusting the horde of tangles poking out from my scalp.

“I dunno why I can’t stop crying,” I mumbled several minutes later as a fresh wave of tears took over, “It’s just a stupid game.”

“I think you may be more than a little drunk.” His voice was calm, matter of fact; the statement immediately followed by a tiny chuckle that flowered in my belly and encouraged a small smile of my own to appear.

“I think I might be,” I nodded, hiding my embarrassment behind my knees. Wiping my cheeks once more, I turned around to face him, “I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry?” He was leaning back against the wall; an amused look brightening the shadows cast by the dull lighting of the bathroom.

_For not kissing you when I had the chance._

“For leaving the game like that. For being like this.” I gestured towards myself, almost falling backwards in the process.

Solas shrugged, biting his lip as a strange look dimmed the glimmer in his eye. After a moment, he turned to me, his voice low and entreating. “Wanna go somewhere with me?” He murmured, his voice barely audible over the noise of the bar.

“Where?” I sniffed, wiping my cheeks as my embarrassment was eclipsed by curiosity.

“Anywhere you want.” He breathed, knocking into me gently with his shoulder.

I didn’t even need to think about it. “Okay,” I replied; grinning wildly as he stood and offered me his hand.  


	6. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finds Ivy on an abrupt tour of some of our rocker-god Solas' favorite nighttime haunts. There's games, drinking, pie, and a long anticipated end that will define the future for Ivy and Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented / kudos / offered feedback. It's literally the best, and it really helps keep this project going!  
> Mwah! Much love to you all! <3

Denerim at midnight was just as active as it was during the day, and I was swept away by all of the lights, sounds, and smells accompanying the blanket of black velvet that hung over the twinkling skyline. The combating glare was beautiful to my untrained senses; exotic—a neon soaked dream that flickered eagerly behind my eyelids and danced across my skin as it fought for dominion over the unfaltering forces of nighttime.

With the bassist as my guide, I was led through the dark alleys and wide avenues that characterized that part of the city until we were so far from where we had begun, I knew that I would have no chance of finding the way back on my own.

“What would you like to do, Ivy?” The bassist asked, turning towards me as we maneuvered through the bodies crowding the sidewalk.

_Touch you. Kiss you. Fuck you into oblivion._

“Anything.” I shrugged my shoulders, happiness flooding my cheeks as he grabbed my hand and tugged me beneath the awning of a shop. I stumbled towards him, landing awkwardly against his chest as the crowd surrounding us thickened. He didn’t seem to notice; his eyes dancing from street to street as he plotted our route.

“Would you like to eat?”

I nodded my head vigorously, the alcohol in my belly sloshing angrily as I was jostled by the pedestrians behind me. The discomfort reminded me of the bar and the group of people we had left waiting there, and I glanced up at him, concern burning like a brand behind my eyes. “What about Sera?” I grumbled, hastily adding, “and the rest of them?”

He looked down at me, a warm smile outshining the glare of the shop’s fluorescent lighting. “What about them?”

A grin split my face, stretching from ear to ear as he ushered me through a side street nearby. “Won’t they worry, though?” I giggled, stumbling blindly down the alley; my fingers laced tightly between his own.

“So what if they do?” He murmured, stopping suddenly and pulling out his phone. I watched as his face was set awash with a hazy golden glow as he turned it on, the light accentuated by the steady click of buttons as he typed out a message. After a moment, he shut it off; tucking it back in his pocket before offering me his hand once more.

I took it eagerly, enjoying the warmth of his palm as he clamped his fingers around mine.

“I told them not to wait on us,” he stated with a small smile. Tilting his head, he added, “Do you like pie? I know a great place just down the block. Or we could—”

I interrupted him with an eager nod of my head. “That sounds good,” I breathed; my stomach tightening as hunger made its greedy appearance.

Shooting me a crooked smile, he tugged me away from the alley and down the street; his hand never leaving mine.

…………………………..

"Wait, what's this one, again?"

I jabbed my fork into an untouched piece of pie and observed the lovely pink filling that oozed out from the sides.

Peeking past the horde of plates scattered all over the table, the bassist examined the dessert for a couple of seconds. "Rhubarb," he stated with confidence before popping a crumbling piece of blueberry pie into his mouth.

"Hm," I muttered, taking an eager bite, but the taste made my nose wrinkle. "Ew."

"Don't like it?" He chuckled.

I shook my head no in response.

"Try this one. It's peach." He scooted a plate towards me, switching it out with the one containing the offending slice of pie. I scooped up a large piece for myself, the warmth of it making my cheeks tingle with satisfaction. It was delicious, sprinkled with cinnamon and filled with hearty slices of real fruit—nothing like the store-bought pie that I had grown up eating.

“It’s so good,” I sighed, cutting off another piece.

The bassist smiled at me and nodded. “I think you’ll like this one, too. Here, try it.” He slid another piece my way, and I took a hesitant bite. Initially it was sweet, the intensity of the flavor stinging my cheeks. As I chewed, however, it transformed, the berries within bursting with a full, tarty flavor that was unmistakable.

“Cherry!” I exclaimed, my eyes widening with recognition.

Solas beamed at me, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “Do you like it?”

I nodded enthusiastically, and popped another piece into my mouth.

Reaching over the plates diving us, the bassist snagged a corner with his fork; humming in approval as he ate. “It’s my favorite.”

Once every plate was scraped clean—even the one containing the rhubarb pie—I leaned back in the booth, the vinyl upholstery pulling at the bare skin on my thighs and back as I adjusted, and grinned. I felt jittery, my feet tapping rhythmically against the linoleum floor as my body processed the astounding amount of sugar that I had just consumed. “Who knew there were really places that stayed open after midnight,” I sang, my voice filling the half-empty diner.

“Only the best places do.” The bassist grinned at me and leaned forward; supporting his chin with his fist. “Are you feeling better?”

I nodded, chuckling, “I think I’m almost sober.”

“Can I get you anything else?” A lanky youth with short hair bounded up to our table, notepad in hand.

Solas turned to me, brows raised, and I shook my head.

“Alright, so that was one of everything, correct? How was it?” The waiter grinned expectantly at us, awaiting our affirmation.

Solas nodded and handed the man a slew of bills, returning his smile, “Thank you, Krem. It was perfect. Keep the change.”

“Great! Nice to see you again, Solas,” the waiter answered, quickly pocketing the money as he turned to me. “Ma’am.” He nodded his head and went back to the register; opening it with a *ding*.

“Come here often?” I chuckled, grabbing the hem of my dress as I slid out of the booth.

The bassist smiled as he exited  his side. “All the time,” he replied, offering me his hand. As we left the building, another couple was just arriving; their arms locked together as they found their seats. Noticing the new arrivals, our waiter waved and greeted them, an amused lilt to his voice as he called out, “Good evening. Welcome to ‘Krem de la Creme!’”

“What did you think?” The bassist asked as we stepped outside, “besides the rhubarb, of course.” He smirked and turned his attention towards me. I returned his gaze brazenly; emboldened by the sugar coursing through my veins.

“It was amazing,” I declared; crossing my arms as a brisk autumn breeze washed over my naked skin, “better than anything I’ve had before.”

“Really?” He swung his head towards me, excitement evident in the lilting rhythm of his voice.

I nodded enthusiastically in response, smiling through the shivers that shook my body.

“That’s good,” he breathed, his eyes dancing over me. Shrugging off his jacket, he offered it to me with a tilt of his head. “Here.”  

I took it gratefully, refusing my immediate desire to inhale the rich scent of his cologne. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“So.” The bassist offered me his arm, which I earnestly took, and guided me through the people ambling along the sidewalk. “Are you ready to return to your friend…”

_Nooooo!_ My heart thumped against my chest; the sensation rattling my ribcage and squeezing my lungs of air.

“…or would you like to accompany me somewhere else?”

_Somewhere else,_ my brain scrambled to attention, _say somewhere else!_

“Hm,” I muttered coyly, “are there any other places you frequent worth showing me?”

“I have somewhere in mind,” he chuckled, “unless you would rather head back.”

“Show me, then,” I answered giddily, my head buzzing as the prospect of spending more time with him crashed in my ears.

“Hm,” he looked at me strangely, his lips twisting as he continued, “I don’t know if I should.”

“Why not?” I muttered, sidestepping a large group gathered outside of a club. Sound blared from the propped doorway; drowning the entire street in the steady pulse of music.

“Well, you don’t seem to take losing very well,” he chuckled, guiding me through a maze of narrow alleyways that stank of trash and asphalt. “I would hate to have you go home disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” I asked, though my confusion dissipated quickly as I was brought to stand beneath a flashing neon sign. “An arcade bar?” I turned to look at him, my nose wrinkling in delight. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Well,” he tilted his head, a small smirk tugging against his lips, “if you think it’s a bar that also functions as an arcade, then yes.”

I shot him an astonished smile, pleased by his choice of location, and rose up on the tips of my toes in order to whisper sweetly in his ear. “I am absolutely going to destroy you.”

“Hah, such confidence!” He laughed, the sound shooting straight into my belly. “Well,” he stooped down to my level and murmured, “I will sincerely enjoy watching you try.”

He tugged me through the tinted doorway eagerly and ushered me down a flight of narrow stairs; the familiar clamor of arcade games greeting us immediately upon our arrival. The space was huge—filled to the brim with large, boxy consoles that were spread out to fill every bit of free space. In the middle of all of the flashing lights and screens, there was a small bar; manned by a skinny guy with bright green, spiky hair.

_He looks familiar._ I stared at him as we approached, doing my best to place his face.

“Solas!” The man exclaimed, his eyes floating towards me as we neared the counter. “And lady? Hm.” He smirked at me, the curl in his lip making my skin crawl. “Is Falin with you?”

_He knows Falin?_

“No, it’s just us.” Solas shook his head, his voice tightening strangely as he spoke. “I didn’t realize you were working tonight, or else I would have stayed home.”

“Ouch!” The man crossed his arms and looked me up and down, snickering, “On a date, then, are we? It’s certainly been awhile.” His eyes darkened maliciously as he regarded me. “She’s a pretty one. I hope you have plans to take her home. Though, won’t it be awkward with Andru—”

“Dirth!” Solas called out loudly, “I would like you to meet my friend Ivy. I’m showing her around town.”

_Friend?_ I was simultaneously exuberant at being referred to as a friend, and disappointed that he felt the need to define it so pointedly.

“Mmh, I have something else you can show h—“

“Fenedhis, grow up,” Solas hissed, “you’re worse than your brother.”

_Brother?_ My face brightened as the resemblance sunk in. _He must mean Falin!_   They were almost identical—save the hair.

The man pressed his hand to his chest, and staggered backwards. “You wound me, sir!”

Solas shook his head and turned his attention to me. “Would you like a drink?” Smirking he leaned towards me and added, “or would alcohol worsen your already meager chances of beating me?”

I wrinkled my nose at his challenge. “I’ll have one if you are,” I murmured, “and I’ll pay for them too.”

I turned away before he could protest, reaching down into my bra to get my money since Sera refused to let me bring my bag—it didn’t match—and flashed the bills to the green-haired asshole behind the counter.

“No, Ivy, let me—“ Solas began, but I shushed him.

“No, you paid for the food. You like beer, right?” I nudged him away with my hip, forcing a cordial smile to my face as I handed a crumpled bill to the bartender. He accepted it with a wink, and I rolled my eyes. “Besides,” I continued, turning to face Solas once the other man had turned away to get our drinks, “I wouldn’t want you to go home broke and _disappointed_ after I beat your ass into the ground.”

The bassist knit his eyebrows together at my refusal to let him pay, but his frustration was quickly overshadowed by the wicked grin that forced its way across his face. “You’re on, Ivy,” he breathed, “but don’t expect me to play nicely.”

“Is that a challenge, sir?” I countered, bringing my drink to my lips, “because it sounds like empty words to me—the desperate ramblings of a loser too short-sighted to realize the inevitability of his own defeat.”

He grabbed his drink from the bar and led me towards a corner of the room. “We shall see,” he hummed, smirking at me as he slid a quarter into a console.

 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Let’s call it a draw, Ivy!” The bassist exclaimed from the next console over, his voice raising in desperation as he attempted to avoid the swarm of ghosts chasing after his character. “I hate this game.”

“Not my problem,” I muttered, absorbed in my efforts to completely clear the bottom half of my screen.

The sound of him losing his last life made me smile, my grin widening as he uttered a stream of garbled curses. “Lose again?” I asked, turning to face him once I had finished my level.

“This shouldn’t count,” he complained, “It should be a real competition. Let’s play the racing game again.”

“Hah! It counts.” I pretended to think, bringing a finger to my lips. “So how many wins is that for me? Eight? Wait, nine! I caught up fast.”

“Your choice of game was less than fair. We’ve been playing Pac-Man for an hour.”

“What would you like to play, then?” I stuck my hand on my hip and looked at him in amusement.  

“Racing or asteroids.”

_Blegh. The two games I suck at most._

I quickly conceded, rolling my eyes as I spoke. “Ugh, fine you big bab—“

I was interrupted by the shriek of a horn coming from the bar. “Last call, kids. I’m shutting down in 5.”

“Awww, too bad,” I pouted, chugging the rest of my beer, “it looks like I won.”

“You did not!” The bassist took a moment to finish his drink. “We came out tied, 9-9.”

_Liar!_

“Bullshit. You had eight…” I smiled as I picked up his jacket and tugged it on; a pleasant warmth filling my chest when he returned my grin with a crooked one of his own.

“What about earlier with Mario Kart? I won that one.”

I shook my head as we ambled towards the stairs leading out. “Whatever,” I huffed, “then how do we declare a winner? I refuse to let this end in a tie.”

“You refuse?” He held the door open for me, his eyebrows raising comically as he spoke. I stepped out into the frigid night air; entranced by the sparkling mist that escaped as I breathed. The steam curled lazily from my mouth; elongating and dissipating as it rose towards the lights glimmering high above our heads.

“We should probably head back, huh?” I muttered. The streets were almost empty; filled only by a handful of people wandering home as the bars closed. The bassist was quick to step beside me and offer me his arm after letting the door slide closed, and I wrinkled my nose in amusement at his absurdly outdated sense of etiquette.

“I suppose…” He seemed to hesitate, and I watched as he looked all around the barren avenue; his eyes eventually landing on me. “A round of Mario Kart for the win?”

I nodded my head eagerly and followed him down the sidewalk.

It seemed to take us eons to make our way back to their apartment, but when we did, I was instantly wishing that it had taken longer. A finger to his lips, he unlocked the door and ushered me through, and I couldn’t help but remember how he had done the exact same thing just hours ago.

“Looks like nobody is home,” he muttered, a surprised lilt in his voice. Turning towards me he grinned, a devilish gleam in his eye. “All the better,” he chuckled, “no one to hear your screams of defeat, Ivy.”

_Oh, I hope you can make me scream, pretty boy._ My stomach flipped as my thoughts took a shameful turn.

I smiled and took off his jacket; placing it gingerly on the kitchen table. “Bring it on.”

He turned on the game, a grin plastered onto his face, and I made my way towards the couch.

“Would you like to make a bet?” He tossed the remote my way, and I grabbed it; nodding.

“Sure,” I said, raising the hem of my dress slightly so that I could scoot back on the cushion and sit cross-legged.

“If I win…” he selected his character, and I grinned when I saw the little Yoshi icon light up.

“ _ **If**  _you win…?” I prodded, choosing Bowser from the list. There was silence as he selected the track, and I turned towards him, eager to hear his offer.

“Nevermind,” he hummed; shaking his head as a smile rose to dimple his cheeks.

I was forced to look away as the countdown started.

3

“Tell me,” I nudged his thigh with my knee; the realization that I had actually done so sending me into a temporary state of shock.

2

“I shouldn’t.” His voice lowered, peaking my interest.

1

“Whatever, weirdo,” I chuckled absentmindedly, devoting the entirety of my attention to the screen.

He snorted as the race began; lapping me in a series of moves so efficient that they left me reeling.

“This is bullshit,” I muttered, defeat fluttering in my stomach, “this is fucking bullshit!”

“Don’t hate the player, Ivy,” the bassist chuckled, “hate the game.”

I rolled my eyes at the reference, and tossed the remote to the side. The bassist snickered, and pressed pause inches from the finish line.

“Aren’t you going to finish? You’re about to win.” I turned to glare at him, my arms crossed. “Go for it!” I demanded, gesturing towards the screen.

The bassist shook his head, smiling goofily. “Would you come to the roof with me?” He asked, placing his remote beside him.

I gaped at him, confused. “What about the game?”

“Fuck the game,” he responded with a barking laugh. “I’d rather go to the roof with you.” He leaned toward me, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Would you like to go with me?”

“Um, okay?”

He rose to his feet and bounced away towards the kitchen, tossing me his jacket from the table. I caught it and followed him outside, staggered by his abrupt request.

When we got to the roof, he led me around the stairwell to a cluster of chairs and couches spread haphazardly close to the edge. Sitting on a dilapidated sofa facing the skyline, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a joint; offering it to me.

“Would you like to smoke with me?”

I nodded my head and sat beside him; kicking off my flats and tucking my feet up underneath me. When he snapped his fingers, I placed the roll against my lips and inhaled.

“So,” I breathed, a horrifically strong bout of curiosity demanding that I speak my mind, “why didn’t you want to finish the game? You were about to win.”  

He took a long drag before answering me, his eyes on the panels of light decorating the building in front of us. “I’d rather be tied,” he answered matter-of-factly.

My confusion increased, my brows wrinkling as I inhaled another deep lungful of the herbs he offered. “Why?”

“Because…” he began, his face concealed by the haze of smoke coming from his mouth as he spoke, “…I thought that if we stayed tied, then you would have a reason to come back.”

My mouth dropped open in surprise. _Is he saying he wants me around?_ My heart skipped happily in my chest; stuttering hard enough that I could feel it in my stomach. Turning away so that he couldn’t see my outrageously pleased expression, I tried to play it cool. 

“Didn’t get enough of me beating you at the arcade?”

“I guess not.” He shook his head and chuckled softly. “Who knows, though…” He leaned back against the sofa and draped his arm over the back of my cushion. “…maybe if you come around enough, my luck will change.”

I was melting from within, a dazed grin splitting my face as I took my turn with the joint.

“Truth or dare, Ivy?” The bassist turned away from the view in front of us, scooting so that he could face me directly.

My insides tightened when he said my name, though his question made me roll my eyes. “Not that again,” I giggled, “I think that game has caused enough drama for tonight.”

“Come on,” he breathed, sliding closer to me. I could smell his cologne radiating off of him; mixing with the elfroot to create a scent so dizzyingly sweet and fresh that it reminded me of dew in the summer. “Play with me.”

“Fine.” My head began to spin as the joint took effect; the sensation tied to my belly as it lifted up into my chest. In order to ground myself, I untucked my legs from beneath me and brought them up so that my cheek could rest against my knees. “Truth,” I replied, my voice growing impossibly distant as I took another drag.

“What was your biggest fear? You never said.”

I rolled my eyes, considering the best way to lie without it seeming too forced. After two more drags and several moments of silence, I gave up. “I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

His eyebrows knit together, and I examined how the movement created hard wrinkles on the delicate skin of his forehead. The freckles dappling his cheeks were lost amidst his expression as well; cast into shadow by the harsh glare of neon in the background and the lines of concentration marring his face. “Deal,” he muttered, offering me the joint, and I took a hearty drag.

“Being…” I began, taking another deep drag before continuing, “...ordinary, unexceptional.” I inhaled once more, turning my face towards my knees as I exhaled so that I wouldn’t have to look at him “Mediocrity, I guess.”  

We regarded each other for a moment in silence before he spoke up, nudging me gently with his leg, “You shouldn’t worry too much about that,” he breathed, “You’re anything but mediocre.”

_Really!?_ My stomach flipped, and I had to concentrate on refusing my lip’s desire to curl up into an excited grin.

“Hmph,” I snorted, feigning nonchalance, “You’ve known me for exactly 26 hours, and the majority of that time, we weren’t together. How would you know?”

“I’ve got a sense for these things, Ivy.” He grinned at me, his eyes reflecting the lights glimmering above us as he chuckled, “It’s one of my many talents, and I can tell that you’re extraordinary.”

I couldn’t speak, or breathe, or think. All I could do in that moment was gape at him like an idiot as he passed me the joint.

“Mine is dying alone—typical, huh?” He scoffed at himself, rolling his eyes, and I felt a small pang of sadness dart through my belly. I wanted to hold him, to comfort him with sweet words like he had done for me, but the emotion was quickly forgotten as he repeated his earlier question. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth?”

I bit my lip at his reaction to my choice, trying to stifle my grin as his nose wrinkled in amusement.

“Again?” He murmured with a shake of his head, “Fine. Tell me: why didn’t you kiss me at the bar?”

My heart stopped as all of the blood rushed from my face; trickling like ice beneath my skin. “Um,” I stammered, “I was embarrassed, I guess.”

I grabbed the joint and took a drag, my preoccupation with my previous humiliation melting away in the deep recesses of my memory as I smoked. Exhaling I turned back to him.

“Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity,” he stated, his red and swollen eyes glimmering with amusement. “Why would you be embarrassed? It’s just a dare.”

I spoke before I realized what I was saying. “Sera was threatening all night to tell everyone that I had a crush on you, and she used her dare as a way to get back at me for picking on her about Andruil. It was just so…ugh…” I rolled my eyes, frustration making my voice shake, “…and then Sylaise—”

“ _Do_ you have a crush on me?” He interjected, smiling crookedly.

“Wait, what?”

His interruption came as a surprise, and for a moment I had forgotten what I had even said. My eyebrows came together as I fought to regain some semblance of context, and I took another drag while I tried to remember; eagerly searching the bassist’s flushed face for clues.

_Oh fuck, Ivy, you dumbass._

Instead of speaking, I shrugged my shoulders and turned to hide my face in my knees. The clamor of the vehicles and pedestrians passing on the street below was the only sound to break our silence for several long moments, and I became lost in the noise; my body seeming to flicker and pulse to the chaotic rhythm of city.

“Truth or Dare, Ivy?”

_Don’t do it! Don’t do it!_ My brain begged as I was pulled from my reverie, but I ignored it and played along.

“Truth,” I mumbled, slowly turning my head towards him.

He was sitting cross-legged, facing me. One arm was draped over the back of the couch while the other held the stubby end of the joint to his lips. Flashing me a dazzling smile, he offered the rest to me, and I finished it off; waiting for him to speak.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” He whispered once I had flicked the stub away.

Snapping my head around, I glared at him, unsure if I had heard correctly. “What was that?”

_This is a dream,_ my brain rationalized—my emotions jumbling up in my chest until it was difficult to breathe. _This has to be a dream._

“May I kiss you?” He repeated, laughter fluttering along the edges of his request.

_Say yes!_ My inner voice demanded. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

“Um, yeah,” I breathed, nodding my head.

He grinned at me and slid over in his seat, our mouths colliding effortlessly as he kissed me. It all began gently; a timid exploration of my lips as his hand drifted up to caress my cheek. Slowly, his fingers trickled down my neck, their languid movements matching the pattern of his mouth as it moved against mine. My eyes fell closed as I became accustomed to his rhythm, and I returned his touches eagerly; my hand slipping from his jawline to graze the shell of ear as I moved closer to him.

He gasped as my fingers slid over a sensitive spot, and sucked my bottom lip between his teeth in retaliation. The sensation sent red-hot blooms of arousal shooting down into my belly, and my toes curled against the worn fabric of the couch.

I teased the area just behind his ear once more, delighting in the soft moan I elicited from him. He responded my nibbling on my captive bottom lip; tugging on it gently before setting it free.

“You’re good at this,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

I whimpered as he broke our kiss, and opened my eyes to find him flushed and bleary eyed. “You taste good,” I panted, shaking my head as I attempted to get my bearings.

_Oh, my fuck, no. No. No._ My inner voice dropped its head in dismay.

I became flustered, “I mean, you...” I breathed, my head whirling in confusion. “Wait, no, I mean…”

_That’s literally worse. You’re ruining this._

“I mean…” I stammered, embarrassment clawing up my throat. “You too… are… you’re good. At this. Just… fuck!”

I shook my head, my embarrassment mounting as an amused chuckle rumbled in the bassist’s chest.

“Shh, come here,” he growled, burying his laughter between my lips as he pressed his mouth against mine.

A giggle of my own replaced his as my belly flipped in delight. Taking his lip between my teeth, I tugged, and allowed my palm to run over the stubble marking where he had shaved the sides of his head. With a grin, I wrapped my fingers in the braids cascading down from his scalp; humming loudly in approval as he flicked his tongue against the curve of my bottom lip.

I granted him entrance willingly, my tongue coming to meet his as his hand drifted towards the nape of my neck. I shuddered as his fingers trickled past my hairline, tangling themselves in the hopeless pile of hair stacked on my head, and moaned as his other hand slid down beneath the jacket I was wearing and came rest against my waist.

_Please do it,_ my inner voice begged as his fingers trickled down towards my thigh, _just a little…_

“Ivy Rose!”

“Fenedhis, fuck!” The bassist cursed, breaking the kiss and yanking his wandering hand away.

I followed his example, my hand flying to adjust the hem of my dress as I whipped around to see who had spoken.

Wobbling in the doorway, arms crossed and grinning triumphantly was Sera. Next to her, I could see Andruil, her jet black hair sliding sloppily over her face while she struggled with Falin to support Sylaise, who hung limply from their shoulders like a doll.

“And here I was, ‘bout to apologize,” Sera slurred, clapping her hands loudly, “and look at what I find.” Gesturing to us, she shook her head and opened the door, “C’mon downstairs, it’s cold.”

Rising dizzily to my feet, I stumbled over to the group—too ashamed at having been caught to look back at the bassist, though he was close behind.

We were the last ones to make our way through the door; forced to watch as the rest of them staggered drunkenly down the stairs. I kept my head low as we walked, too caught up in the events of the past hour to bother with the shitshow unfolding in front of me. It was because of my inattention that I almost didn’t notice the hand sliding under the hem of my jacket as we made our descent; eager fingers sliding gently across the exposed skin of my back as we entered their level.

Before it was too late, I returned the bassist’s caress, slipping my hand into his back pocket as we followed the group towards the apartment. As Andruil fumbled with the key, Solas slid his hand away from me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“To be continued?” He muttered, the question sending shivers racing down my spine.

I shot him a smirk and nodded.

_Fuck yes!_


	7. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that rocker-boy Solas and Ivy's fun has some dire consequences in this chapter. Ivy has to decide whether to be a good girl or bad, and her choice has a direct effect on her relationship with our Bass-playing musician and leads to a long-awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so MUCH for ALL of your feedback. I literally have cried because of how much encouragement you all have extended to us in the creation of this story, and every single comment/kudos/other form of feedback is sincerely appreciated in the future!
> 
> Thank you! Mwah! <3  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at my neighborhood just as the first pinpricks of orange and yellow light began their efforts to brighten the darkened, star studded sky. I was in a daze—still reeling from the memory Solas’ kiss. My fingers traced the curve my lip as I recalled the feeling of his mouth as it moved, the gentle slip of his palm as it roamed over my bare skin, and the whispered promises of more to come.

I was quickly consumed by my experience—every sensation enhanced by the fading dredges of my high as I stumbled towards the green door marking my parents’ home. The thoughts made my head whirl; further distorting my bleary sight as I giggled and exhaled a haze of mist that gathered in the frigid morning air and surrounded my face—effectively blinding me to the rest of the world. Having left the bassist’s jacket at his apartment, I was shivering; my freshly washed t-shirt barely hindering my escaping body heat. As I slipped my key into the lock and eased the door open, I couldn’t help but imagine the familiar warmth that would greet me as I walked through, the heat of my blankets as I hopped into bed, and the deep sleep they would grant me.

“Where have you been?”

I snapped my head to the side, the hazy glow of dawn quickly smothered by the door slamming shut behind me. I was unable to move for a moment, frozen in shock as I was approached by a shadow lurking in the darkened hallway of my parents’ home. The kitchen light flicked on, and I was confronted by my mother; her face red and streaked with tears.

“Where have you been?” She repeated, her eyes sliding over me as she grabbed a tuft of my hair and sniffed, “Elfroot?!”

I quickly lowered my gaze, and stepped away; tugging my hair from her hand. “I was hanging out at Sera’s, mamae,” I muttered as I headed towards the stairs.

She blocked my escape with her arm. “Do not lie to me, child.” Her voice shook with rage but I stood my ground.

“I’m not,” I declared shrilly, “I was with—“

“Hah!” She stomped into the kitchen and took something from the counter. I couldn’t make out the object with my blurry vision until she held it to my face, but when I saw the notifications from Sera, I felt my blood run cold.

“You went through my phone?” My mouth fell open in shock. I felt betrayed; angry. I was a fucking adult, and they were snooping through my stuff?

“You mean _my_ phone. _I_ bought it. _I_ pay for it. And it was ringing constantly in the middle of the night, ruining _my_ sleep, and according to this…” she rolled through the myriad of missed calls and messages, “…Sera didn’t know where you were either.”

_Fuck_. Any hope I had of making it through that conversation unscathed was destroyed as she slid over to the pictures that Sera had sent of us at the club the previous day.

“Who is this ‘Braids’ person? Sera finds it amusing that she caught you ‘sucking face.’ Is he the dancing one with his eyes down your shirt, or the one carrying you?”

_You’re fucked_. A rhythmic pounding began just behind my eyes, and I dropped my bag to the floor. “Mamae, this is just a misundersta—“

“No.” She hissed, her eyes darkening dangerously as she slammed the phone back on the counter, “I do not believe it is.“

“Mamae…” I muttered, following her dutifully to the living room across the hall, “Mamae wait—“

“That girl is no good for you, Ivy.”

She landed with a huff on the couch, pointing towards the chair across from her before she crossed her arms. I took a seat and sighed, resigned to wait out my punishment as exhaustion completely overshadowed my other emotions.

“You will not see her again.”

“What!?” I exclaimed.

“You are better than this. She is hurting your career, ruining your reputation. You think I didn’t realize that you were hungover at your recital yesterday?”

“I—“

“You come stumbling home at all hours… reeking of booze… wearing that girl’s tasteless clothing. I will not stand by while you waste your potential. Didn’t you see all of the recruiters? You ruined a perfectly _wonderful_ opportunity.“

_Ugh, that word._

“I didn’t ruin—”

“Do not speak!”

She rose to her feet and began to pace back and forth in front of the couch. “The Keeper has asked if you would play for the Vallaslin ceremony next week. I have told her that you would be delighted to do so. The whole neighborhood will be there and it will be a wonderful opportunity for you to repair the relationships you have broken with the other members of our clan.”

_Um. Fuck no._

“Mamae—”

She held up a hand when I tried to protest. “I also told her of your troubles with this girl, and she believes you would benefit from attending the meditation and prayer gatherings this week as they prepare for the ceremony. Perhaps by attending you will remember your responsibilities. Perhaps you will remember what it means to be Dalish. Perhaps you will remember the long road on which we, as a people, have struggled in order to get to where we are today.”

“Those gatherings are for children. I will not—“ I began, but I was silenced by her thundering roar.

“You will, Ivy!” She stormed across the room until she was right in front of me, her eyes shaking inches from my face. “You may be considered an adult, but you are _my_ child, this is _my_ house, and you will live by _my_ rules! Your father and I have let you run wild for far too long!” She turned away from me, her hand drifting up to cover her mouth.

“Mamae,” I whispered, fear making my voice waver.

She didn’t respond. Shaking her head, she walked to the hall, picked up the phone, and started up the stairs. Before she was out of sight, she turned to face me, tears glistening as they fell down her cheeks. “If you don’t do this Ivy—if you cannot live by our rules, then you will leave this house.”

_Where would I go?_

My common sense muttered smugly as my mother stomped away. _Told you so. Sera brings nothing but trouble._

I shook my head, refusing to blame Sera. _Mamae can't mean that,_ I consoled myself as tears pricked my eyes. _She will come around, just give her some time._

I nodded my head, trying to convince myself. "She doesn't mean it," I whispered, repeating the words like a mantra as I climbed to stairs to my room. “She doesn’t mean it. She doesn’t mean it.” Without bothering to change clothes or fix my hair, I fell into bed; tears falling like rain to stain my pillow. “She doesn’t mean it.”

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Since my mother had confiscated my phone and computer, I was left with no way of contacting the outside world and feeling frustratingly bored. After my required visit to the Keeper to attend the nonsensical classes on Dalish history, prayer, and meditation every morning, I returned home, my thoughts centering around the bassist and his kiss.

_Solas._

His name echoed mournfully in my ears like a song, and I filled the whole of my days with music in order to distract myself from the longing twisting in my belly—the melodic strains of my violin filling the house as I sulked. It was little help however, the memory of our night together even pervading my dreams as I slept.

It was clear that my father approved of my newfound “devotion”, however; speaking at every meal of composers and songs, along with my improvement since the debacle at The Amaranthine—but my mother stayed silent, refusing to even look at me.

As I wandered aimlessly through the monotony of each day, my imaginings concerning the bassist became more fervent and heated—my desire for him burning in the center of my being like a flame. I became obsessed with escaping confinement; more determined than ever to win my mother over and end my lockdown. Knowing that it was the only way to see Solas again, I smiled and played my violin all the harder.

Honestly, I was pretty proud of myself. I had done everything she had asked. I didn’t talk to Sera—though that wasn't by choice. I attended, and held my tongue during the gatherings every morning. I had even collaborated with the Keeper on music for the ceremony; lugging home piles of composition sheets that I needed to memorize for the hours in which the ceremony would take place.

I pored over the music daily; skipping meals in order to perfect the parts that were giving me trouble until my belly ached and my fingers bled. I even caught my mother smiling early one morning as she came into the kitchen and found me tending to the cuts in my hand. Though the expression was subtle and fleeting, it was a step in the right direction, and I felt my heart soar as she grinned at me, poured her coffee in silence, and left me to practice.

The day before the ceremony passed the same as any other. I went to the gathering, my thoughts consumed by the memory of the bassist’s lips as they moved against mine, and went home. I practiced the music for the ceremony the rest of the afternoon, repeating the notes until they flew effortlessly from my fingers. That evening, I spent an overlong amount of time attending to my instrument; poring over every detail until the wood gleamed. As I turned my attention to my bow, however, I noticed several long, broken strands falling from the base.

_Shit._

Ambling around the kitchen, I searched for a good pair of scissors to cut the strings with, but everything I found was dull or serrated, and therefore no good for my purposes. I knew that my mother had a pair that she used for issues like this with her own violin, but they were tucked away in her room, and she and my father were both out of the house picking up dinner.

With a sigh, I lugged up the stairs and snuck into my parent’s bedroom. Clicking on the light, I searched through her instrument case, but found nothing. Turning my attention to her closet, I searched for the scissors with the same results. Darting towards her bedside table, I began to rifle through the drawers; rejoicing when I saw their tell-tale shine as they reflected the light overhead.

Smiling triumphantly, I reached in to pull them out, but my attention was immediately thrown towards the pink and gold casing of my phone as it turned on; jostled by my disturbance of the drawers.

_Don’t do it,_ my common sense warned, _walk away._

I tried to listen, I really did, but the steady *ping* of messages as they arrived drew me in; my curiosity escalating as I noticed one from an unknown number.

Biting my lip, I rushed into the hallway and peeked over the banister to make sure I was alone. Keeping my eyes on the stairs, I crept back to my parents’ room, grabbed my phone, and made a run for the bathroom where I began to diligently scroll through all of the calls and messages I had missed during my lockdown. All but one were from Sera as she expressed her overwhelming concern for my silence.

Rolling my eyes, I typed out a message, explaining what had happened when I got home. After I sent it, I went to the single message from the unknown number; joy inflating in my stomach like a balloon when I read the contents.

 

**_\--From: Unknown [12:46]--_ **

**_I got your number from Sera. I hope that’s okay. I had fun the other night, and I wanted to ask if you would like to go to a show with me on Friday. It starts at 10 pm at The Pantheon if you are interested. This is Solas, by the way._ **

 

My heart jumped into my throat, and I was forced to stifle my squeal of excitement with a towel.

_He wants to see you again,_ my inner voice shouted, _you have to go!_

_No you don’t,_ my common sense countered, _what about the ceremony?_

My happiness dissipated. _The fucking ceremony._

I crossed my arms angrily, unsure if I should even answer the bassist’s message. As I considered the best course of action, another text came through from Sera.

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [6:39]--_ **

**_No fucking way! What r u gonna do? Did braids ever text you? He asked for ur number ;) I think he wants to invite u out tomorrow!_ **

 

I responded quickly, my stomach flipping as I explained about the ceremony and my required presence. She answered just as fast, her solution swirling in my brain as I considered the possibility.

 

**_\--From: Sera <3  [6:41]--_ **

**_Don’t skip it, come after. We’ll be there all night._ **

 

_That’s true,_ my inner voice chimed, _you could sneak out for a couple of hours once they’re asleep, and be back before they ever notice._

_That’s stupid_ , my common sense countered, _you’ll be caught!_

_But the bassist…_

_Oh creators, the bassist. His hands, those eyes. Ugh!_

The idea of seeing him again sent my belly into a tumble of knots. I wanted him to touch me, to hold me, to kiss me. I bit my lip as my heart squeezed in excitement, the memory of his caress replaying in my brain on a loop. Groaning, I read his message again; my foot tapping against the tile floor as the call for deviance sprouted in my chest and caused my head to whirl with apprehension.

"I have to go,” I whined, cursing the universe and its timing. My forehead creased as I considered what was worse—my mother's terrifying, though always temporary, wrath, or never hearing from Solas again because I, an adult, was locked away in my parents’ house like a child. The answer burned clearly in my mind, and a wicked grin spread across my face as I imagined the possibilities another meeting with him may produce.

 

**_\--To: Sera <3  [6:41]--_ **

**_Okay :) I’ll meet you there._ **

 

I sent the same message to Solas, my chest tightening when he responded.

 

**_\--From: Unknown [6:42]--_ **

**_I look forward to it :)_ **

 

“Gahhhh! Yes!” I buried my scream in a towel, and scurried back to my parents’ room; quickly saving the bassist’s number and deleting all of the messages I had sent before turning it off. Tossing the phone in my mother’s drawer, I grabbed the scissors and ran back downstairs; finding my seat at the kitchen table right as my parents opened the front door.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

“You’ll do _wonderfully_ , Ivy.”

My mother’s voice broke the rhythmic shuffle of our footsteps as we walked to the ceremony. It was the first time she had spoken to me all week, and, turning my head quickly in surprise, I smiled; pleased to see her look of approval.

My father clapped a hand onto my shoulder, chiming in with a stiff nod, “Yes, you sounded _divine_ as you practiced. We can really see the improvement.”

_Divine. That’s a new one._ I adjusted my sweater, trying to divert attention away from the heat grazing my ears when my mother spoke again.

“A little practice and dedication make all the difference. It’s what separates the good from the great.” The wind swirled around us as we walked, chilling my bare legs and making my mother shiver. “It’s cold today. It’s good you brought a sweater, Ivy. It will be freezing onstage.”

“Yes, practice does mean everything,” my father hummed, wrapping his coat around my mother’s trembling shoulders, “Here you go, dear.”

She grinned as my father covered her, and it reminded me of the bassist and the jacket he had offered me. The memory filled my chest and tightened my throat, and I lowered my head.

“That’s why your mother was so successful. In fact, I remember when I first met her. She had just signed on to her first troupe, and they were traveling through Orlais. I was there for…”

I nodded and tuned them out. _What about passion? What about desire? Isn’t that part of what makes music great? What role do they play in your eyes?_ I quelled the thoughts with a shake of my head, pretending to listen to his story as we neared the crowd of people all gathered in the center of the neighborhood.

We were greeted warmly by the Keeper, and I was shown to my seat as my parents found a place to watch. I was situated on the far edge of the stage, overlooking the hundreds who had gathered in order to observe the newest batch of youths make their transition into adulthood.

_I have to do well,_ I told myself. _If I do well, if I make them happy, then maybe things will go back to how they were… and then I can see Solas whenever I want._

I chewed my lip as I waited for the Keeper’s instruction to begin; ignoring the stares of the crowd and attempting to focus on the achingly familiar lines of music in front of me. I was distracted however; the ceremony holding no interest for me as my brain rolled around my plans for later that night.

_Go!_

The Keeper’s cue startled me into alertness, and I pressed the bow to my violin. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I read over the first line of music, and began to play; the haunting melody ringing out perfectly and eliciting thrilled gasps and looks of approval and elation as I captivated the audience with my song.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

“I’m so proud of you, honey!”

My mother peeked around my door, a pleased grin splitting her flushed face. She and my father had opened up an aged bottle of some kind of fancy wine after the ceremony—at my suggestion—in order to celebrate my success, and both were fairly tipsy.

I grinned at her in return and nodded my head. “Thank you, mamae,” I whispered, feigning exhaustion as I scuttled beneath my blankets.

“Goodnight, Ivy!” My father bellowed from their bedroom.

“Yes,” my mother chirped, “goodnight, Ivy.”

“Goodnight,” I murmured, squinting my eyes closed as she eased the door shut behind her.

I waited until all evidence of activity coming from their bedroom ceased; the noise replaced by the steady roar of my father as he snored. Going to my closet, I pulled out the outfit I had chosen. It was simple: leggings and a dark, plaid shirt covering a black tank top. Even though it wasn’t high on the sexy scale, I knew that Sera would be happy that it wasn’t frilly or pink. After parting my overly long hair and twisting up each side into a topknot—Sera’s favorite style on me—I tugged on a pair of sneakers to finish the outfit and grabbed my purse.  

I snuck out of my house in record time, confident in the rhythmic grumblings of my parents as they slept off the wine. Shutting the door silently behind me, I took off running down the street; going as fast as I could until I was far enough away from my neighborhood to feel safe from possible prying eyes.

As I slowed my pace to a stroll, I took the time to enjoy my temporary freedom; sucking in the bitterly cold autumn air with grateful, heaving breaths as it shook the trees around me and washed over my cheeks. Above me, the sky twinkled in spontaneous bursts against the blue sheet of nighttime, their sparkling light combining with the moon to lead me towards my destination.

After almost an hour of wandering, I could see it in the distance—The Pantheon—its distinct, strobing glare catching my eyes and calling me forward like a moth to a flame. I bounded towards it, eager to be bathed in its flickering glow when a low voice called out to me from the shadows.

“Ivy?”

I spun around, enveloped in a cloud of strong-smelling smoke as a darkened figure approached me. Any fear that I had was quickly dashed upon recognizing the bassist’s unmistakable saunter as he passed beneath a streetlamp. He was wearing a beanie, the maroon cloth pressing down over his chestnut hair and falling in a perfect line just over his brows. The rich color complemented his dark clothing well and contrasted nicely against his pale complexion.

My belly flew up into my chest as he neared. I tried to swallow past the lump growing in my throat, but the sight of his bare arms rippling in the dim light constricted my breathing and filled my head with a myriad of shameful ideas that made my ears burn.

“Solas!” I exclaimed, my excitement bursting through my lips and making my voice crackle strangely. Smiling shyly, I stumbled up to him and waved; the awkward motion making my eyes widen in horror.

_Stop it! Calm the fuck down._

Thankfully, he returned the gesture with a radiant smile of his own, and took a drag from the stub that was hanging between his fingers “Ivy,” he repeated; his voice low and breathy, “hello, again.”

“Hi there.”

Grinning goofily, we hovered in front of each other in silence; our bodies so close that I could feel the heat radiating like sunlight off of his skin. After a moment, the bassist chuckled and shook his head. “Fuck it,” he muttered, flicking the joint he had been smoking to the ground and stomping on it with his foot. Biting his lip, he placed his palms against my cheeks and leaned over; kissing me gently on the mouth.

I was quick to return the kiss, my lips moving languidly against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sliding downwards, his fingers traveled across my throat until they reached the collar of my tank top. I pressed myself against him as my body was overcome by a wave of goosebumps; the icy sensation doubled by the cool breeze blowing through the street.

Smiling at my reaction, Solas let his hands fall down to my hips, and grasped the spot where my ass met my thighs. Before I could register what he was doing, he lifted; the motion raising me from the ground and prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist for support.

“Where have you been, Ivy?” He panted, pressing me against the rough stone of a nearby building. “Where did you go?” Grabbing my lip, he sucked it between his teeth, and pulled; nibbling on it before planting another series of kisses against my mouth. His fingers grazed across my thighs, lazily tickling my skin through the thin fabric of my leggings. Arousal flooded my belly as he moved, making my toes curl and my legs tighten around him.

_Oh wow._

“My… parents,” I huffed between kisses, “I… got… um…” I was cut off as he switched his attention from my lips to my throat. His mouth danced lightly over my neck until it reached the spot just under my ear, and my back arched instinctively as he grazed his teeth over the area.

_Fuck me now._

“You got?” He prompted, kissing along my jawline until he reached my lips once more.

I had to think for a moment, my ability to speak directly affected by the heat building between my thighs. I whimpered as he pressed himself firmly between my legs; cementing me to the wall and allowing his hands the opportunity to travel across my waist. After running his palm just along the edge of my shirt, he ducked his fingers underneath the fabric; their calloused warmth trickling across my navel. “…in… in… uh… trouble,” I stammered; my belly twisting as he flitted back across my jawline and slipped my earlobe in between his teeth.

_Oh, that’s lovely._

“Oh… fuck,” I keened, my voice trembling as he slid his abdomen against the juncture of my thighs and slipped over the sensitive bundle of flesh between his teeth with his tongue. Moaning softly, I pressed back; melting around him as my head fell to the side in order to grant him better access. He chuckled in my ear at my response, his breath tickling my skin, and I was forced to bite my lip in order to stifle the sounds of my pleasure.

“What kind of trouble?” he murmured against my neck, steadily rolling his hips against mine. His hand gripped my ass as he moved, and my body arched against him as desire grew to an impossible height. I became lost in the sensation, my head spinning dizzyingly as the world around me ceased to hold meaning.  

Gasping, I attempted to answer. “They… they—“

“Fucking balls you two, get a room. You know it’s illegal to fuck each other in public.”

I squealed as Falin’s distinctive blue hair came into view; his face obscured by smoke as he brought a glimmering cigarette to his mouth and exhaled. Embarrassed by my incredibly suggestive positioning around the bassist’s waist, I tried to lower myself, but Solas had me pinned; the hard lines of his abdomen trapping me against the wall.

“Fuck off, Falin!” He growled with a tilt of his head.

Falin snorted; exhaling more smoke. “Pff, looks like you’re doing enough _fucking_ for the both of us. Besides, I’m supposed to be here. I’m smoking.”

I felt my cheeks grow warm as the other man approached us; eventually coming to stand right beside me. “Hey, Miss Priss, long time no see. Wanna smoke?" He asked, offering me a cigarette from a wrinkled gray box.

“Uh,” I muttered, shaking my head as I squeezed my thighs against Solas’ waist. After some prodding, he took the hint and allowed my legs to drop to the ground.

“Yeah,” Falin chuckled, “your mouth does seem pretty busy… hey!”

The bassist snatched the cigarettes from Falin and tossed them to the ground. “Fuck. Off. Falin.”

“Wow.” Falin smirked and swiped the box up from where it had landed, snickering, “Feeling _frustrated_ , are we, Solas?” He winked at us as he turned away, and I dropped my head in shame. “Make yourselves decent. I’ll tell the rest of them that you’re here.”

After he had disappeared, Solas turned back to me, his face twisted into a mass of angry wrinkles. A frown marred the lovely curve of his lip, and I had to refuse my urge to bite it as punishment for daring to make such a face. “I guess we should head in?” He muttered, a strange glimmer flashing in his eyes as he looked at me.

I nodded my head, my brain still trying to catch up as I attempted to process our interruption through the waves of desire shooting out from my belly. “I suppose so.”


	8. I Fought the Law, and the Law Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Solas and Ivy reunite, there's a reunion of a different sort at the bar. The consequences for Ivy's choices are made clear, and Ivy is forced to come to terms with what she wants. 
> 
> OH, and Cullen makes an appearance, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVERYONE, seriously, I'm so grateful for all of the feedback! Please don't stop commenting, it helps so much, and your encouragement has been instrumental in this story!!!  
> MWAH! Love for everyone! <3
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you like a drink?”

Solas murmured his inquiry into my neck as he reached over my shoulder in a supposed attempt to signal the bartender. I adjusted in my seat, crossing my legs to stifle the pangs of longing coursing through my belly as his lips brushed against my ear. He lingered a bit too long for it to appear accidental, however; his rumbling voice tickling my skin and prompting a pleased grin to pull at the corners of my mouth.

_ You really shouldn’t… _

“Sure.” I nodded and turned his way; leaning towards him so that our lips almost touched. The flashing lights overhead reflected against his skin, strobing those familiar colors that burst like rays of sunshine in my head and made it impossible to think clearly.

The bassist smiled and inched closer. “What would you like?” he hummed, his voice barely audible over the pulsing beat filling the darkened room. His palm grazed my thigh as he spoke; the delicate slip of his hand hidden by the bar’s dark, wooden counter as he slid his fingers up my leg.

_ You. Naked. Floor. Now. _

“Vodka tonic,” I answered, my voice wavering as his hand crept towards the heat centered in between my thighs. He tilted his head, his fingers edging across the impassable line I had created by crossing my legs.

“Vodka? Planning on going all-out tonight, yeah?”

“Fuck!” I jumped in my seat as Sera’s chipper voice chimed in my ear, and snapped my head to the side to face her. Winking, she popped something small into her mouth, its white exterior absorbing the flashing lights before it disappeared behind her lips—a pill? My curiosity was dampened as she took in our proximity, and I snapped to attention; draping my leg over his hand in an attempt to hide his wandering fingers from her sharp gaze. My futile efforts warranted a throaty laugh from the bassist, and he began a subtle exploration of my inner thighs that made my belly tighten.

“Oh?” Her mouth fell open as her eyes followed the line of his arm. Snickering, she snatched my glass up from the counter and took a sip. “Relax, babe, I’m not here to rag on ya.” Leaning towards my ear, she giggled, “besides, I plan on having some dirty fun myself.”

My face grew warm as she bounced away towards the center of the dancefloor. Andruil’s jet black sheet of hair flew about wildly as she embraced Sera, and the pair rushed off to dance; their palms locked together.

A gentle squeeze reminded me of the bassist’s trapped hand, and I uncrossed my legs to set him free. A smirk tugged along the edge of his lips as his fingers resumed their travels; trailing towards my hip with agonizing slowness. I squirmed in my seat as he passed dangerously close to the juncture of my thighs, his attentions forcing the exhalation of a series of shaky breaths as he progressed ever closer to the aching core of my desire.  

Masking a frustrated groan, I pressed my glass to my lips and drank.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” His fingers slid across my panty line, stopping just before they reached my inner thigh.

“Uh.” I shook my head; my heart thudding in time to the music rattling the counter.   _ Creators, use your words, Ivy! _

“I mean…” I murmured in a trembling voice, but my brain had turned to mush; my ability to speak completely overshadowed by the rivers of fire trailing his fingers as he skimmed my thigh.

He frowned and tilted his head. “Would you like me to stop?” he whispered. His movements halted completely, and my inner voice screamed in defiance.

_ No, no, no, no, no, don’t you dare! _

“No!” I whimpered, shaking my head, “Don’t stop.” A relieved sigh escaped from my throat as he resumed his attentions with full force, and I watched him grin and sip from the liquid bubbling in his glass.  

Having no other outlet for the arousal blooming white-hot in my belly, I pressed a palm to his cheek and guided his face towards mine, my lips colliding with his as I allowed my legs to fall open in welcome of his roaming fingers.

“Miley? S’that you?”

Something knocked into me, breaking the kiss and causing my chair to tilt forward. The drink in my hand spilled as I fell, soaking the front of my shirt as I attempted to catch myself on the bar’s edge. “What the fuck?” I hissed, my eyes darting back to see what had hit me. Stumbling behind me, eyes bleary and drooping, was a man; his dark hair and washed-out complexion eerily familiar.

_ Like Jeff Goldblum _ , I thought, a giggle bursting from my lips as I recalled who he was—my dance partner from the other night!

“You laughin’ at me?!” He roared. His face was flushed, the stench of liquor wafting off of him like cologne, and I wrinkled my nose at the sight.

“Uh, no?” I croaked, stifling the smile pulling at my lips as he wobbled to the side.

“Don’t waste your time on… on this… bitch,” he slurred, staggering towards Solas. “She’s… a fuckin’ tease.”

My mouth dropped open at his insult.  _ Bitch? _

“Hey, what’s your prob—“ I began, but I was interrupted by a hiss and the clatter of chairs as they fell to the floor.

“Back the fuck off,” Solas growled, shoving the man backwards with a push of his hands. Rising to his feet, he came to stand between me and the stranger, but the other man moved quickly, pushed Solas to the side, and grabbed me by the arm.

“Ow!” I howled as he yanked me down to the floor. My mind was racing. Everything was moving too quickly for me to understand.  _ What the fuck, what the fuck!?  _ My reaction was instinctual—fueled entirely by shock and fear. Swinging my free hand forward, I slapped him as hard as I could.

“Fuck!” The man clutched his cheek; the outline of my palm burning brightly against his skin. Eyes darkening, he rushed towards me, and I scrambled backwards in a panic.

“Don’t touch her!” There was a flurry of movement as Solas knocked the man to the ground and straddled his chest. Flinging his arm back, he made a fist, and slammed it against the stranger’s face.

The man screamed as Solas hit him, but the punches only served to infuriate him more. Lurching upwards, the stranger wrapped his arms around Solas’ waist and threw him to the ground. Before the stranger could get any further, however, there was a roar, followed by the unmistakable crackle of magic as it filled the air and danced over my skin.

“I told you to back off!” Solas lifted his hand and clenched his fist, and I watched in absolute amazement as the other man rose towards the ceiling a few feet away. The stranger gripped his throat, clawing at it futilely as he hung in the air, his face turning from a flushed pink to a deep purple as he writhed. 

_ Solas? _

I watched in horror, unable to move as the man, carried by an unseen force, was thrown across the room and landed against the legs of a few who were still dancing; unaware of the drama unfolding at the bar. In the next moments, a crowd surrounded us; shocked faces filling my line of sight and making my heart pound.

“Solas,” I murmured, my hand coming to cover my mouth as he tightened his fist and made the man squirm on the ground, “Solas, stop!” I scrambled towards him, but a pair of arms wrapped around me and held me immobile.

“Hey, now!”

I kicked wildly as my world was turned upside down; the action warranting a sharp twist to my wrist that sent burning pain lancing up and down my arm. I crumpled like paper against the person holding me, unable to do more than shriek Solas’ name as I was dragged to my feet and hauled outside. The flash of sirens blinded me; strobing red and blue behind my eyelids as cold bursts of air slammed into my face, sucked the breath from my lungs and left me gasping.

“Here’s one. You got here quick.”

“I was close by when the call came through.”

"Careful, she's lost it." There was a flash of blue as a man approached; the silver and red emblem on his chest telling me that he was part of the police; more specifically, the division on magical control. I squirmed as he forced me against the wall, panic causing me to kick backwards in protest of his painful grip. 

“Calm down!” I heard him say, but I was beyond reason.

_ You can NOT get arrested, _ my brain screamed.  _ Absolutely NOT! You have to get home! You have to get out of here or you’re seriously fucked! _ I flailed against him, prompting him to twist my arms tight against my back and press me firmly against the building’s exterior. My struggle became half-hearted as I lost my breath. Taking advantage of my lapse in strength, he slapped something icy against my wrists. The object settled with a resounding click that shot straight into my brain, and I collapsed limply against him in defeat as hot, fearful tears fell from my eyes and stained my cheeks.

“Sit.” I was guided to the ground, and leaned against the wall.

I fell back with a sob. “Please,” I cried, desperate for him to understand that I had to go, that my parents were going to freak out, that I had nothing to do with it, but I couldn’t form more than the single word; my plea sounding shrill and strange against the wailing of music inside the club. “Please, I… I…”

There was a flash of light, and the man in blue came to kneel in front of me. I looked up dizzily to find a pair of honey brown eyes peering into my own. The man grabbed my chin, angling my face so he could examine me. “You said there was magic involved, yes?”

“Yeah.” I watched through the tears stinging my eyes as a pair of gray pants ambled up towards the other man’s blue ones, their feet crunching on the gravel lining the alley outside of the club. “This one and the one with long hair started flinging people around like dolls…”

“No,” I sobbed, protesting with a vigorous shake of my head. “No, that’s not—“

I was interrupted by a roar of voices as the door slammed open. Aided by two other people, my Jeff Goldblum lookalike stumbled through the opening, screaming and cursing as he was taken toward the police cars parked in front of the building. Solas followed soon after in silence, his arms tucked behind his back as a man in uniform led him. He looked ragged; his shirt slightly askew and torn at the collar. Even his beanie was gone, causing his hair to fly wildly as the wind blew through it.

“So, you ready to talk with me?” My view of Solas was obstructed as the man who had cuffed me slid down and into my line of sight. Covering my frustration with a shuddering breath, I nodded, blurting out, “It wasn’t our fault!”

The officer raised an eyebrow, but I continued despite his disbelief.

“He…” I looked around for my stranger, and saw him being talked to beside the police car. “Him, over there, he started it. He grabbed me! He… he…“

“Was magic used in this altercation?”

After a moment of stubborn silence, I nodded my head. “But he was going to hurt us—“

“Are you registered with The Circle?”

“What? No, I—“

“Did you, intentionally or not, cast magic during this altercation?”

I shook my head vehemently. “I’m not a mage!”

“We’ll see,” the man grumbled, running a hand through his curly blonde hair, “do you have an I.D.? I’d like to run it—“

“Rutherford? We have a confession.” A young woman raced up to us, shooting me a pointed glare before turning back to the officer. “This one over here, uh…” she peeked a card in her hand “…Solas, claims to have used magic as defense, and says he is not, and never has been, registered with a Circle. I checked his I.D. and it checks out. He says the other guy tried to hurt the girl here…” She gestured in my direction. “…but all we can get from the other one is nonsense. He’s clearly intoxicated. It looks like just a simple, run-of-the-mill bar fight to me…”  

“Nothing is run-of-the-mill when magic is involved.” He rose to his feet and snatched the I.D. from the woman. Looking at it in the light, he muttered, “Not registered, huh? So he’s an apostate… Even more dangerous. This squabble of theirs could have had disastrous consequences. Let’s take him in.” He placed a finger to his lips, and looked at me. “She should come along as well, I want her statement.”

“What about the other one?”

“Hm?” The man looked towards the car at the man still being questioned and rolled his eyes. “Him too. He can sleep off his liquor in the pen.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived at the station in the dead of night; just as the streets of downtown began to empty and everyone went home. I never saw Solas; my sobbing inquiries as to his whereabouts gaining me nothing but burning glares as they placed me in a chair in the center of a chaotic room. Phones rang all around me; prompting people to shuffle through papers and rush off in every direction. Briefly, I wondered if the bassist was in a room like this; if we were noticing the same flurry of organized madness.

_ Maybe this will give you something to joke about, _ my inner voice consoled, but the statement fell flat and did little to ease my misery. Deep down, I hoped that he was okay, that he wasn’t in trouble because of me, but I didn’t linger on the thoughts. My mind was stuck; fixated on my imagination’s repeated visions of my mother’s wrath as I watched the clock hands tick away the hours on the opposite wall.

The curly headed blond dealt with me first. “I’m Officer Cullen Rutherford.” He stuck his hand out for me to shake, but instead of taking it, I just gaped at him; sniffling pathetically since crying had become too exhausting.

“Well,” he sighed as he sat down across from me, “I have a few questions for you, Ms. Lavellan, if you don’t mind answering. I know you’ve had a trying night. I will say, the more open you are with this information, the quicker this whole thing is over.”

_ Not quick enough. _ I glanced back at the clock, my heart thudding in time to the passing seconds.

“Would you like some water?”

I had the decency to shake my head.  _ No time for that, asshole, no time. I have to go home! _

He placed a cup in front of me anyways, and I lowered my gaze; watching the ripples in the liquid as his co-workers stomped around the room. Thankfully, he avoided small talk, and began asking me pointless question after question. I spoke to him in mumbled half-statements; the salty streaks lining my cheeks cracking and pulling at my skin every time I was forced to answer. I didn’t care. I was numb to my discomfort—immune to his patronizing glances and snarling voice. My attention was always on the clock, my eyes blurring with every passing minute.

“I have to go home,” I told him in a crackling voice once his interrogation was over. _ I have to go home. I have to go home. I have to go home.  _ I said it so much that I didn’t know if the words were real, or just in my head.  _ I have to go home. I have to go home. _

He nodded and muttered something about filing paperwork.

“But, I have to go home,” I countered, ripping my eyes from the clock, “I have to go home.”

“Not until everything’s squared away.” Then he left, and I was escorted to another room.

I counted the minutes as I waited. My fingers tapped against my seat, the nails making hollow little popping sounds as they struck the polished metal. After a couple of hours, I lost count, despair flaring up in my chest and wringing choking sobs from my throat. Crying out, I curled into myself, pressing my back completely against the wall, and made myself as small as possible.

_ You’re fucked. You’re fucked. You’re fucked.  _

Music filled my head as I looked for an escape from my anxiety, and I busied myself with replaying the music from the ceremony in my mind. I became so lost in the fantasy that I could feel the pinch of the strings against my fingers, the hearty whine of notes as they rang out from my violin and filled my ears.

As I became more tired, the song changed, turning into a beautiful, lilting melody that pulled at my heart and made my belly feel light. I was sure I had never played it before, but it felt real to me; singing out and making my tears fall anew as I was overcome with emotion.

A little woman with ashen hair jarred me from my daydream just as the sun’s reflection began to twinkle against the buildings.

“Your paperwork is filed, Ms. Lavellan, you’re alright to leave.”

Wiping my tears away with my palms, I staggered out of the holding room, my eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light coming in from the window at the end of the hall.

“What about my friend? Uh… Solas?” I croaked. I felt my brain start back up as she ushered me towards the exit, my head bubbling with fear as I noticed the time on the clock.

“He’s still being processed.” She left without allowing me to respond, and, after a series of poorly suppressed glares aimed at the woman, I stumbled through the door; my thoughts consumed with how to make it home before my parents woke up.

I jogged to a bus stop I recognized down the street, my heart screeching to a halt as the vehicle passed before I could get on. The next one wasn’t for another half an hour, and the world dimmed as hopelessness crashed in my ears.

_ Run _ , my brain screamed,  _ run! _

I didn’t give myself time to think. Turning away from the glare of the rising sun, I ran.

I ran until my lungs burned; my breaths coming in shaking gasps that clawed at my throat. I ran until my legs ached; eventually going numb as I forced myself forward and through the pedestrians lining the sidewalks. I ran blindly, tears streaming across my cheeks as the wind whipped at my face. I ran faster and harder than I had ever thought I could, all the way until I saw the green outline of my parents' door.

_ Home! _

I sucked in a lungful of air, holding my breath in order to stifle my panting as I slid my key into the lock and turned the knob.

“Ivy.”

I hadn’t even passed through the door when my name was called from the other side. Panic rose up into my throat, and ice pricked against my skin as my blood ran cold.

“Baba?” I huffed.  _ Thank goodness it’s him and not mother. _ The air I had been holding in rushed out as the door opened wide, making my head spin and bursts of light fleck my vision. Gasping, I dropped my hands to my knees, my chin falling towards my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

“Ivy, honey…” His voice was strange—low and hesitant. Wrinkling my brows together, I peered up at him, trying to think of an answer for the question he was undoubtedly going to ask, but as I rose up and attempted to plaster a smile on my face, my mother stomped into view.

“How was your trip to the bar, Ivy?”

I stumbled back a step when she slid past my father, coming through the doorway so that we were both outside.

How the fuck does she know?!

“Uh… I… good.” I stammered, my hands flying up in surrender as she continued to approach me.

“Was it, Ivy?” Her eyes were bloodshot—the red lines a testament to another sleepless night. “Was it  _ wonderful _ ? Did you have a  _ great  _ time with your  _ friends _ ?”

“Mamae, I—I—” I tripped over a stray stone in the yard, falling on my back. I scurried back as she got nearer, panic shooting like fire through my legs. My voice wavering, I tried to make an excuse. “There was a show, mamae, and Sera invited me, and since I did so well—“

“Shut up!” My mother’s strangled cry echoed across the neighborhood. “You’re a liar, Ivy Rose. You’re a liar!” She threw her slipper at me with a piercing wail, the bundle striking uselessly against my hand as I swatted it away.

“Mamae!”

“I called your friend, Sera, when we noticed you were gone, Ivy, and she. told. me. everything. Oh, she was reluctant of course, but I guess she’s not too stupid to listen to reason.”

What could she have said to make her tell?

I was frozen in fear as my mother shuffled closer, unable to do more than watch in horror as some of our neighbors peeked out of their doors to find the source of commotion.

“It seems like your night may not have gone so well. It seems that there was a fight. People got hurt. Badly. And you were one of the few to get hauled away!”

She stood right over me, hands shaking. “I told her no, not my girl. Not my Ivy. I can’t believe she would start a fight! You’re  _ lying _ !” She spat the words at me and I cringed; my head falling heavily into the soft, dewy grass.

“So we called the police, and sure enough…” Her voice broke, and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Shaking her head, she turned away and rushed into my father’s arms.

“Get out.”

I heard her command as though it were a mile away. “What?” I murmured, fully aware of the crowd now watching our display.

“I told you what would happen. So go!” She sobbed, stomping her feet. “Get out! Get out! Get out! Take your stuff, and get out!”

_ Where will I go?! _ My stomach shot up into my chest; rolling around in my ribs until I was on the verge of vomiting.

“Mamae… you can’t mean that.” I shook my head, unwilling to believe that it was happening. “Mamae, I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I’ll—“

“You want to be an adult? You want to defy me? Then feel free. Get out! I can’t live like this anymore! I can’t worry over everything you do! Go and don’t come back!”

“Where will I go, mamae?! This is my home, too!”

She didn’t answer. Instead she rushed inside, prompting both my father and me to chase after her. “Mamae!”

She was in my room at the top of the landing, throwing some bits of my clothing in a bag. Once it was full, she hurled it down the stairs where it landed with a thud.

“Baba!” I screamed, but he shook his head at me, clearly unwilling to interfere.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my mother’s arm just as she made a move towards my violin case. “Mamae, no! Stop!”

“Take this, and get out!” She roared, tossing some music sheets in my direction.

I did my best to grab what she was throwing, but my arms were filled by my case, and I couldn’t keep up. “But where—“

“I don’t care where you go, Ivy.” She shrieked. “I can’t even stand to look at you! Get out!

She ushered me back downstairs, her pushing causing me to almost trip over the bag of clothing laying on the bottom step. “Mamae, no!” I squealed as she shoved me out of the door, “I have nowhere to go!”

“Go stay with your city-elf friends, Ivy! You seem to have plenty. Go grovel with the filth you choose to associate with. You want to pretend to be like them? To be without values, or culture, or heritage? Then go. See if living among the lowest of our kind really suits you, or if it’s just a game you like to play. I won’t have any part in your debasing our name any longer!”

I gaped at her in shock as she slammed the door in my face. The full extent of her statement was incomprehensible for several long moments as terror, exhaustion, and anger all fought for their place inside my head. My mouth tasted like metal, my tongue thick and unwieldy as I choked on her words.

“Fuck you.” I muttered, staggering away from the door. Composition sheets flew in every direction as they escaped my grasp, and with a horrible shriek I tossed the remainder of what hadn’t fallen towards the sky. Something within me snapped in that moment, and I turned back towards my parents' home; my vision blurring as anger boiled beneath my skin.

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you!”

I went into a blind rage, and flung my clothes at the door; underwear and shirts floating uselessly in the air for a moment before draping themselves on the hedges lining the house.

“Fuck you!”

I threw my violin case to the ground, stomping on it while I screamed. “Fuck you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

I tore the case open and grabbed my violin by the neck. With a scream so loud that it popped in my ears, I banged the instrument against the stone pathway leading to the door; the resulting clang as the instrument burst apart barely audible over my hysterics.

“I hate you!” I yelled throwing the remnants of the violin at the door. It crashed against the frame and snapped into pieces.

“Fuck you! Fuck all of you!” I turned to face the nosy neighbors who had watched the whole debacle.

“Fuck you and your stupid trees and your stupid rules. You’re all hypocritical pieces of shit. Fuck you!” I flipped my audience off, laughing maniacally as tears pricked my eyes and they darted back into their homes.

“Fuck you all! Fuck this! Fuck!” Sobs tore through my body as I stormed off down the street. I crossed my arms, attempting to hold myself together as I shuddered and screamed profanities. I was unaware of where I was headed until I was seated at the bus stop. People walking by gave me looks, but I didn’t care. I screamed out my pain and frustration at everyone who passed, messy tears flying from my eyes and garbling my words.

My wailing and curses got me kicked off the bus only a couple of blocks down from my neighborhood. I was escorted down from the step by a portly man with ruddy, pink cheeks and a belly too big for his clothes. I stared at the gap between the buttons of his shirt in disgust as he shooed me away, my anger piquing once more and prompting me to scream and gesture rudely at the poor man.

“Fuck you, asshole!” I hollered as the bus puttered away. Turning in the direction of Sera’s apartment, I stomped off. A woman grabbed her child by the arm and fluttered away as I passed, and I wondered how horrible I must have appeared.

_ Who gives a fuck?  _ I sulked, crossing my arms and lowering my head in shame as a series of unstifled, sputtering wails filled the street. My eyes stung from the tears; the sensation worsened by exhaustion as I staggered towards my goal. Eventually, my sobs were quieted by fatigue, and I was forced to concentrate on moving forward as the ache in my legs produced by my desperate run home intensified.

I shuddered when I found her building, exhaling a series of grateful breaths.  “Sera,” I mumbled as I hobbled up the stairs to her apartment. Hand shaking, I rapped my fingers against the door and waited, but I heard no answer.

“Sera!” I called, my voice trembling as I banged against her door again. “Sera, open up, it’s Ivy!”

I jiggled the door handle, hot tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Please, don’t do this, not now. 

“Sera!” I croaked, my forehead pressing against the door as I continued to knock. “Sera, let me in!”

I don’t know how long I spent at her door waiting for some sign of life from the other side. After a while, my legs gave out, and I crumpled against her entryway.

_ Maybe she’s working?  _ I shook my head, no. She made it a point to keep her weekends free, and Dorian and Bull weren’t scheduled to take off on vacation for another week. 

_ With Andruil, then? _ That seemed more likely. She was probably back at their apartment; gleaning from Solas more information on the fight.

_ If he’s even been let go, yet. _

My heart sank, and for the first time that morning I felt an overwhelming twinge of fear and desperation for someone other than myself. It was strange, and made my throat tighten uncomfortably.  _ He’s alright, _ my inner voice chimed,  _ he’ll be fine! _ But guilt weighed heavily on my shoulders. I had been so selfish, so desperate not to get in trouble that I had completely forgotten about him. I curled into myself, letting my tears fall as shame seeped through my chest and landing like a hot stone in my belly.

_ You have to move. _

I didn’t want to. I wanted to wallow in misery until I shriveled up to nothing.

_ You have to get up. You can do it. Don’t let mamae be right about you. _

Biting my lip, I nodded my head and rose to my feet, determined to buck up, and refusing to let any more tears fall. _ You can do this, _ I chanted as I limped towards downtown.  _ You’re alright. You’ll be okay. You can do this. _

It felt like I had wandered for hours; ambling blindly through an unending maze of streets. My legs were wobbly by the time I found the band’s building, and my head was pounding from my hours spent crying and complete exhaustion. I wanted nothing more to go home, beg for forgiveness, and settle down safe and warm in my bed—but I squashed the thought.  _ You can do this _ , I sniffed as a sob tried to escape from my chest.  _ You’re okay, everything’s going to be alright, _ but the words sounded hollow and false in my ears; prompting a flurry of tears to streak my cheeks as I walked through the lobby and got onto the elevator.

When I arrived, I took several shaky breaths in order to calm myself and stifle my crying. _ You’re okay, you’re okay. _

“Sera?” I called, knocking against the door. My voice was hoarse, and I cleared my throat, calling out again. “Sera, are you there?”

There was a rumbling on the other side, and a scrape as the door was unlocked. “What did you leave this time, fu—“ but Falin’s curse was halted as he swung the door wide and took in my appearance. “Woah.”

“Hi Falin,” I sniffed, wiping my cheeks with my palms. “Uh, is Sera here?”

Falin shook his head, his brows knitting together as he answered softly, “She and Andruil just left.”

“Oh.” My stomach clenched in frustration at the news, and my cheeks burned in embarrassment as I debated whether or not to ask the question whirling in my head. My legs wobbled painfully, and I leaned against the doorframe.

“Are you okay, Ivy?”

_ What, no nickname? No snide remarks? _

“Yeah.” I answered shrilly, a crazed smile flitting across my face before it was dashed away by a choking sound that ripped its way up my throat. “I just, uh…” I shook my head, trying to bury the tears that were forcing their way through. “I, um, I need…” but I was cut off by a strangled sob as it burst through my lips.

“Oh, shit… uh…” Falin raised his hands and darted to the side. “Maybe you should come in...”

I blubbered incomprehensibly in response and nodded my head as I followed him through the haze blurring my vision.

“Just… uh,” he stammered, gesturing towards the kitchen table.

I plopped myself into a chair, shuddering as my wailing intensified. He gave me a strange look, as though I were about to explode, and backed away.

“I’m… gonna go get… Solas.”

The thought of the bassist seeing me like this only made me cry harder, and I curled myself around my knees.

_ You’re okay! _ My inner voice consoled.  _ You’re okay, you’ll be alright! _

I shook my head. I wasn’t okay. Not even a little bit. 


	9. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Solas and Ivy are thrown together to deal with the aftereffects of their dealings with the police and Ivy's situation with her parents. The two have their first *sober* conversation, and things escalate quickly. 
> 
> There's cake.  
> Things are said.  
> ~Stuff~ happens.  
> Shirtless Solas is back. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how do I say this without being repetitive?
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO FRIGGIN' MUCH!
> 
> Your feedback is so amazing, and I love everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, or kudos (and other forms of feedback not mentioned) this work! It seriously means the world, and encourages the continued development of the story!
> 
> Mwah! Love to you all! <3  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My inner voice was screaming in protest as I watched Falin make his way down the hall.  _Is this really how you want Solas to see you?_ I shook my head, wiping my tear-stained cheeks against my knees as I squashed the flood of emotion whirling behind my eyes.  _This is **your**  problem,  **you**  need to fix it. Don’t let mamae be right about you!_

“F-Falin,” I stammered, my heart withering even further as I noticed the bags under his eyes.  _He’s just as exhausted as I am._

Falin stopped in his tracks. “Huh?” His voice crackled; husky from sleep.

My thoughts went to the bassist as I took in Falin’s weary gaze. What right did I have to burden them with my problems? Guilt, thick and heavy, roared in my ears, spurring me to stagger from my chair. _I never should have come here._

“Falin, don’t…” I choked, “don’t tell him I’m here.” 

 I stumbled towards him and pressed a hand over my throat. My neck rumbled as sobs tried to claw their way through, but I held them back by sheer force of will.

“I…” I swallowed and stood tall. “I am sorry to have bothered you. I know it’s early.”

I spun on my heels, biting my lip to keep myself from crying.  _Keep yourself together._

“But…hey, wait!” There was a shuffle as Falin kicked my chair out of the way. “Fuckety fucking fuck!” He cursed, bringing a tiny smile to my lips as I neared the entryway. “What the fuck is going on?”

I shrugged, turning to shoot him a toothy, albeit forced, grin. “I just need to talk to Sera,” I chimed, ignoring the painful thud in my chest. “I know you’ve had a long night, so I’m gonna take a walk. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”  

With a tiny wave, I left their apartment. My intentions of taking a walk were quickly dashed, however, once I took my first, wobbling step down the hallway. My legs burned; sore and shaky from my trek across town.

_What about the roof?_  That was a better idea. It was close, quiet, and a great way to avoid people while I worked to soothe the misery bursting beneath my skin. Choking back the sobs rattling in my chest, I hobbled up the stairs to the roof; squinting as I opened the door. Blinding rays of sunlight reflected against the metallic exteriors of the buildings surrounding their apartment, soaking me in their brilliance and burning away some of the rage bubbling in my skull.

_You’re okay._  Swallowing my tears, I took a seat on the small couch where Solas had kissed me all those days ago, tucked my knees into my chest, and listened to the chaos flooding the streets as the day slipped by.  _You’ll be okay._

Tears slipped by my frazzled defenses unbidden in shuddering bursts.  _It’s okay,_  my inner voice chanted,  _it’s okay, you’re okay!_  But I felt too full; brimming with feelings that were impossible to even describe, let alone control. I couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions as they escaped and slid down my cheeks, and I found myself falling victim to the fleeting hope that my mother’s wrath would subside.  _You could go home,_  my brain hummed,  _you could be good. You could make them happy—make them proud of you again._

My chest tightened as the memory of my failed stint at pleasing my family flashed through my head and left a sour taste in my mouth. The sensation was worsened as my thoughts turned towards my clan—of the neighbors with their pompous, tree-lined streets and overgrown senses of superiority. My skin began to prickle as I recalled the way my mother and I had fought in front of them, the way I had cursed at them. As horrible as it seemed, I had meant the words, crass and tactless as they were. They needed to be said, and I didn’t regret them in the slightest—though, that realization brought with it a flurry of questions.  _Do you even want to please them?_ My inner voice snorted _. Do you want to go back to being their little doll—only there to smile, play your violin, and act as they see appropriate? Even if you managed to get back in their good graces, what weight does their approval hold for you?_  

That stumped me. I never had the ability to decide before. Pressing my face against my knees, I tried conjure a possible answer but came up blank. Sniffling, I wiped a tear from my chin, the intensity of my concentration forcing a hard, aching line to form between my brows. I quickly became lost in thought, desperate for answers, but I was unable to extract much from my brain.

_I just want to go to bed._

I imagined snuggling down underneath the warm blankets lining my mattress, laying my head on a pillow and falling into a deep and comfortable sleep. I would wake up feeling safe, to the familiar smell of coffee as my parents started their morning, and I would go about my day just as I had for my entire life.

_That’s boring,_ my inner voice chided. _Do you really want everything about your life to stay the same? No fun…no freedom…_

_No Solas…_

The years of secret fun I had had with Sera’s help popped to the forefront of my mind—the hundreds of movie nights and booze fueled weekends bringing a small smile to my face. I imagined a future without her liberating influence, without freedom to choose, and it felt horribly bleak and not worth the feeling of security provided by my parents’ manipulation of my life.

I shook my head _. I don’t want that._

_Then there’s nothing more to be done_ , my brain chirped after a long, brooding silence,  _all you can do now is move on. No more tears. It’s time to grow up._  I sullenly watched the sun’s reflection against the buildings as it crept higher in the sky, the truth of my realization becoming more potent as the hours passed and the world brightened around me in welcome of another lovely day.

“You’re on your own, Ivy. It’s time to grow up,” I yawned, my eyes blinking closed as the sun took its place directly overhead. The words tasted good on my tongue as I spoke them, filling me with a tingling liberation that overshadowed my bitterness and fear and brought a sleepy smile to my face.  _You can do it,_ my heart sang _, no more tears. You’ll be alright._

I awoke with a start, the frantic honking of a car horn on the street below jarring me out of my sleep and reminding me of where I was. I felt a pang of despair as I recalled the morning’s events, but my brain was quick to scurry to attention.  _Don’t you dare!_  It demanded.  _Don’t even start._

I smothered my feelings with an attempt to recall the dream I had just left. It had been warm, delicious even, and full of such bright, pure colors and sensations that it made me shiver. However, it grew hazy as I stretched my arms and legs straight, morphing into a distorted blur of shapes and sound that fluttered just out of my reach.

Yawning, I blinked my eyes open. A cool breeze tickled my nose as I registered the darkening sky, and I curled into myself in anticipation for my body’s reaction to the cold; but I was surprised to find that the majority of the wind was blocked; kept at bay by a thick quilt that was draped over me and tangled around my legs.  

A familiar scent greeted me as the breeze picked up, and I was bathed in the smell of Solas’ cologne. My ears burned in a mixture of excitement and embarrassment as I considered the implications of his offering.

_He was here._ Briefly, I wondered when he had come by and for what purpose, but then a more pressing thought entered my mind.  _Why didn’t he wake me up? Is he angry with me?_

It took me several minutes to gather enough courage to leave the isolated safety of my sofa, but the knowledge that Sera could be back in the apartment spurred me forward. Lugging the giant blanket in my arms, I made my way downstairs, being sure to fold the bundle neatly before knocking on the door.

“Just a second!” A voice grumbled on the other side.

I took the extra time to smooth the flyaways poking out from my scalp; twisting the longer ones around the buns settled on top of my head. Using my shoulder, I wiped my cheeks, and prayed to whatever gods listening that I appeared at least halfway decent. My expectations for my appearance were dashed, however, as I took stock of my filthy, liquor stained clothing.  _Fuck._

Finally, I heard the scrape of the lock as it was turned, accompanied by a garbled curse. “Fucking—!”

Expecting to see Falin, I smiled broadly, and hoped that my expression would erase any memory of my breakdown earlier; however, as the door opened wide to reveal Solas’ lean frame, my grin turned into a startled frown.

“Solas!” I squeaked, my eyes sliding all over him in poorly suppressed interest. He was shirtless, though the majority of his abdomen was covered by a blue and white checkered apron covered in what appeared to be batter or icing of some sort. I could see the fabric of his pajama bottoms poking out from the thin string tied around his waist and falling to brush the floor where his bare feet were peeking through.

“Ivy! Hello!” He mumbled enthusiastically.

I forced my gaze up from the dip of his waist and saw that his face was covered in streaks, the marks matching the stains on his apron. He had his thumb in his mouth, though the appendage didn’t stop the crooked smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Uh,” I muttered, my mind going blank as I watched him suck his finger, “uh.”

_The blanket_ , my brain prodded.

I cleared my throat. “Um, I assume this is yours. I’m bringing it back.” I offered him the quilt.

He beamed at me, nodding his head. “It is, thank you.” He grabbed the bundle and tilted his head to the side. “I hope you slept well. Any dreams?”

_That’s an odd question_. My ears grew hot, my gut reacting as though he had asked me something extremely personal. “I did sleep well. Thank you,” I mumbled. Arms empty, I debated whether I should leave or find something else to say.

“Is Sera here?” I blurted, the idea of going off alone making my throat tighten.

Solas shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen her all day. She is probably out with Andruil. Why?”

_Fuck._

“Uh, no reason,” I lied, my brows furrowing. Thankfully I didn’t have to wonder about my next move for long.

“Would you like to come in?” He asked, wiping a spot from his cheek with his thumb and placing the finger in his mouth once more. “I’m making cake.”

“Okay,” I breathed, stepping past him and into the entryway. The moment I passed through the door, I was greeted by the warm scent of something sweet as it cooked, and I inhaled deeply in appreciation.

“You like to bake?” I asked, walking timidly towards the kitchen.

“I do,” he chuckled as he grabbed a mixing bowl from the counter, “do you?”

I shook my head. “No. Cooking isn’t really my family’s thing.”

He nodded, smirking impishly. “So, is sleeping on rooftops more your  _thing_ , then?”

_No, but sleeping with you could be._

My stomach fluttered at the thought, and a barb of my own spilled from my lips before I could stop it. “Perhaps…I do love the fresh air.” I tilted my head to the side and crossed my arms. “Is fighting and getting arrested  _your_  thing?”

“Hm.” He placed the bowl on the counter, and sauntered towards me; mirroring my crossed arms. “It’s more  _my_   _thing_  than I’d like to admit. Why? Didn’t you enjoy your ride to the station? Mine was very pleasant.”

“Oh, yeah.” I snorted, my stomach twisting as I spoke, “It was a barrel of laughs.”

 “Good to hear.” He smirked. “I would have hated to send you home  _disappointed_ that your night out was cut short.”

“Hmph.” I huffed. “Do you make a habit of ending all your dates that way, then?”

_Date? Fucking shit, Ivy, no one said it was a date!_  

My heart sank as apprehension for my slip bubbled beneath my skin; the organ falling through my ribs and landing hard in the pit of my stomach. “I mean…I—“ I began, but I was interrupted by a throaty laugh that washed over me like rain and soothed my anxiety.

“Of course not, Ivy.” He came to stand directly in front of me, and my eyes went straight to the muscles peeking out from the sides of his apron. Smirking, he knelt down, his irises burning like an azure flame, and whispered in my ear. “I usually save getting arrested for the third or fourth date, but you’re a special case, and I just couldn’t help myself,” He finished the statement with a gentle peck on my nose, prompting a pleased grin to drift across my face.

_Oh._

“So,” He turned around and grabbed his mixing bowl once more. “Where did you go after our fun with the police? I asked around, but everyone said you had disappeared. Not even Sera knew where you were.”

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. “Uh. I had to go hom—to my parents’ house…I snuck out.”

“Ah.” He raised a brow; understanding glimmering in his eyes as they danced over me. “Did you make it back before they caught you?”

“No.” I croaked; despair beginning to fill my chest. I lowered my head as the memory of my mother’s disownment flashed through my mind. The recollection twisted my stomach and made my heart ache.

_Keep it together, Ivy._

“Oh, yeah?” His voice softened, and I glanced up to find him looking at me strangely. “Does that mean you’re going to disappear again?”

“I doubt it,” I mumbled, “I got kicked out.” I tried to keep my voice level, but it wavered. In an attempt to mask my misery, I forced a smile to my face. “So…if anything, you may be seeing more of me. I do hope you like my company!”

He gaped at me in surprise for a moment before setting the bowl back onto the counter. “Kicked out...of your house?”

I nodded my head. “Yes.”

“Because you snuck out?” His eyes widened in shock. “Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“I guess.” I shrugged my shoulders. “My parents just…I, uh…it’s complicated.”

_Not really._

“Complicated how?” He demanded, his arms crossing again as disbelief marked his face.

I bit my lip, my gaze falling to the floor as I considered what to say. When I spoke, my words were devoid of emotion. “We had been fighting for a while. They didn’t like how I spent my time. I didn’t want to change how I spent my time. I kept getting in trouble. I tried to…I tried…I—”

_Fuck_! My eyes slammed closed as my voice cracked.  _Don’t do this, not in front of him_.

“They’re fed up, and, I suppose, I can’t really blame them.” I brought my hand to my throat to hold back the wave of emotion, but I was too late, and a tear escaped; slipping down my cheek and coming to rest against the trembling line of my lips.

Ivy...I…” He shook his head and stepped towards me, brows wrinkling in concern.

“No, it’s fine!” I sang, waving him away nonchalantly as more tears fell. “I wasn’t much good at being Dalish, anyway. I sort of hated it, actually.”

“What do you mean by that?” He murmured, closing the distance between us.

I shook my head and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just don’t fit in, I guess. I have issues with the way they run things.”

“The way they run things?” Solas tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t know…they’re like some sort of cult.” I turned away, sloppy tears of frustration clouding my vision. “They’re exclusive, self-righteous…obsessed with “preserving” history and ancestry, but it’s all just a bunch of pretty lies they tell themselves to feel important. We are taught, from birth, that we are  _superior_  because we are closer to the Creators, but we can’t even remember their names—if they even existed at all! Everything has been lost. The entire community worships the whispers of a myth so distant that it’s virtually nonexistent. It’s ridiculous!”

“Is it, Ivy?” Solas grabbed my wrist. Interlacing our fingers, he spun me back around so that I was forced to face him. Shooting me an encouraging smile, he used his other hand to wipe the tears dripping from my chin. His thumb brushed over my lips as he pulled away, his gentle touch prompting more tears to prick my eyes. 

 “Misguided as the Dalish may be, elves have a bloody and hard history. Taking pride in their ancestors’ perseverance in overcoming centuries of slavery, oppression, and alienation is nothing to scoff at. It seems to me that the Dalish take such great pride in their history because, for a long time, it was all that they had. Their narcissism seems to be deserved in some aspects.”

“Deserved?” I hissed, snatching my hand away. “Oh sure. Just like so-called “city” elves  _deserve_  to be spat at for having the gall to be born from non-Dalish families? Just like I  _deserve_  to be treated as superior based entirely on the name of my clan and the vallaslin on my face.” My voice was shrill, made more so by the tears falling freely down my cheeks and the sobs forcing their way from my throat. “Fuck history!” I shrieked, “If our ancestors could see how far their children have fallen, how much they’ve distorted their culture, they would weep!”

Solas took a shaky breath, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You do yourself a disservice by mocking your clan. It is your heritage, your history, and they are your people, whether you like it or not.”

“Oh?  _My_  history, but not yours? You’re just as much an elf as I am.”

He flinched as though I had burned him, and turned away. “In any case, treating them this way makes you no better than them. They deserve understanding, the same as any group. You don’t have to like it. You just have to accept that that’s who they are.”   

“A bunch of pretentious, snobby assholes,” I muttered under my breath.

He sighed, and furrowed his brows. “Maybe they aren’t so far from the truth of their history as you think they are.”

The oven dinged across the kitchen, but we both stood motionless; reeling from the force of our argument. After a couple of minutes, the timer rang again, and Solas shuffled over, grabbed an oven mitt from the counter, and opened the door.

A thick cloud of steam rolled out of the small space, bringing with it the sweet scent of baked goods. My stomach clenched once the smell hit my nostrils, reminding me that I hadn’t eaten at all that day.

_That smells good._

“Sorry.” I grumbled, a small frown dragging along the curve of my bottom lip as I pouted. “I’m not in the best mood.”

Solas was quick to smile, his eyes sparkling with sympathy as they danced over my sullen expression. Without speaking, he turned away and pulled the cake out of the oven; setting it gingerly on the counter. After removing the mitts and apron, he sauntered my way, hands crossed over his bare chest. “Would you like to help me with the icing?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I guess,” I muttered, “but don’t be angry if I ruin it.”

“You won’t ruin anything,” he chuckled, grabbing my hands once more. “It still has a while to cool beforehand, though. Would you like some wine while we wait?”

I nodded my head eagerly.

He led me to the refrigerator, and I followed close behind, watching the ripple of his muscles with unabashed interest as he pulled out a bottle of the purest crimson and placed it on the counter. “Are you feeling fancy, today?” He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“I’m always fancy, sir,” I answered, raising my nose in the air. He laughed and reached high into a cabinet by the fridge and pulled out two delicate looking wine-glasses. He placed mine in front of me, the crystal shining brightly as it reflected the light overhead. I watched, fascinated by the contrast of color, as he uncorked the wine and poured the liquid into the glass. It was deep red, almost purple, and sloshed in thick waves from side to side.

“To cake,” he chimed, raising his cup in the air.

I grinned and followed suit. “To cake!”

We clinked our glasses. I brought mine to my lips hesitantly and took a sip. It was strong, with a bitter, sort-of-sweet taste that made my nose wrinkle in confusion. Unsure of whether I liked it, I took another drink, and let the liquid wash over my tongue before I swallowed.

“Ivy?” The bassist muttered, sipping from his cup.

I lifted my head upon hearing my name, my glass still resting against my lips as I drank.

“Would you like to stay with me, tonight?”

_Wait, what!?_

My throat constricted in shock at the question, and wine burst from my lips. I threw my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop the downpour of liquid, but my efforts weren’t enough, and I quickly found myself drenched in red. “Shit!” I exclaimed, placing my glass gently on the counter. The base, however, was too close to the edge, and tipped over as I darted to the sink. By some miracle, I managed to catch the glass, but the rest of my wine cascaded onto the floor and formed a glittering crimson pool. Unable to stop my momentum, I slipped, and fell back on my bottom.

_Creators, strike me down, now. End the embarrassing nightmare that is my life._

“Why?” I whimpered as the wine seeped into my leggings. “Why does this happen to me?” I could even feel some of the liquid squishing inside of my shoes, and I dropped back to lay on the cold tile as humiliation surged through my body in electric bursts.

_Great_ , my brain huffed,  _not only has the hottest man alive seen you act like an ungraceful cow, but_  y _ou’ve ruined your only set of clothes._

Solas knelt down beside me, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Are you alright?” He chuckled.  

I turned around to face him, my nose wrinkling with frustration as the liquid spread towards my shoulders. He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Fenedhis, Ivy…you’re a mess.”

_In more ways than one._

“I’m so sorry,” I squeaked, “I’m so, so sorry!” The liquid quickly soaked through my hair and tickled my scalp. I slammed my eyes closed at the sensation; hot tears of embarrassment pushing through the other emotions stacked up in my skull and slipping down my cheeks to join the wine pooled on the floor.

“Why are you sorr—don’t cry!” His fingers brushed against my cheek, but I turned away. “It’s just wine, Ivy,” Solas giggled, rising up and grabbing a spool of paper towels. He tossed a handful to the floor, and I watched as the liquid was absorbed by the napkins.  “Come here,” he beckoned, offering me his hands, “Would you like to shower?”

I nodded, and he pulled me up to my feet. “Strip,” he commanded, “I’ll wash your clothes.”

I reacted instinctively, my jaw dropping as I hurried to cover my chest with my arms. He laughed loudly at my horrified expression, and rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Ivy, I’m not—“ He raised his hands and backed away. “Okay, I’m going to my room to find you something to wear. When I leave, you can take off your clothes and put them in the washer. You know where the bathroom is, right?”

I nodded my head, my arms dropping as he started towards the hallway.

“There are towels in the cabinet. I’ll leave the clothes by the door.”

I watched him disappear into the hallway, and immediately began to tug off my sopping wet shirt and leggings. Noting the stains on my bra, I pulled it off too, finishing the pile with my underwear. My heart thudded loudly in my ears as air hit my naked skin, and, grabbing the bundle of clothing, I darted towards the washing machine.

“Can I come out yet?” I heard him holler from his room.

“No!” I squealed, tossing my clothes into the machine and making a run for the bathroom.

After tugging the ribbons from my hair, I turned on the shower, setting it as hot as it would go, and stepped gratefully beneath the scalding pellets of water. I sighed as they struck me, delighting in the way my skin began to sting, and watched as my body turned a bright, reddish-pink. The pain of it felt good. It dulled my other senses and weakened the effects of my misery.

Finding soap and shampoo, I began to wash myself clean of the sweat, tears, and wine that had stained my skin during the course of the day. My moves were mechanical, the steam lulling me into a daze as I reflected on my next course of action. As I wondered, my thoughts turned to my parents.

_What do you think they’re doing?_  My inner voice sighed. I imagined them cuddled up on the couch, watching T.V., or reading like they usually did at this time of night. Maybe my mother would bring out her violin and play while my father pored over a newspaper.

_Do you think they care that you’re gone?_

I let my defenses fall. Shuddering sobs burst from my lips; the sting of my tears barely discernable over the hot water. I cried loud enough that not even the pounding spray as it hit the tile could muffle the sound of my weeping. Howling my grief to the world, I crouched over the shower floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. The water hit my head directly, soaking my hair and making it feel impossibly heavy.

Eventually, I cried myself out, and I was left numb and exhausted as the remainder of my tears were burned away by the hot water striking my skin and scalp.

Rising shakily to my feet, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet, and wrapped it around myself. The material was soft against my skin, but I was barely aware of it as I opened the door a crack and peeked up and down the hall for any sign of Solas. The coast clear, I grabbed the small pile of folded clothing at my feet and closed the door.

He had given me a t-shirt—without sleeves, of course—and a thin pair of pajama bottoms that were so long on me that I had to roll them several times at the waist. They smelled like Solas and laundry, clean and fresh, and the scent shot straight into my head.

I noticed as I passed the mirror that the sleeve’s edge was dancing dangerously close to the curve of my breasts as I walked, and I regretted having put my bra in the wash.

_Too late now,_  my brain scoffed. I shook my head, my eyes drifting up to rest on my face. Limp strands of wet hair framed my cheeks; highlighting the pink splotches dappling my skin and my puffy, red eyes. Too tired to try and hide the evidence of my crying, I turned away and shuffled through the door. A cloud of steam escaped as I left the room, following me down the hall until I reached the couch where Solas was sitting; glass of wine in hand.

When he noticed my approach, he set his wine down on the end table by the sofa and stumbled to his feet. “Ivy,” he breathed, his eyes dancing over my face. “Are you alright? I heard…”

_You’re fine,_  my brain chimed,  _tell him you’re alright. You’ll be okay!_

“No.” I shook my head; my voice trembling. “I’m not alright.”

I was overcome by exhaustion and anger, my legs giving way as I was attacked by a hidden reserve of tears. They rolled down my face in streams, and left a bitter taste on my tongue as they came to rest against my lips.  

“Shh, no.” Solas was there quickly, kneeling beside me and gathering me up in his arms. “Shh. Ivy, it’s alright,” he murmured, pressing his mouth against my hair, “it’s okay.”

I cried into his chest, my tears leaving giant, wet spots on his skin. “No, it’s not!” I wailed. “What am I gonna do? Where am I supposed to go?” My words were barely comprehensible, and escaped my throat in a blubbering series of sounds that were further distorted as they rumbled against the bassist’s chest.

“Shhh.” He rubbed my back in gentle circles, and held me tighter against him. “You will be alright, Ivy. I promise.”

“No,” I sobbed, shaking my head, “no, I won’t be alright. I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can.” His voice changed, becoming sharp and hard. Grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me away from his chest, forcing me to meet his gaze. “You will be fine. This is  _not_  the end of the world.”

_Yes it is,_  my inner voice whined, but I stayed quiet, startled by his change of demeanor.

“I know that it hurts right now.” He conceded, his eyes softening as he took in my shocked expression. “I know that it feels like it is the end, but it’s not. You will get through this, and you will be all the better for it, understand?”

I nodded my head, and he pressed me back against his chest. “You’ll be okay, Ivy,” he murmured into my hair, “I promise. Everything will be alright.”

He held me like that for a long time, waiting until my cheeks were dry and my shuddering breaths had evened out before he helped me to my feet.  “Come here,” he murmured, leading me to the kitchen. “Would you like some wine?”

I nodded my head and watched through swollen eyes as he opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of wine. He popped the corks from both, taking a swig from one and offering me the other bottle. I took it hesitantly.

_The whole thing? Just for me?_

He ambled back towards the living room and sat cross-legged on the couch. I followed behind, eyes widening as he patted the cushion next to him. Forcing my eyes away from his bare chest, I took my seat, my heart fluttering back to life as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

“I was watching Jurassic Park,” he stated, “have you seen it?”

I nodded my head vigorously, and took a sip of wine. “I love that movie.”

“Would you like to watch it with me?” he inquired. His skin was deliciously warm against mine as I pressed my cheek against the hinge of his shoulder, and I couldn’t help but nuzzle against it.

“I would like that,” I murmured, bringing the bottle back to my lips.

I was already fairly tipsy by the time they arrived to the island. I hummed softly as the theme played, and giggled; my head buzzing pleasantly as I took another drink. Solas chuckled as I sang, the sound rumbling against my head, and making me laugh harder.

The brooding image of Jeff Goldblum as he flashed onscreen stopped my laughter, and a question burst from my lips. “Solas?” I asked, turning to face him.

“Hm?” He murmured, meeting my gaze.

I turned around in my seat, my head spinning in dizzying circles. “How did you do that last night, with the guy? They said you weren’t part of a circle, so where’d you learn it?”

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he considered my question. “Oh!” he exclaimed, “The magic.”

I nodded my head, and he shrugged. “Uh…nowhere, I…I’ve always known how to use it, I guess,” he muttered, turning back to the screen.

“Really?” I breathed. “No one taught you? I’ve only seen mages able to do simple things, like boil water. I’ve never heard of anyone being able to throw another person across the room.”

He shrugged again, his voice lowering. “I mean…where I’m from…”

“Yeah?” I perked up in my seat, suddenly very interested as to where he could easily learn a craft so ancient and unused it was almost entirely forgotten. “Where?”

“I don’t…” he began. His brows furrowed into a deep ‘v’, and I could feel the intensity of thought as it radiated off of him. “It was a long time ago. Too long.”

He shook his head, and I tilted mine, interest burning bright in my eyes. Instead of responding, however, he shot up straight in his seat. “The cake!” He gasped, rising from the couch.

He grasped my hand and tugged me from my seat, and I followed him eagerly to the kitchen; my question all but forgotten as he slid the bowl of icing towards me.

“You ready to get started?” He hummed, a mischievous smile dashing across his face as he took another sip of the wine clutched in his fist.

“Of course,” I chimed, though my confidence was dashed as he dug through a nearby drawer and handed me a spatula.   

“Now,” he began, “and this is important, Ivy…” He glanced up at me, mischief alight in his eyes. “You must, as best you can, use the least amount of icing possible.”

“Why?” I chuckled, dipping my spatula into the bowl. The mixture was thick; sticking to the utensil easily and I found myself caught up in making patterns.

“Because,” he whispered, leaning towards my ear, “the more we save, the more we can eat!” He slipped my earlobe between his teeth and tugged, making me giggle as the sensation shot to my belly.

_Creators, you can eat me instead._

“Yes, sir,” I laughed, slapping a big blob of icing on top of the cake in front of us. Solas did the same, and we smoothed it down together, each covering our sides so that none of the breading would peek through.

After the entire cake was covered, I took another sip of my wine and lifted my hands into the air. “I think we did it!” I sang.

Solas stuck his finger into the bowl between us, nodding. “That we did.” He beamed at me and sucked the icing from his finger; his grin continuing to spread as he regarded at me.

My ears grew hot as I became aware of his attention. “What?” I giggled, taking a fingerful of icing for myself. He shook his head in response, but his eyes never left my face.

“What is it!?” I insisted, my hands flying to my hips in demand of an answer, and his smile widened even further.

“I like your face,” he hummed, dipping his hand into the bowl once more.

My insides clenched with satisfaction.  _What else does he like?_

“Oh, is that all you like?” I pretended to pout, the wine making me unusually bold. I couldn’t hold on to my frown, however, and it flew away as a pleased grin spread across my face.

“No.” He shook his head, his eyes drifting down over the rest of my body. The blush in my ears intensified; and I took another drink to hide the pink in my cheeks.

“Oh, sir!” I slurred, slapping a hand over my chest and stumbling backwards in feigned indignation. “Are you only into me for my body? How dare you! I’m so much more—“ I fell against the kitchen table, and burst into a flurry of giggles. “…I’m so…” I snorted, laughing hysterically as Solas began to walk my way. “I’m so much more than…um…that.”

“You most certainly are,” he chuckled once he had reached me. Before I could respond he took his finger and slid it across my lips and down to my chin; smearing a dollop of icing against my skin.

His touch made my legs shake, and I fell into a fit of laughter that had me slipping onto the floor. Solas followed me down, his eyes sparkling dangerously as he kneeled beside me. “I really like you, Ivy. All of you,” he breathed, pressing his mouth against my chin. I felt his tongue slide against it to clear away the icing, and my giggles intensified. “You’re so,” he hummed, his attentions moving to my lips, “wonderful.”

_Wonderful?_ I tensed at his choice of words, recalling my parent’s overuse of the description. “I’m not,” I huffed, my laughter replaced by a breathy whimper as he began to kiss me. _“_

You are,” he insisted gravely, quieting my protestations with a gentle tug of my bottom lip. “You… you’re so…” His voice faded as his hands slid slowly up my thighs, and I spread my legs; my back arching slightly as I fought to channel the pleasure kindled into existence by his finger's advance. His comment all but forgotten, I draped my legs over his and around his waist in an effort to scoot nearer to him.

His palms drifted towards my ass as I moved closer, and this time, I was ready when he lifted me and set me on his lap. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled against my lips, rolling his hips gently against me, “I’m so sorry you got in trouble because of me.”

I shook my head, my vision swimming in dizzying circles as he moved. My head fell back as I tried to find the right words to respond, and he moved his attentions to my throat. “It isn’t…” I whimpered, my eyes slamming shut as his teeth grazed my neck. “It’s not your fault.” I draped my arms over his shoulders and pressed my lips against the hollow below his ear; smiling as he groaned against my skin.

“I had to see you again,” he huffed, sliding his hands over my waist as I began to nip at the area, “You’re so… I missed you.”

_He missed me?!_

My lips moved to his earlobe, and I was gifted with a delightfully heavy moan as I slipped my tongue over the bundle of flesh just as he had done to me at the bar. He rocked against me in response, his movements gentle and slow as he doubled his efforts against my neck.

_Oh!_

My concentration was shattered as his hands slipped under my shirt, and my head fell forward as he gripped my hips; angling me so that his abdomen was centered directly between my thighs. I pressed my mouth against his, and, in a desperate effort to intensify the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck; humming in satisfaction as he responded in turn.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered against my lips.

My insides danced gleefully at his words, and I smiled against him. My body tensed as his mouth moved against mine in a series of passionate, stomach-twisting movements; the sensations increased by the friction of our bodies as I slid myself rhythmically against him. The fingers grasping my hips loosened as I moved, trickling lazily over my skin until they reached the area just under my breasts.

_Yes, please, please, please!_

His fingers slid in a line over my ribcage, teasing me with the notion that, at any moment, he could slide his palms upwards and over my breasts. I was quickly overtaken by the skill of his hands as he granted my wish, and was forced to break the kiss as my head dropped back in satisfaction.

  _Holy shit._

"Solas!" I whimpered as my body was flooded with feeling. My toes curled, and I was overcome by the sensation of his fingers as they drifted higher to squeeze my breasts; their calloused roughness contrasting delightfully against his gentle caresses as he slid over my nipples.

I pressed myself firmly against his hips, spurred onward by the hardness that slid against the heat centered between legs. “Fuck.” he gasped against my neck, and I was forced to bite my lip in order to stifle my moans as I rolled my body more fervently against him.

“Ah!” I trembled as he met my movements, and my brain became consumed by the fire roaring in my belly and shooting out through my limbs and pleasurable bursts. Desperate to soothe the ache between my legs, I slid my palms over his chest and abdomen, my lips colliding against his skin sloppily as I continued to move. When that didn’t satisfy the pulsing heat in my core, I dropped my hands to the bulge pressed against my belly.

He stiffened, and pulled away from my touch. “Ivy… we’re drunk.” he groaned, shifting away from me as his fingers fell away from my chest.

My body protested the sudden lack of him, and I grabbed his hands and tried to place them back on my breasts.

“No.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, mumbling into my neck. “We shouldn’t do this. We’re drunk.”

Pouting I rolled myself against him, but he shot his hands down and grasped me by the hips; holding me immobile. “Ivy, no.” His voice was stern, and jarred me out of my haze.

_What. The. Fuck._

“Why?” I whimpered, my frown increasing as he slid himself out from underneath me. He stumbled to his feet, shooting me an apologetic look before he staggered to the kitchen.

“I don’t want to be like this when we…” He shook his head, and grabbed the bowl of icing and his bottle of wine from the counter. "You deserve more than a drunken shag on the floor.”

_No, it’s fine, really, it’s fine!_  My inner voice shrieked, but, deep inside, I was pleased by his consideration.

“Let’s finish the movie,” he mumbled, offering me a hand on his way back from the kitchen. I took it, nodding, and grabbed my wine from the table.

I fell asleep right as everything turned to shit on screen; my slumber so deep that not even the roar of dinosaurs as they hunted their shrieking prey hindered the progression of a delightful dream involving Solas and icing that would be better left untold. Right as my dream Solas was beginning to undress, I was jarred awake by the real one as he gathered me up in his arms.

“Huh?” I mumbled, turning my face into his chest. His skin was warm against mine, and I felt myself drifting back towards unconsciousness.

“Time for bed, pretty girl,” he muttered, carrying me down the hall and into his room. Fluttering shoots of excitement tumbled around in my head as I wondered what his room would be like, but my curiosity wasn’t enough to keep my eyes from fluttering closed as he lay me gently on the bed. He crawled in beside me, snuggling close against me.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, making me smile.

_Goodnight_ , my brain hummed, but before I could form the words, I was asleep, and thrown back into my dream.


	10. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Solas and Ivy are awoken from their night of drunken fun by an unwelcome visitor. Ivy finally gets to talk to Sera about her situation, and a revelation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for your ARTWORK and FEEDBACK and LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I seriously can't believe how supportive you all have been with this story, and I love every single thing you have done/do! Really, don't stop being awesome, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Elvhen used:  
> Sathan mae - please mom  
> Fenedhis - Wolf dick /  
> Nuva mar’edhis banafelas i miol’en av ra - May your dick rot and the insects eat it.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was jostled awake by a flurry of rapid knocks on the door. The sound burst through the haze of my dream and launched me towards consciousness before I could find a way to fight it. “Sathan, mae,” I mumbled, snuggling against the warmth draped over me. It had a comforting smell, homey, and I drifted eagerly back towards the darkness floating behind my eyelids, “ten minutes.”

The knocking grew louder, shooting directly into my brain. “Hey, we’ve got rehearsal!”

_Rehearsal? Rehearsal for what?_ I rolled the sentence over in my head for a while, my ability to think dulled by a vicious pounding that began at the base of my skull. The door handle jiggled, and I flopped onto my back. “Please!” I groaned. My lips cracked from the effort, my tongue flopping uselessly in my mouth as my senses were overcome by the bitter taste of wine.

“Go away,” a voice groaned in my ear. The sound startled me to awareness, and I blinked my eyes open to find the bassist slung over me like a blanket.

“Solas!” The door rattled as the person on the other side began to kick it furiously.

Solas grumbled a series of breathy curses, and wrapped me in a firm embrace. “Fuck off!”

“Fine.” The voice in the hall grew silent, but quickly returned after a few seconds. “You’ve left me no choice, asshole.” There was a click on the other side that seemed oddly familiar, but before I could place the sound, there was a howling stream of music that shot straight into my head and slung me out of bed.

_An amp…_

“Fuck!” I croaked. My stomach rolled threateningly as I staggered to my feet, weakening my legs and making me drop back to the floor. Bile clawed up my throat as I crawled towards the door, the sour taste accompanied by a severe pain centered in my forehead that increased with every earsplitting note.

Solas leapt to his feet, gracefully stepping over me, and stormed towards the noise. “Fenedhis…nuva mar’edhis banafelas i miol’en av ra!” He roared, yanking the door wide open and revealing Falin’s triumphant form.

_Wait… what?_

The music stopped and was replaced by a loud guffaw. “That’s not very nice!”

“Fuck you!” Solas responded.

“Pff, fuck yourself. I’m doing you a favor. Andruil’s on the war path. You’d better come out—“  His eyes slid to my huddled form, and he began to laugh. “Ohhhh, you have _company_!”

The sound of his laughter roared in my ears and worsened the thudding ache in my skull. My stomach lurched as the pain in my head radiated down in pulses through the rest of my body, and I stumbled to my feet. _I have to get out of here._ My eyes slammed closed as my nausea became too much to bear, and I stumbled past the pair arguing in the doorway.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I tottered towards the bathroom, becoming immediately disheartened by the steam rolling against my toes as I approached. Hoping that the door was unlocked, I jiggled the handle.

“Just a minute!” Sylaise’s lilting voice called through the door.

I spun on my heels and ran towards the kitchen; my feet barely touching the tile before my stomach tightened painfully and I vomited into the sink.

“Ivy?”

“Shit, man, what’s wrong with her?”

Hands trembling, I reached for the faucet and turned on the water. _Fuck_. My abdomen clenched again, and I gripped the counter in preparation for what was to come.  

“What in the flying fuck is going on? Why is nobody ready?!” Andruil’s bellowing inquiry muted the sounds of my stomach as I threw up my bottle of wine. Her voice was quickly joined by a flurry of others as they all began to argue, but I was numb to their bickering.

“Alright, I’ll get ready. Back off!” Solas hissed, shuffling into the kitchen. I turned my head when I heard him near; my vision spinning in dizzying circles.

“No, don’t look at me,” I gagged and shooed him away.

He smiled and came to stand behind me, gathering my hair up from around my face.

“No, please,” I whimpered as my belly lurched again, and turned away; my stomach heaving in shuddering bursts until my insides were empty and I no longer had the willpower to stand. “Ugh,” I moaned, sliding down to the floor. _I hate wine._

_You should have eaten, idiot,_ my brain countered with a snort.

“When did she get here? What… never mind.”

I watched through narrowed eyes as Andruil came to stand where Solas and I were. Her presence reignited the spark of thought buried deep in my head, and I mumbled out a question.

“Sera?” I croaked, “Is she here?”

“Uh, no.” She rolled her eyes and threw her hands to her hips as she responded. “She’s at her place. Speaking of which…” Turning her attention to Solas, she tilted her head. “Let’s. Go. Get a fucking move on, I have places to be!”

“Of course,” Solas hissed, “after I drive Ivy to Sera’s.”

“Excuse me?” She exclaimed, her voice growing shrill, “Why?! The girl has legs, let her walk!”

“Because, Andruil,” he countered coolly, “that is what I have decided to do, and there will be nothing more said about the matter.” His voice was low, steady, but even for its lack of harshness it sliced through the room and prompted a rash of goosebumps to break out over my arms.

They glared at each other for a long moment, and I felt my stomach churn again. _No, no, no._

“Ugh!” She huffed as I pulled myself up to the sink. “Hurry. Up. I have to get through everything before 7.”

 The clack of her shoes was muffled as my wine-only dinner made another ugly appearance, and Solas lifted my hair higher. “I’m so sorry,” I choked, letting my cheek fall underneath the running water.

“Hush.” He leaned with me as I hovered over the drain, patting my back and murmuring words I couldn’t make out softly in my ear until my stomach had settled enough to stand up straight.

“Here you go,” he muttered, leading me towards the closet and pulling my clothing out of the dryer. I regarded the faded wine stains littering my outfit without interest, the pain in my head too great to bother with appearances.

Without speaking to the trio watching us from the couch, he ushered me back to his room, closing the door behind me and allowing me to change in peace. I took off his shirt reluctantly, unwilling to part with the item, and gave it a halfhearted sniff before folding it and placing it on the bed along with his pajama bottoms.

When I opened the door, he shot me a beaming smile and came in behind me. “I can walk,” I mumbled, guilt temporarily smothering the effects of my hangover as I watched him slip on some shoes and grab a jacket from the floor.

He tilted his head in response and reached for my hand. “I know you can.” Fingers laced, he led me back through the living room, and grabbed a set of keys from a little table in the hall. “Back in a bit,” he called through the entryway.

“Okay, take care, Ivy!” Sylaise responded brightly. I waved at her feebly, and she smiled.

“Really, it’s fine,” I whispered as we walked out of the hall and towards the elevator. “You should stay here. It might be better—“

“No,” he muttered, giving me a stern look, “I don’t think so.”

“Seriously.” I yanked on his hand and froze in my tracks; the sudden stop making my stomach lurch in an ominous way. “Andruil looks pretty angry.”

“So?” He countered, raising an eyebrow as he slid his hand out of my grasp and clicked the button for the elevator.

“So…” My voice crackled, and I grabbed my throat. “Isn’t this like… what you _do_? It’s clearly important. They need you there.”

“And you aren’t important?” He smiled, grabbing my hand again and ushering me forward. “Besides, it isn't all that. Andruil is like this most, if not all of the time.”

“Hmph,” I snorted weakly as the elevator began its descent. _How does Sera deal with her?_

The lobby was empty when we arrived, and the bassist tugged me close. He hesitated when we reached the exit; his hand hovering over mine for a long moment before he decided to break away and pull the door open for me.

I grinned through the throbbing in my head, remembering how he had played the gentlemen during our time together last week, but my expression was slapped away by the frigid wind howling outside. “Wow.” I shivered; reaching for Solas and leaning in to siphon some of his warmth.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as our feet hit the concrete, and pulled me tight against him. “It’s cold!” He sang, rubbing his hand quickly over my sleeve to create some heat. I nodded appreciatively, my shivers dying as he attended to me, and stumbled along until we found the van.

He drove in silence, save for asking the occasional direction, and I was thankful. Too miserable for conversation, I lay my head against the window and let the coldness of the glass seep into my skin and soothe the ache in my head. The ride wasn’t long, but I dozed off towards the end, and was awoken by a gentle brush of fingers against my arm.

“We’re here,” he hummed as my eyes fluttered open.

I sat up in my seat and took a shaky look around. _Fuck_.

“Okay… just a minute,” I rasped, squeezing my temples with my palms to dull the sharper edges of my hangover as it clanged in my skull.

“Come here,” he whispered, sliding towards me. I inched his way, but the movement made me whimper. “You’ll feel better once you’ve eaten.” He pressed his hand against my forehead, and let it drift down slowly towards my cheek. “I suspect you didn’t eat much yesterday, if at all.”

I shook my head and sighed. His fingers were cool against my face, and I leaned against them eagerly; amazed at how much better I was beginning to feel. Once a sizeable portion of my pain had dissipated, I became aware of a familiar crackle in the air that tickled my skin and popped in my ears.

“Magic, huh?” I grinned at him feebly. “That’s useful. I wish I had my own magic fingers. It would make hangovers a lot more bearable.”

“Yes, though who’s to say you don’t have a bit yourself?” He snatched his hand away and lowered his gaze. “I mean, from what I have read on the subject, once upon a time, essentially everyone had magic. It was just a matter of learning to access it.”

I was thrown back to my childhood—to the myriad of lessons concerning Dalish history and culture that I was forced to attend along with the other children of the neighborhood. The memory of the keeper’s words floated through my ears; burned into my brain through years of repetition.

“I suppose you’re right,” I mumbled, turning my gaze towards the window. “My Keeper told us that magic was a part of everything in the time of our ancestors—as much an element of daily life as the air, or sunlight. It makes you wonder what happened that it’s so faded from the world now. How could something so important become so lost?” My voice was small as I considered the possibilities, but my concentration only served to exacerbate my headache, and I quickly halted my efforts.

“Lost?” He challenged, and I turned to face him. “Do you truly believe it is _lost_?” He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged, my voice shrinking beneath the force of his glare. “It’s so rare... If it isn’t lost, then it must be well on its way to being so.”

“Hm. That’s…” His eyebrows scrunched together, and he turned away from me; a brooding frown pulling at his lips that made my heart sink.

  _Did I say something wrong?_

As quickly as the expression had appeared, it dissipated, replaced by a timid smile. “What are you doing later?” he whispered, reaching for my hand. “You think you’ll be busy?”

“I doubt it,” I chuckled softly, leaning towards him in interest.

“Would you like to go out with me?” He murmured, eyes rolling over me like a wave. “Or… stay in, maybe? Just… together?”

My face broke out into a pleased grin that seemed to stretch from one ear to the other. “Okay,” I mumbled, nodding slowly.

“We can eat.” He suggested, biting his lip. “I can make you dinner. Or we can order in?”

_Or we could get naked... see where that goes…_

“Sure,” I giggled, my eyes squinting closed as the sound sent my head pounding.

 “Okay,” he sighed, a relieved smile flitting across his face. He squeezed my hand and looked outside; his thumb sliding over my fingers before he pulled away and exited the van. I watched amusedly as he rushed to my side of the vehicle and offered me his palm as I opened the door.

“Is my place alright? I can pick you up tonight after practice. Around 8, maybe. You could stay the night…” He offered as we walked up the stairs to Sera’s apartment. “Assuming you wanted to, of course.”

“Sounds good...” I nodded eagerly. _Another sleepover!?_ The idea made my heart flutter in my chest.

“Okay,” he breathed, tilting his head, “at 8 then…”

“I’ll be here,” I hummed, turning to face him outside of Sera’s place. A sunny expression lifted the corners of his mouth, and I felt my own warm smile blossom as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

“Sera!” I called, letting my lips fall as all of the consequences of her betrayal flew to the forefront of my mind. “Open up, it’s Ivy.”

“Ivy?!” Her muffled exclamation trickled through the cracks in the doorframe and I forced an icy smile to lift the corners of my mouth. There was a shuffling on the other side of the door, and she opened it wide. “What…?” She gaped at me, her eyes sliding between me and the bassist a moment before she wrapped her arms around me. “What’re you doing here?” She gasped, ushering us both inside with a tilt of her head. “I thought you were on lockdown at your parents’.”

_Hah. If only._

“I got kicked out,” I said mechanically. _No thanks to you._

I stifled the tears threatening to spill forward by inhaling the rich scent wafting from the box of take-out sitting half-eaten on her table. My stomach tightened strangely, and I couldn’t decide whether I was blindingly angry,  starving, or on the verge of throwing up. “So, I need a place to crash, if that’s okay?”

_It’s the least she can do,_ my brain affirmed coldly.

The door slammed closed with enough force to shake all four walls of her tiny studio. “What?” She squeaked, her eyes narrowing. “Like, _kicked_ _out_ kicked out? Like… for real? What for?”

I glared at her pointedly, my teeth grinding together as I answered. “My mother was waiting up for me. She caught me trying to sneak back in after shit hit the fan at the bar.”

“Damn, babe.” Sera nodded her head, eyes widening in surprise. “That’s awful. Your mum is… something else.” She snorted and crossed her arms as she made her way back to the table.

“Yeah…” I mumbled. Solas and I waded through the discarded clothing littering the floor and towards the lumpy blue couch in the center of the room. Plopping down on the less sunken in of the two cushions, I grabbed a pillow and  crossed my arms tightly in turn. “…But apparently she had some help.”

“Oh yeah?” Sera took a bite of food. “Your dad follow you or something?”

“No.” I raised an eyebrow, my fist clenching to stifle the fury that bubbled beneath my skin and caused my hands to shake. _Was she so fucked up that she really doesn't remember?_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Solas staring at me; his face twisted in a strange mixture of interest and confusion. I felt something brush against my arm—his fingers—but I flinched away from his touch, and centered all of my attention on Sera.

“It seems,” I hissed, the tips of my ears growing agonizingly hot, “that she called you to ask where I was, and you _blabbed_ about everything.” My eyes fell, and I picked at a loose string on the pillow crushed in between my arms.

“What?” She sounded offended, and her fork clattered to the table.

“Look.” I stuck my face into the pillow, resisting the urge to scream. “It doesn’t matter, now. Can I stay here, please?”

“Duh, obviously you can, you twit!” She huffed, leaving her food to stomp towards me, “but how could you think I’d ever rat on you?” She grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the couch.

“How else could she have known?” I growled, angry tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. “She says she called you and you told!”

“What the fuck?!” She flew to the front of the sofa and wedged her way between Solas and me. The bassist gave her a startled look and quickly scooted to the side. “No I didn’t! I haven’t talked to that witch in years!”

 “Well, she certainly seems to think so,” I sniffed, leaning away from the arm she tried to wrap around my shoulders.

“Ugh!” She rolled her eyes. “Well, she’s gotta be lyin’ ‘cause I didn’t even keep my cell with me at the bar!”

_What?_ My brain scrambled to attention, pushing through the ache pounding behind my eyes.

“No, that’s—” I wrinkled my eyebrows together and shook my head.

“Seriously!” She urged me, grabbing my arm. “I didn’t bring a purse, and I knew I was gonna be shitfaced. I didn’t wanna lose it.”

“Well then who the fuck told her?” I screeched, throwing the pillow across the room. “She knew an _awful_ lot, Sera!”

“Andruil,” Solas sighed as his head fell forward into his hands. Sera and I both snapped our heads over to look at him, and I felt my blood run cold at his expression. His mouth was pulled into a tight line.  Fury tugged at his brows, creating a rippling concentration of wrinkles that formed a deep ‘v’ between his eyes. He rubbed his temples for a moment before he continued. “She was holding on to your phone, wasn’t she?” 

“Uh…” Sera murmured “I mean, yeah… but she wouldn’t...” Her voice dipped until it was barely a whisper.  

“I thought so,” Solas responded with a shake of his head.

“She was probably trying to help!” Sera offered, clutching my arm. “She was drunk… maybe she didn’t realize…”

“Maybe.” Solas rose to his feet and ambled distractedly towards the door and opened it wide. “I need to head out,” he mumbled, spinning to face me. A sad smile flitted across his face as he regarded me. “8 still good?”

I nodded slowly, unable to return his smile as the flurry of emotions fluttering through my head caused my headache to grow worse.

“Okay.” He nodded. “See you, Ivy.”


	11. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a DATE for Solas and Ivy! Woo! However, Andruil's involvement in Ivy's recent bout of misfortune causes some tension for Solas that he finds difficult overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I really want to say THANK YOU so FREAKING much for all of the FEEDBACK, and KUDOS, and COMMENTS. I seriously don't understand where all of you beautiful creatures came from, but I love you all, and you are AMAZING.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What time is it?” Sera’s muffled voice barely reached me where I sat perched by the window, and it took another garbled inquiry to drag me from the deluge of thought whirring in my ears. “Ivy!” She called, poking her head out of the bathroom door. “The time?”

I removed my hand from the curtain and watched as the fabric fell to block the last remnant of sunlight as it disappeared behind the luminous haze of buildings marking the fringes of downtown Denerim in the distance. “Hold on,” I muttered, rising to my feet and shuffling towards the phone laying on the kitchen table, “7:35.”

“Fuck.” There was a clatter as something struck the counter in the bathroom, and then a roar as Sera started up her hair dryer.

I went back to my spot, adjusting the skirt Sera had coaxed me into for the hundredth time as I peeked out of a slit in the drapes once more. Pedestrians lined the street below, the tops of their heads blinking in and out of sight beneath the yellow and red bursts of autumn foliage as they went about their business. The wind picked up, and I focused through the swaying branches and onto the worn asphalt glistening in the fading light; mesmerized by the piles of fallen leaves flung from the gutter by the breeze.

There was a screech, followed by the howl of a car’s horn, and my attention was snapped away from the leaves’ frenzied dance as a string of vehicles began to slow their pace. The pedestrians lining the block took the lull in traffic as an opportunity to cross; their efforts assisted by the lights flashing at each end of the intersection. The momentum of their footsteps swept the discarded leaves off course and forced them back into the gutter, and my heart dropped upon seeing their efforts towards flight cut short by the horde of people stomping carelessly towards their destinations.

A hard knock on the door startled me from my reverie, and I scrambled to my feet.

_Solas?!_

I froze, unsure about how to proceed, and hovered hesitantly by the window. Sera was quick to follow my anxious example. As the grumble of her hair dryer stopped, she stumbled through the bathroom door half-naked, her eyes widening as another series of knocks rattled the walls.

“Who is it?!” she mumbled, her question distorted by the bundle of hair pins dangling from her lips.

I shrugged and smoothed my shirt; kicking away a pile of clothing as I hopped to answer the door. I gave the hem of my skirt a final tug as I twisted the lock, and smiled; eager to be whisked away on my date.

“Sol—oh.“ The enthusiasm of my greeting was punctured by Andruil’s brooding glare. My voice dipped as I opened the door wide, and my eyes fell to the floor. “Hello, Andruil,” I muttered icily.

“Mhm,” she hummed, pushing past me. My mouth dropped as I was shoved to the side, and I crossed my arms. _What the fuck is her deal?_

“Sera!” Andruil called, taking a seat on the couch. “Hurry up, darling, I have a cab waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Sera hollered from the bathroom. “Almost done.”

 _Darling._ I rolled my eyes and stormed back to my seat by the window. _Blegh._

Just as I had gotten settled in my seat and resumed my survey of the street below,  I heard a timid tap on the door. My head snapped up to meet the sound, unsure if the noise was real, or in my head. Another series of knocks encouraged me to jump to my feet, and I darted back towards the apartment’s entrance.

“Solas!” I breathed, opening the door wide to reveal the bassist’s lean form. My chest tightened in excitement, and I tugged on my skirt nervously; stammering out a greeting. “Good—uh. Hello, I mean…again.” I shook my head as I fumbled through the words; my ears burning as his lips turned upwards to form a dazzling smile.

“Hello, Ivy.” He hummed, grinning at me from between the braided locks of hair fluttering across his face. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. “Again.”

My skin tingled where his mouth landed, and my hand drifted up to graze the area.

“You look lovely.” He tilted his head to the side as his eyes roamed over me, his expression brightening further. “Are you ready to…”

His smile faded as his attention was drawn to something behind me, and I automatically followed the line of his sight until my gaze landed on Andruil.

She was staring at Solas; eyes narrowed into darkened slits that sent me staggering backwards. There was a long moment of silence, and I withered beneath the force of her glare; my head dropping towards the floor as her mouth curled into an angry snarl.  

_What. The. Fuck._

“Heya babe!”

Sera skipped into the room and wrapped her arms around Andruil’s neck. The embrace forced Andruil to break off her stare, and she turned to meet Sera’s advance with a tinkling laugh that prompted a rash of goosebumps to break out over my arms.

“Are you ready, Ivy?” Solas muttered, brushing against my hand with his own.

I latched onto his fingers as he pulled away, squeezing them like a lifeline as I fought to stay afloat against the icy barrage of tension trickling over my skin, and nodded. “Yeah,” I whispered, turning my attention back to him. “Let’s go.”

I grabbed my purse and a jacket from a nearby table, and took an eager step outside, but before I could get far, Sera rushed from Andruil’s side. “Wait!” There was a clatter as something fell, and then a shuffle as Sera bounded towards me. “Don’t forget your key!”

She shoved something cold into my hand and pulled me in for a stiff hug. I met her embrace awkwardly, my free arm wrapping around her narrow shoulders. “See ya, babe. Have fun,” she whispered, her nose wrinkling with amusement as she registered my and Solas’ interlaced fingers.

“You too,” I huffed, heat trickling towards my neck as I stuffed the key into my bag.

Sera winked at me as she pulled away, tugging the door closed behind her as she scurried back inside. Shaking my head, I turned towards the stairs and found Solas’ eyes fastened on me. They were dark—the usual, sparkling sky-blue shimmer covered by a tumultuous, gray storm that flashed angrily in the half-light of early evening. Stepping past him, I cleared my throat, and tried to rid myself of the tension clinging to my skin.

“Um…” I muttered, my gaze locking with his as I stumbled towards the railing. “Ready?”

“Yes.” His hand tightened around mine; the deep, onyx abyss of his pupils dilating so that they became almost indistinguishable from the icy grey pool surrounding them. “Of course.”  

 _What’s with him?_ My brain sputtered, but deep down, I knew the answer. _Andruil._

Solas opened the door for me once we reached the van, and I hopped inside eagerly. “So,” I prodded as he climbed in on his own side, “what are we going to do?”

“You tell me,” he countered, raising an eyebrow. “What does your newfound freedom insist?” A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth, though the expression didn’t reach the tempest whirling in his eyes.

“Hm… well.” I tilted my head and pursed my lips; feigning intense concentration. “You know… you _did_ promise me dinner _and_ a sleepover.”

“So I did.” He snapped his head towards me, his gaze lightening perceptibly as his smile widened. “If you feel up to it, we can go out… Or…” He turned away and started the vehicle, his lips falling to match the dip in his tone. “We could stay in if you prefer.”

_Say out, dammit. You’re free now! Out!_

“I feel great!” I insisted, nodding my head vigorously. “Besides...” I looked down at my legs; my eyes wandering over the muted swirl of the vallaslin peeking out through the sheer fabric of my tights. “I would hate to waste a perfectly great outfit.”

“Hm… “ His gaze slipped towards me in a series of appreciative glances that made my heart squeeze. “That’s very true.” He maneuvered the van onto the street, his hand slowly falling from the steering wheel and drifting towards my own. “Anything specific you would like?”

I shook my head and grabbed his fingers. “Surprise me.

 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

“That is just a shame.”

I shook my head in dismay as Solas took a large bite out of a piece of pizza. Yellow flecks of pineapple peeked out in every direction; dappling the slice. He hummed in a dramatic display of approval as he chewed, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. “Gross.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” he sang, taking a final bite. “It’s amazing. Besides, the real shame here is that you felt the need to use a knife and fork to eat pizza.”

I smirked and stabbed a perfectly cut corner, popping it into my mouth. “What can I say?” I tilted my head and let my utensil fall to my empty plate; the pronged tip clattering loudly as metal met ceramic. “I’ve got manners. I’m a _fucking_ lady.”

“Ah! I see.” He laughed and placed a bundle of bills on top of the check laying in the corner of the table; handing the stack to our waiter as he passed. I followed his example as he shrugged on a worn leather jacket; my eyes following the various pins and gradiated hues of emerald and gold that decorated the edges of dark fabric as I slipped my own plain coat over my shoulders. “Well, _my lady_ ,” he murmured softly, “are you ready?”

“Of course,” I nodded, giggling as he offered me his arm. “Thank you, _sir_.”  

“So.” Solas opened the door for me, and I stepped through gratefully. “Would you like to go somewhere else?” His eyes sparkled hopefully.

“We could…” The restaurant where he had taken me was right down the block from his place, and I shuffled quickly down the sidewalk; desperate to escape the frigid night air. “Or we could hang out at your place for a bit?”  

“Yeah,” he answered, his smile falling away as we walked. As we came upon the gleaming metal building that housed him and the band, his pace grew sluggish; slowing to barely a trickle as we neared the door. “I think everyone will be home tonight, though,” he muttered, coming to a complete stop.

“So?” Shivering, I darted inside, but my body was nearly yanked back through the door as I was met with resistance from Solas’ arm.

“Solas?” I giggled, my eyebrows knitting together as I took in the look of distress marring his features. “Aren’t we going up?”

“I don’t…” He shook his head and bit his lip, his own forehead wrinkling as he responded. “I don’t know if we should,”  he mumbled, his eyes falling to the floor.

“Why?” I prodded, my voice lowering as I came to stand beside him. The clamor of passing vehicles and pedestrians muffled my inquiry, and I repeated myself. “Why, Solas? What’s wrong?”

“I…” he began, the neon flicker of the surrounding buildings dancing over his skin, “I did not leave on the best of terms with them today, and, in light of Andruil’s involvement in what happened to you…” He faltered, his eyes slamming closed. “I...”

I shuffled closer to him, using his body to block the icy bite of the breeze. _Spit it out!_

There was silence as I waited for him to continue, and my curiosity heightened. Just as my lips parted to form another question, he spoke; his words making my heart sink like a stone into the pit of my stomach.

“I am so sorry, Ivy,“ He murmured, his head falling low. “I don’t know if I can do this… You... I can’t do this.” He crossed his arms and turned away. “I think it may be best to take you back to Sera’s, now.”

“Huh?” My good mood vanished as confusion filled my head; the last sunny dredges of my happiness squashed beneath the weight of his statement. “Wait… What do you mean?” I sputtered, my arms snapping across my chest, “What are you saying?”

There was a long pause while my brain worked to understand his meaning, and after a few moments, my mouth dropped open as the realization of what he was trying to say hit me. “Are you trying to get rid of me?” I questioned, tears beginning to prick at my eyes.

“I don’t want to.” He shook his head vigorously, and I noticed a series of vivid, red splotches spreading from his cheeks to his nose. “I have enjoyed our time together, maybe more than I should, but our association has brought you nothing but misery, and if we hadn’t… If I hadn’t… Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.”

“No,” I insisted, lifting my hand to brush against the cool fabric of his jacket. “That’s not true!” Desperation twisted my voice, making it waver and shake. “I am anything but miserable, Solas. I mean, yeah, it sucks I was kicked out, but it was a long time coming, and now I’m finally able to do what I want, and what I want is to be with you!”

He pulled away from my touch; a sullen expression tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You shouldn’t want to be with me,” he whispered. The rejection stung, and my chin fell towards my chest.

“Well.”

“Ivy, you don’t unde—”

“Look.” I interrupted him, my voice trembling as anger burst from throat. “You had a bad day, I get it.” I bit my lip, stifling the frustration creeping into my words as I considered what to say next. “But, please, don’t try to break it off with me just because of something your bitchy roommate did. Whatever is going on with you, or with them…” I continued, jerking my head towards the building behind us, “It has nothing to do with us.”

He pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, and inhaled sharply. “I just need… to _think_ about some things. Okay? And it wouldn’t be fair of me to burden you—”

“Burden me?” I scoffed, rolling my eyes as tears fell in burning streaks towards my chin. “You mean like how I burdened you, a person I barely know, with my drama all day yesterday?”

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Solas shook his head; pulling his keys out from his pocket and gripping them tightly in his fist. “I will take you to Sera’s.”

_This can’t be happening._

Before I could respond, he took off down the sidewalk. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!_ I tripped after him in a daze, barely able to keep up with his long strides as he marched towards the van. “Solas,” I gasped, stumbling through the people lining the sidewalk. “Solas, wait!” He never slowed his pace, and I almost lost sight of him when he turned the corner. “Stop!” I cried, but my words were drowned out by the cars whizzing by.

I had barely caught up to him when the the van’s distinct silver glimmer caught my eye. Without so much as a glance in my direction, Solas strode towards the passenger’s side and yanked it open. I stood on the other side of the door stubbornly, and crossed my arms; refusing to climb inside.

“Come on, Ivy. Get in.”

I shook my head vigorously as petulance took the reins in my head. “Not until you explain what this is about,” I howled; stomping my foot.  

“Please, Ivy…” His voice cracked, and he brought his hands to his cheeks. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

I shook my head; the tears that had welled up in my eyes falling freely as I cried, “No!”

Solas tilted his head at my childish protestations, and walked away; leaving my door hanging wide open as he crossed over to the driver’s side and climbed inside.

“Ivy!” The engine turning over startled me, and I jumped to the side as the van roared to life. “Let’s go,” he called, his face twisting into a determined set of lines that demanded I obey.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

“Ivy. Please,” he growled. His steely tone prompted me into action, and I scrambled towards my seat; heavy, shuddering sobs beginning to rumble in my chest.

We drove in silence for awhile; the only noise piercing the bubble of tension growing between us being the muffled sound of my crying as I buried my head in my arms. _Why is this happening? Why is this happening? Why is this happening?_ I tore through the possible answers in my head, but came up empty. _Why?_ My brain howled. _What did I do wrong?_

By the time we arrived back at Sera’s apartment, my tears had all but dried; leaving salty streaks on my cheeks that scraped against my palm as I tried to wipe them away. I shrank away from the glow of the streetlamps as Solas parked the car, retreating into the last sliver of darkness not touched by the artificial light pouring in from outside.

“I don’t understand,” I sniffled; the sound barely covered by the jangle of keys as he slid them from the ignition. “What did I do wrong?”

Solas shook his head and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. “Nothing, Ivy,” he sighed; my name pouring sweetly from his lips and washing over me like rain. “I just…” He clenched his fist around the keys in his hand, and I watched as the jagged edges stabbed his skin. “I just don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 _Hurt me? When did he hurt me?_ I turned away and let my cheek fall against the window; a shuddering sigh escaping from my throat as anger flared blindingly in my skull. _Fine. Whatever. Fuck it. Fuck him._

“Solas,” I hissed, gripping the points of my knees with my fingers,. “iIf you want to be alone to think, or brood, or whatever the fuck it is that you need to do to get over your misplaced feelings of guilt—that’s fine.” I wiped my cheeks, and forced myself to meet his gaze.

“It’s not—” Solas tried to speak, his eyes widening as a response flew from his lips, but I waved my hands to silence him.

“Look, I get it. The past few days have been shit.” I fought through the ball of emotion filling my chest, and scraped my nails over the thin tights covering my legs. “But, for future reference, you should know that you don’t _have_ to be alone unless you want to be. You’re doing this to yourself, and I already said that I wanted… I mean… ” I bit my lip and sighed, too exhausted to continue.

 _Maybe it’s for the best_ , my inner voice consoled.

I sniffed, and grabbed my bag from the floor; pressing it hard against my ribs in an effort to distract myself from the fresh spring of tears building up behind my eyes. Just as I had gathered enough courage to say my goodbye, the jingling of keys caught my attention, and I turned my head just as Solas twisted the ignition and started the vehicle. Taking it as my cue to leave, I shook my head, grabbed the latch in the door, and pulled, but as I tried to exit the van; I felt something grab my hand.

“Ivy,” Solas whimpered. His grip tightened as he spoke, and I froze; half of my body sticking out of the car. “Stay with me. Please?”

_Is he serious?_

I was numb; too bewildered to do more than choke back the sobs reverberating in my chest as his hand guided me back into the car.

“Ivy… Ir abelas.”

I knew those words, though their meaning was obscured by my own sorrow. Slipping his fingers from mine, he reached across me and yanked the door closed.

“Ir abelas, Ivy.” Solas covered his mouth with his hand, strangling a curse with his fist, and then dropped it back to the seat so that he could wrap my hand in his once more. “Ir abelas.”  The fingers holding mine squeezed until it was almost painful, and I felt my heart shatter from the force of his touch. With a quick flick of his head, Solas checked the side mirror and slid the van out onto the street; quickly falling in behind the line of traffic filling the lane.

 _Where are we going?_ I watched, dazed, as he maneuvered through the surrounding cars and sped towards the freeway.

Though his eyes were trained on the lights flashing straight ahead, his head dropped back against the headrest as he drove; the action followed by a loud, trembling sigh as he brushed his thumb over the back of my hand.  “I am so, so very sorry.”


	12. Unintended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the aftermath of Solas and Ivy's fight. Ivy wonders where she stands after Solas sends her some mixed signals, and Solas ends up making a rather personal confession. 
> 
> **ALSO**  
> There is a bunch of Rocker Solas' favorite music discussed in this chapter, and because it seemed like a fun idea, there is a corresponding playlist on Spotify. Do what you will with it. Listen as you read, listen after you read, scroll through the songs and laugh at Rocker Solas' taste in music, anything. :) 
> 
> If you don't have an account there, it's free to make, and I love being able to listen to music for free. The link for this chapter's playlist is in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding SOLAS' PLAYLIST: This is the link. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/qgoazw92znrfe4dplfv0g9u7t/playlist/1Kx0lDNqqwIpmlHXnrRT5x
> 
> The songs aren't in any particular order, though I was sure to put the songs that were mentioned towards the top. If you read the description, you will see that this playlist isn't just the music featured in this chapter, but also some of Rocker Solas' favorite songs and inspiration.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who helped me EDIT, offered FEEDBACK, and provided COMMENTS/KUDOS on this work. Support of this kind is more important than I can describe, and it keeps this story going!!!!
> 
> Don't be shy! I would love to hear your comments!!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ARE ALL PERFECT BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! <3 <3  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Solas?”

My voice trembled; his name slipping past the muted cries held at bay deep in my throat as I slid my free palm across my cheeks.

He squeezed my other hand, his eyes fixed on the road as he weaved through the chain of cars scattering the narrow avenues ahead of us. “Yes, Ivy?”  Emotion fluttered along the edge of his voice, and his thumb danced over my skin in a series of gentle motions. I tensed at the sensation, bewildered by the heat coming from his fingers, and sighed.

A lifetime seemed to pass before I spoke again. “Where are we going?” I asked. With bleary, tear laden eyes, I watched the haze of peppered lights fly by until the world grew dark; the only source of illumination coming from the jagged outcropping of Denerim’s glimmering skyline hovering in the distance.  

Soon, the glow of the city disappeared behind a line of trees, and he flicked his gaze towards me. “I don’t know…” After a moment he spoke again, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Would you like me to take you back?”

I shook my head. The motion was slow at first, but became more forceful as I returned his fingers’ soft caress. “No.”

We stayed that way for an undetermined amount of time—silent, pensive; each of us consumed by our own thoughts and the warmth of each other’s hands as city sign after sign whizzed by in dashes of color. Eventually, Solas pulled away, and returned his palm to the steering wheel.

His sudden absence drew me from my contemplation, and I turned to face him; clenching my now empty fist.  

“Would you mind if I put on some music?” He murmured, glancing towards the side mirror as he changed lanes.

I didn’t respond for a moment, my ability to speak delayed as my brain stumbled back to life. Once I was sure that my tongue wouldn’t betray the hurt peeling away at my heart, I answered softly. “No, I don’t mind.”   

He lifted himself from the seat, dug around in his pocket, and pulled out his cell. After placing it next to my thigh, he grabbed a cord hanging from the radio and offered it to me. “Would you like to choose something?”

I took his phone, and pulled up his music. Without paying much attention to what I was doing, I chose a random playlist, put it on shuffle, and set the device back next to my leg. A familiar, melodic tune trickled through the speakers, and I smiled sadly as the steady, popping thrum of the guitar was quickly joined by a violin. “The Cranberries?” I asked, turning to face him.

His eyes flitted towards me; a strange expression twisting his lips as he muttered his response. “Yeah,” he chuckled; nodding. “What about it?”

“Nothing.” I shook my head. “I like it.” I tapped my finger against my thigh as the song played out; my body melting into my seat as the music filled the car and lulled me into a blissful state of dreamlike relaxation. 

“Morrissey!” Solas exclaimed as the next song began. My eyes popped open as the volume was cranked up higher; just in time to see Solas perk up in his seat. “I love this one.” 

I tilted my head. “Morrissey?” I murmured, “Never heard of it.”

“Really?!” Solas reached for my hand, and I gave it to him willingly.  

“No, never.”

His fingers slid across my palm and towards my wrist, the action encouraging a wave of goosebumps to sprout up where his skin met mine and spread across my arm.

“How…?” He gaped at me; his eyes darting from the road and back to me in astonishment. “And you call yourself a musician. Tsk, tsk.”

I shrugged, and rubbed my eyes; an unintentional smile lifting my lips as he expressed his disappointment.  As the tempo increased, he began to tap along with steady rhythm that emanated from the speakers; grinning wildly.

“This song,” he announced, lifting my hand to his lips like a microphone, “is for the exceptionally beautiful girl sitting next to me…” I giggled as he spoke into my fist; his words tickling my skin and making my cheeks grow warm. “…who,  _ despite  _ not knowing about Morrissey, is impossibly wonderful, and has smitten me entirely. To Ivy, everyone!”

_ Smitten? _ My heart thudded in my chest with such force that I could feel it in my throat.  _ What about what happened before? _

He raised my arm into the air, and began to cheer. “Ivy, Ivy, Ivy!” He chanted, my name rolling off of his tongue so sweetly that it muted my laughter and shocked me into silence.

Thankfully, he was unaware of my hesitation, and brought my hand back towards his mouth; kissing my knuckles gently before he began to sing.

“...In the absence of your smiling face…” he crooned, easing my fist open and pressing his palm against mine. My nose wrinkled in amusement, and I spread my fingers out so that he could interlace his with mine.

_ Oh. _ A pleased expression split my face as he tickled the skin in between my fingers, and I was forced to bite my lip in order to slow its rapid expansion. In an effort to hide my expression, I looked down; my toes tapping to the beat as the ache that had been building in my chest faded away to nothing.

“...I travel all over the place…” He coaxed my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against the spot where my wrist met my palm. Wary, I stole a series of glances at him out of the corner of my eye. His smile beamed brightly through the heavy darkness that filled the van, and I brought my knees up to my chest as Solas planted a series of gentle kisses across my skin. The sensation shot tingling bolts of excitement throughout my body, and I found myself captivated by the shape of his lips as he sang.  

“...I have decided… I’m…” His voice rose with every word, and he squeezed my hand tightly; looking at me every now and then out of the corner of his eye. He winked as he continued with the next verse, and my belly tightened gleefully in response.

“…throwing my arms around… around  _ Ivyyy  _ because—“

“Oh, really?!” I interjected; my ears burning red-hot as he trilled my name in harmony with the music.

He nodded enthusiastically; snickering as he continued the song. “…I’M THROWING MY ARMS AROUND...” he roared, “…AROUND  _ IVY _ BECAUSE…”

His enthusiasm was infectious. Belting out the remainder of the chorus, he kissed my palm, and I fell into a fit of giggles; unable to stop myself from humming along with him until the song ended.

“Beautifully done!” I exclaimed with a smirk. He returned my look with a mischievous smile of his own; his expression widening as the next song began to play. It was a familiar tune, older, and guitar heavy. I tilted my head as I tried to place it; though I didn’t recognize it until after the first verse.

“Darling you got to let me know…” Solas brought my hand back up to his mouth, his voice deepening to match the tone of the music. “Should I stay or should I go?”

I chuckled, my inhibitions thrown to the side as the next verse poured from my lips. “If you say that you are mine…”

Solas snapped his head in my direction, eyes sparkling as an enormous grin dimpled his cheeks.

I returned his smile, and yanked his hand towards me; singing into his fist. “…I’ll be here ‘til the end of time!”  

He busted out laughing, and gripped my hand tightly as he joined me. “So you’ve got to let me know,” we sang together, our volume increasing until the sound from the speakers was all but muted out, “should I stay or should I go?”

The hours passed in a blur of music and laughter, and soon we were deep in conversation about our favorite songs. He talked about The Cranberries so much that I began to snicker every time he mentioned them, though that was nothing compared to the ridicule I endured for my supposedly “obscure and peculiar” taste in music.

“Where are we?” I giggled as a slow, sulky song by Travis trickled through the speakers, and took a look at the clock. It was past 1 in the morning, and my mouth dropped open in surprise.  _ It’s been over 3 hours… _

“Uh… North?” Solas glanced at the next cluster of signs as we passed. “Oh!” He muttered in surprise, “I appears that we are almost to Amaranthine.”

“Amaranthine?” My mind immediately conjured up images of the concert hall with its unending maze of gardens and stages.

“Yeah.” Solas nodded. “Have you been to the beaches there?”

I bit my lip. “No.” 

“Want to go?”

“Sure.” I nodded, hiding my eagerness with a small shrug as I leaned back in my seat. Even for the late hour, I felt strangely alert, and I watched with interest as Solas navigated us through the darkness and towards a glimmering chain of lights in the distance.  

 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

“You know…” Solas’ voice was nearly carried away by the wind as he made his way down from the empty parking lot of a twenty-four hour convenience store perched on the ridge above—the only one in that side of town, it turns out—and towards a well concealed, though rocky parcel of beach several feet below where we had managed to park the van. “…I am very disappointed in their options for alcohol. Wine coolers, but no beer? Seriously?”

“Snob.” I snorted and rolled my eyes; kicking off my shoe in order to dip my bare toes into the cold sand. Something sharp pressed against my skin, and I winced. “Beggars can’t be choosers, you know.” Shoving my hands in my pockets, I peeked out from around the van to watch him approach.

“Ha. Ha.” Lips dripping with sarcasm, he closed the distance between us; his expression illuminated by the silver light emanating from the moon directly overhead. With a sigh, he placed two square cases of liquid next to where I sat in the trunk. “Pink or blue?”

“Pink,” I murmured, scooting over so that he could sit next to me.

He handed me a bottle, and picked one for himself. “Oh! And I got snacks.” He slid a bag my way, and I peered inside. It was full of junk food, and I chuckled in approval; grabbing a packet of brightly colored candy to go with my drink. Popping a piece into my mouth, I turned towards the ocean several dozen yards away, and looked out over the glittering water as it swirled and sloshed against the rocks lining the shore.

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

I snapped my head back towards Solas; my attention going directly towards the joint held loosely between his fingers. “Of course not.”  _ Have I ever? _

“Do you want one?” He mumbled with a snap of his fingers. Magic fizzled in the air, making me shiver as he brought the fire dancing over his fingers to his mouth and inhaled.

My nose wrinkled in amusement as I recalled the last time I had smoked with him, and nodded. “Sure.”

He reached into his wallet and handed me another joint, and I brought it to my lips. With a resounding snap, he brightened the space around us with a flickering flame and held it to the roll of herbs I held. Mirroring his example, I breathed in deeply, the sweet taste of elfroot pricking my tongue and shooting straight into my head.

“Want some music?”

I nodded, a broad smile splitting my cheeks as a raspy voice trickled from his phone. “Again with The Cranberries?” I asked, taking a deep drag from my joint.

“Haha, yeah…” Solas murmured, eyes sparkling as he scooted further into the van and took a sip from the blue liquid at his side. “…unless you would prefer something else?”

“No.” I shook my head, my vision shivering disconcertingly as I moved. “They’re alright.” The tune was catchy, and my heart seemed to patter in time with the drums as I turned towards the boxy ocean view framed by the van’s rear doors. A sudden haunting cry from the lead vocalist pierced my ears and filled my chest with a strange urgency that brought a wide smile to my face. “What’s this one called?” I asked, tapping my pinky against my thigh in time to the beat.

“Dreams.” There was a shuffle and the crackle of a bag being opened, but my attention was all but consumed by the moon’s reflection sparkling against the undulating black sheet of water in front of me. The sight seemed familiar, each ripple flowing across the darkened sea in a chain of movement that seemed endless, and I was quickly absorbed by the glimmering ebony depths as I attempted to identify the whirl of emotion fluttering to life deep in my belly.

A few more inhalations had me slumping against the van’s interior; the world around me growing dim as my body became heavy and my vision tunneled to center on the score of waves crashing against the beach. Taking a drink, I chuckled, and popped another piece of candy into my mouth. My nose wrinkled as the sugary medley burst against my cheeks and encased my tongue, and I rubbed it against the roof of my mouth and over my lips; my laughter turning into breathless exclamations of delight at my inability to escape the overwhelming sweetness.

“What is it, Ivy?” Solas called from behind me. I felt something slide across my back and dart beneath my jacket; tickling my sides and making me squirm.

“Huh?” I jumped and turned my head, startled by the hum of my own voice as I spun away from the ocean dancing in the distance.

Solas regarded me from where he lay spread out across the floor of the trunk, and tucked the hand that had been touching me beneath his head. His lips parted in an effort to tell me something, but my mind was blank; wiped clean by the generous curve of his mouth as he tilted his head and brought a joint to his lips.

“W-wait…uh…” I stammered, my voice seeming impossibly distant. My eyebrows knitted together as I struggled to relay the question burning in my brain, but my thoughts moved too fast for me to catch and I had to settle with a fumbling “what?” that brought a bright smile to Solas’ face.

“I asked if you were alright, and at what you were laughing.” He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke that hovered in the car for a moment before being blasted away by the breeze.

_ Was I laughing? _ My hair whipped around my face as the wind intensified, and I curled around my knees; pursing my lips as I attempted to search my brain for the answer.  

I couldn’t recall much of anything past my desire to slide my tongue against the perpetually pink flush that stained the plump flesh of his bottom lip, and I giggled as the realization burned in my cheeks and tightened my throat. “I dunno,” I snickered, suddenly reminded of the joint that I held between my fingers. Unable to think of another way to hide my enthusiastic smile, I brought the stubby bundle of herbs to my lips. “I think I’m really high,” I exhaled; my vision blurring as a misty cloud surrounded me. 

“In a good way or bad way? Here…” Solas’ face brightened with amusement and he patted the empty space next to him. I lay down gratefully; the world spinning in dizzying circles as I did so. Sliding his arm beneath my head, he twisted me around so that he was pressed flush against my back.

_ So good, _ my inner voice declared as my body relaxed against his.  _ Great. Amazing, even. _

“Uh, good, I think.” I exhaled and snuggled closer to him. He nuzzled against my neck and I sighed contentedly.

“I’m glad,” he muttered, blowing a glittering plume of smoke into the air above us. “Ivy?”

“Yeah?” I nodded and took a final puff; the minuscule stub burning the tips of my fingers as I finished it off and flicked it out into the sand.

After a few heavy drags, Solas followed my example and threw his joint through the opening provided by the double doors. As soon as his hand was free, it was on me, trickling across the bare skin of my neck and towards my hairline “We should talk… about this… us…” he murmured into my skin.

“Mhm…” I groaned, not comprehending his meaning. My eyes slammed closed as he stroked the soft spot behind my ear, and my body pressed against him in an effort to channel the myriad of sensations sparked into being by his touch.

“I am sorry about what I did today,” he whispered, rolling his hips into my backside. “What I said… and running off like this. I didn’t mean it… It was… I don’t want to be without you.”

I was startled by the seriousness of his words; his somber tone combating with the pleasure of his touch to create a confusing flurry of emotion that left me speechless. “I…” I gasped, trembling as his hand drifted towards my throat. “I…”

_ But why did he do it?  _ It was a good question, but I gradually became lost in the fog of my own confusion, and gripped his wandering hand in a futile effort to gather my thoughts.

“I got scared, Ivy,” Solas continued before my brain could catch up. Sighing, he interlaced his fingers with mine and rubbed the skin over my knuckles in slow circles; humming, “I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I care about you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

_ That’s so nice.  _ My chest tightened, an outpouring of happiness prompting me to turn and press my hand to his cheek. His skin was smooth, the freckles dappling his cheeks being the only deviation to his flawless complexion, and I found myself tracing over them in fascination.  

“Why do you think you would hurt me, Solas?” I slurred. The words dripped slowly from my tongue; each syllable requiring so much effort that my brows furrowed together in a tight line. Once I had spoken, I took a deep breath of the fog that still lingered from the joints we had smoked; a weighty haze filling my head and causing me to drop against his extended arm. 

His eyes widened, all traces of his amusement at my struggle for words disappearing as he considered my question. “I don’t know,” he breathed, his voice dropping so low that I could barely hear it over the thrum of music in the background. 

Confused, I dropped my gaze, a frown pulling at the corners of my mouth as his response punctured through my high.

“I…” He gathered me up in his arms and pulled me close so that our noses touched. “I can’t help but feel responsible for what has happened to you recently. Fighting… What Andruil did… I feel that it all could have been avoided.“

I rolled my eyes, but they felt slow and heavy in their sockets. “No, Solas.” I protested. Sighing heavily, I took a moment to concentrate on what I wanted to say; my eventual response pouring out in a lazy grumble of sound. “Why do you keep trying to blame yourself, or anyone but me, for this? It was my fault. I knew the risk, and had to deal with the consequences. What you did… What Andruil did was all an accident. I am sure she was just concerned, and I doubt she even realized what effect her actions would have...”

“No,” he insisted; his retort riding on the edges of my statement with such certainty that it prompted a small sliver of doubt to creep along the back of my mind. “I am certain that she was more than aware that her actions would negatively affect you, though maybe she wasn’t aware of the degree to which they would.” 

“Pff,” I scoffed, ignoring the fleeting suspicion he had incited. “I don’t think so. Sera says—“

“Sera is a love-sick child; blinded by her affections,” Solas hissed. “Her opinion on the matter means nothing!” His tone was sharp, and I flinched; my eyes widening at his sudden change in demeanor. “ _ Nobody _ knows Andruil like I do. She doesn’t handle competition well, and it’s clear, especially after what happened, that she feels threatened by you.”  

“Nobody?” I whispered, raising an eyebrow. “So, you’re the expert on her? No one, not Sera… Not even her  _ sister  _ could possibly understand her like you, her band-mate, is that what you’re saying?” 

Solas looked away. “Yes.”

“And why is that?” Frustration sparked my brain into action, and I rose to my elbow and glared down at him. “And what makes you so special that you can claim to  _ ‘know’  _ her better than the other people in her life with such confidence?”

“We… have spent a lot of time together,” he grumbled, flopping to his back. 

“Oh?!” I slapped my hand to my lips in mock surprise. “You, her roommate, spent time with her?!” I rolled my eyes as a curt, angry sound burst from my throat. “Well that changes—” 

Solas snapped up to sitting, anger flashing in his eyes. “I…” he interrupted, shaking his head vehemently. When he spoke again, his words were empty—mechanical and devoid of emotion. “We used to… be  _ involved _ , Ivy…  Andruil and me. We were together for a  _ long  _ time, and I got to know her  _ very  _ well.”   

_ Ah…  _ I was frozen, my brain working overtime to connect them both.  _ But how would that work? They seem so different… _

“Involved?” I tilted my head; my eyes slamming closed to block out the lag blurring the edges of my vision. “So, you dated?” 

“Well… Yes, and no.” His eyes fell to the floor. “It was more of a  _ physical _ relationship.”  

“Physical?” I nodded slowly as understanding began to dawn through my bleary vision, and brought my knees to my chest.  _ I wonder if Sera knows... _

“Yes,” he said in a half-whisper, reaching for my arm. 

Startled, I jerked away from his touch, and turned towards him. His eyes were bright; clear as though he wasn’t affected by the smoke whirling around us in the least. “For how long?” 

“A very long time,” he confessed, “but it’s over now. We went our separate ways once she decided to pursue Sera.” 

“Oh.”

“Ivy…” He reached for my shoulder again, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to bother pulling away. Wrapping his arms around me, he tugged me close and pressed his lips to my temple. “I only tell you this so that you understand why I do not trust Andruil’s intentions.”

I stiffened and pushed him away. “But she’s with Sera now, and they seem happy. Why would she care who you are seeing?”

“I don’t think she cares about with whom I affiliate as much as she cares about the people with whom Sera chooses to spend her time.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed and bit his lip. “I think…” he began, adjusting a strand of my hair. “...perhaps, the friendship between you and Sera makes her feel unimportant. You two are very close, and Sera cares for you immensely; that is very clear. That, along with us, whatever we are, may make her feel like she is the odd one out.  

“But that doesn’t make sense,” I countered; shooting him an incredulous look. “Sera is head over heels for Andruil.” 

“Yes, but Andruil is...  _ competitive _ , Ivy; selfish. She doesn’t like to share, and she doesn’t like to come in second to anyone.”

_ Share?! _

“She isn’t coming in second!” I protested. “There is no competition. I think you are blowing all of this out of proportion. Maybe  _ you  _ are the one who is blinded by your past with her. She and Sera seem happy—I think this all is just a big misunderstanding.”

“I…” Solas shrugged and sighed as he grabbed another drink from the corner. “I hope you are right.” 

We sat in silence for a long time, my high steadily fading as each minute passed. With the gradual return of my senses came a strange emotion that sat heavy deep in my stomach. Frowning, I reached for an unopened bottle from the pack by my feet, and sipped until my head was buzzing once more. 

“Do…” I shook my head; a wave of heat spread from my neck towards the tips of my ears as I buried my face in my arms. “...did you love her?

Solas wrapped his arms around me from behind, and nuzzled against my neck.“No, Ivy. Not at all.”

“Then… then…” I fell into his embrace; my voice cracking as I took another sip from the bottle in my hand. 

“It was just sex,” he whispered against my skin. “That’s it. Nothing more.”

_ Just sex… _ I nodded, but did nothing further to respond.  _ Nothing more? Really?  _ My heart panged for Andruil, and I fell into a darkened vat of self-pity as I attempted to understand how someone could be delineated into ‘just sex.’ Did he really feel  _ nothing  _ for her? If so, then what could that mean for me? Were my feelings towards him misguided?

After my prolonged silence, Solas must have noticed my discomfort. Gently, he gathered my hair and twisted it over my shoulder so that he could kiss the spot behind my ear. “Does it bother you? My history with her, that is?” 

“No,” I choked; my stomach twisting as the lie passed through my lips. “Your relationship with her has nothing to do with me.”

“Truly?” 

I nodded as the lonely guitar melody of a song by the Red Hot Chili Peppers met the steady rhythm of the drums, and I chugged the rest of my drink.

“Good.” He reached for my free hand, and my heart fell to match the dip in his tone. “Ivy.” He spoke my name like a command, and I froze, my bottle still tipped against my lips. ”You are quite unlike anyone I have ever known.” His fingers tightened around mine as he continued. “You have a rare and marvelous spirit.”

_ A rare what? What the fuck does that mean? _

“W-wait…” I stammered, fumbling for the right words to convey my confusion. “What… what are you saying, Solas?” 

“I’m saying,” he continued, scooting around so that we were making eye contact, “I have feelings for you that I haven’t had for anyone before.”

_ Feelings?  _ I perked up in my seat as my concern for being ‘just sex’ was tossed aside.  _ He feels something for me?! But what about... _

“But... What about before?” I blurted as my brain fought for understanding. “If you have… feelings for me, then why did you want to stop seeing me?!” 

“I was scared, Ivy.” He clutched my fingers tightly. “But I don’t care anymore. I just want you… to have you, to be with you! I love—” 

I raised my eyebrow; my breath stalling in my throat.  _ No way… _

“I love  _ being  _ with you. It’s all I want.” 

I hid my enthusiasm behind a tilt of my head. “You  _ love  _ being with me, huh?” 

“Yes. I  _ love…  _ that.” His chin tucked towards his chest, and I could have sworn I saw a faint, red blush creep up his neck.

I waited, joy buzzing in my skull as I watched the pink flush spread towards his cheeks. “I enjoy being with you, too,” I eventually responded, fighting the urge to pull my lip in between my teeth. 

“Yeah?” He leaned towards me, eyes sparkling as they reflected the rays of light emitted by the moon from where it hung over the ocean in the distance.

I pursed my lips in an effort to appear pensive, but couldn’t fight the smile that spread across my cheeks. “Yeah, I do.” 

Before I could even register his movement, I was gathered up into his arms and doused in a storm of kisses that covered every bit of bare skin on my face and neck. Solas chuckled against my skin and squeezed me against his chest. 

I giggled in delight as he pressed his mouth against my throat, and returned his embrace.

After every naked part of me had been graced by his lips, he tugged me towards the back of the trunk, and we fell in a tangle of limbs. “Let’s celebrate!” 

“Celebrate?” I asked breathlessly. 

“Yes.” Popping up, he grabbed two more bottles and handed one to me. I nodded, opened my drink, and took a long sip of the overly sweet liquid. “Want anything to eat?” 

“No, I’m—” I brought my gaze back towards Solas, and jumped back when I saw a joint being offered to me.

“Where do you keep getting these?!” I snorted, bringing the herbs to my lips. 

He smirked at me, and snapped. “Magic fingers.”

_ Ah, yes.  _ My stomach flipped as I remembered the joke, and I grinned; inhaling deeply. “You’ll have to show me what else they can do sometime.” 

He winked at me when I passed him the joint. “I plan to,” he purred, planting a loud kiss against the corner of my mouth as I exhaled. 

We smoked until the joint was barely a stub and the van was so full of fog that the music blaring from his phone’s speakers could barely pierce the haze. Every breath had me retreating deeper into myself, the only reminder of my position at Solas’ side being the steady slip of his fingers as they roamed over my skin and combed through my hair.

Just as the first gray pinpricks of daylight began to fill the sky, I drifted towards unconsciousness; my elfroot-induced exhaustion too potent to fight any longer. Faintly, I felt Solas shift, and the brush of his lips against my temple. Half asleep, I nodded, prying my eyelids open as he mumbled something about a blanket, and was pleasantly surprised to find him draping a folded piece of cloth over me.

“Where’s this from?” I grumbled, my eyes blinking closed as he tugged the blanket over my feet and closed the doors of the van. 

“The instruments,” he slurred, sliding in next to me. “To protect them.”  

I snuggled against him, and he slipped his arm around me so that I was laying on his chest. “G’night,” I prompted, my tongue too thick to say any more.

Solas moved a wayward strand of hair away from my face; his fingers tracing the shell of my ear as he did so. “Goodnight, Ivy,” he whispered, kissing the spot in between my eyebrows. “Sweet dreams.”

My heart soared at the affection, a small smile coming to my lips as I drifted off to sleep. 


	13. I Want You to Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocker-boy Solas and Ivy wake up in Amaranthine, and get a tiny taste of the consequences of their impromptu trip. With tensions running high, the pair decide they need to blow off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying THANK YOU to everyone who has hung with this story! If it weren't for the support of you all, this fic would not exist, so THANK YOUUUUU!!! 
> 
> I am SO VERY SORRY to have not updated in so long. A long winter holiday paved the way to some serious procrastination at work, and life got in the way. Forgive me loves!!!!
> 
> I am also including the link for Solas' playlist that I included last chapter! I will keep adding to it as I continue the story, and I hope that you enjoy it. :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/qgoazw92znrfe4dplfv0g9u7t/playlist/1Kx0lDNqqwIpmlHXnrRT5x
> 
> Your COMMENTS, and KUDOS, and ARTWORK, and other forms of FEEDBACK have all been INVALUABLE. Please don't stop! Don't be shy! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Love for you all! Mwah!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ll never beat me, you know.” I regarded Solas drowsily from across a worn, wooden table, and brought a melting spoonful of ice cream to my lips. Rich bursts of flavor coated my tongue as I raced to consume my half of the banana split we had ordered to share, and I wrinkled my nose in satisfaction as the drippy mess worked to combat the unseasonably warm rays of afternoon light shooting down from between the slats shading the restaurant patio. “I am _extremely_ proficient in the art of ice cream.”

“I do love your confidence!” Solas smirked as he snatched up his own spoon and dipped it into his portion; our night of tossing and turning in van evident in the darkened rings lining his eyes. “However—“

He was interrupted—for what seemed like the hundredth time since we had woken up—by the muffled chime of his phone. With a scowl, he dropped his unused utensil back into the bowl; granting me a lopsided shrug as he fixed his gaze on the sky and fished around in his pockets. “…however,” he continued, “these _fucking_ …” he grumbled something inaudible as he slammed his cell and wallet on the table, “could make it difficult for me.”

A gray whirlwind of distress obscured Solas’ features as he read through the texts he had received, and his mouth settled into a rigid line as he typed out a lengthy response and returned his attention to me.

“Everything alright?”

Solas shrugged and collapsed back in his seat. “I missed rehearsal for this gig tomorrow night,” he confessed, his eyes rolling around the patio in irritation as he ran a hand through his hair, “ _and,_ I took the van, so...”

_Oh._

My immediate thought was to throw the phone over the fence encircling the patio, entangle my fingers in the messy tumble piled on top of his head, and kiss the smile back to his lips, but the gravity of his expression penetrated the giddy haze brought on by our sugary breakfast, and I had to settle for shooting him an understanding nod as I ate another spoonful of ice cream. “Well, it’s not too late, right? We can—“ 

Solas’ cell phone rang; flashing Andruil’s name.

“Fenedhis, fuck,” he muttered lowly.  Returning his gaze to me, he tapped ignore and nodded for me to continue as he slipped a strip of white from the center pocket of his wallet and in between his lips. “…we can?” He prompted with a tilt of his chin.

“I… I was saying,” I began, my eyes widening as I realized what was settled in his mouth, “that, uh, we can try to—“ but my voice was smothered by the shriek of another incoming call.

_Creators, strike the bitch down…_

My mood took a dive, sinking until I was drowning beneath a torrent of suspicion concerning Andruil’s increasing involvement in my life. The memory of my parent’s disownment was first to occupy my mind: her probable exacerbation of my mother’s rage filling me with an excruciating sense of despair. The implications of her history with Solas were next to make their unwelcome appearance, and, slumping back in my chair, I clacked my spoon against the edge of the bowl to distract myself from the crippling sense of inadequacy knotting my stomach.

 _Stop it!_ My brain demanded as tears began to prick the corners of my eyes. _She has nothing to do with you. Besides, Andruil and Solas are… they’re…_

The thought of them together left a sour taste in my mouth, and my mind began to work vigorously to connect the pair. _It was **just**  sex, _I reminded myself, _just sex…_

My insides withered. Shaking my head, I shooed the thought away and preoccupied myself with assembling another spoonful of half-melted ice cream. “Aren’t you going to answer her?” I inquired shrilly, tearing my gaze from the phone buzzing on the table.

“No.” Solas punctuated the statement with a snap of his fingers as he conjured a flame to life and brought it to his lips. After taking an extensive drag, he offered the joint to me and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke that hovered in the air a while before being blasted away by the breeze.

With an uneasy sigh,I accepted what he offered and took a hasty, shallow breath of the stuff. The crisp scent of elfroot pinched my nostrils as it permeated the space around us, and my skin prickled with apprehension. Glancing towards the other diners occupying the nearby tables, I handed it back and fixed my attention to the increasingly inedible mess filling the bowl between us.

“Something on your mind, Ivy?”

Solas brushed pointedly against my knuckles as he slipped the joint from my fingers and in between his lips. The affection sent a small jolt shooting up my arm, and I jumped in my seat; startled by the warmth that followed the brief graze of his hand against mine.  

“No!” I croaked, jerking my fist towards my lap, “I’m fine!” … _aren’t I?_  

Shaking my head, I ignored the bitter taste of the lie as it coated my tongue, and shot the bassist a toothy smile. “I’m just, uh, thinking about… uh, stuff. Some things, you know…” But my efforts towards deception fell horrendously flat, and I was forced to settle for a half-truth that brought the blood rushing to my ears. “…you know, my parents and… stuff.”   

_Wow... so convincing._

His expression softened as he watched me fumble for words, and he scooted his chair around our little table so that he was directly beside me; exhaling vapor slowly as he passed the diminishing joint back my way.

I watched his movements with a supreme amount of interest, intrigued by the shivering tendrils of energy that hummed along the base of my skull. The sensation was enhanced by the unnatural heat emanating from the setting sun, and my faculties were nearly overwhelmed by my efforts to absorb the hive of activity thrumming on all sides as I reached for the herbs he extended and placed them against my lips.

I tapped out a rhythm with my spoon in order to pace my racing thoughts, but, with no other outlet, my mind sped blindingly fast towards a limitless sea of panic. A frown dimmed the elfroot-induced glow centered just behind my eyes as I confronted the perplexing mash of emotions clawing at my gut, and I became lost in a fog of thought.

Solas’ fingers lingered against mine when I finally regained the sense of mind to pass the joint back, and I forced myself to meet his gaze.

“Ivy,” he whispered as he brushed his thumb over my knuckles.                       

A trail of fire followed his finger’s journey against my skin, and I melted into his touch.

“I know that everything—“

But he tapered off, his voice overshadowed by his phone as a barrage of messages came through.

I could have sworn that I saw myself mentioned as one of the texts flashed across the screen, but Solas dimmed it before I could get a proper look. Suddenly queasy, I dropped my sticky spoon with a resounding clatter against the bowl and shoved it towards him; my vision centering on the pool of melted ice cream congealing between us. “It’s melting, y’ know,” I garbled, “you should eat before it’s gone.”

I tried to withdraw the fingers that Solas held, but his grip tightened as I pulled away, and a fearful look widened his glassy, reddened gaze. Using his other hand to rearrange the stub between his lips, he interlaced our fingers, and tilted his head; glancing thoughtfully from the phone, to our melted meal, and then back to me. An apologetic look tugged on the corners of his mouth when he finally caught my eye once more, but the expression was brief, and quickly shattered by a heart-stopping grin.

“Well, now!” He purred, offering me the joint. “It appears that you have _actually_ bested me. What is the tally? 10 – 10?”

I took a shaky drag and passed the thing back; an involuntarily smile cracking my gloomy expression. “10 – 9, me,” I corrected; my eyes widening as my body thrummed in time to the fingers dancing lightly across my skin.

“Nine?! That isn’t right.”

Solas shook his head and took a shallow puff; enveloping his statement in a dense fog as he began to trace over the calluses produced by my intensive practice for the Vallaslin ceremony a couple of days prior. It seemed like a lifetime ago, an impossibly distant memory, and I let it float away; choosing to focus on the soothing waves of comfort incited by my companions touch, instead.

“It is, indeed.” My heart stuttered in my chest, and an overwhelming sense of happiness flowered behind my eyes; prompting my smile to broaden as I took another turn with the joint. I held the smoke in my chest until it burned, and sputtered a fragrant cloud that completely filled the air. “Instead of finishing our race in Mario Kart, you thought a _private_ game of truth or dare was a better use of our night, remember?” I sealed the comment with a gentle squeeze of his palm, and dropped my temple against his shoulder. I could smell the faint hint of his shampoo through the haze of elfroot enveloping us, and I smiled contentedly.

“Oh?” He chuckled, “I don’t think I recall.” He pressed his lips against my hair as he slipped the stub from my other hand. “Why don’t you remind me?”

Warmth blossomed in my chest. “Hmm.” I shot up straight in my seat, emboldened by a buzzing elation that crackled like fire in my ears, and smiled invitingly. “I think I could _—_.”

I was interrupted by another deafening buzz as the phone vibrated, but before I could react, Solas tossed the stub occupying his fingers to the ground and snatched his cell from the table; clutching it in his fist so tightly that I could hear the plastic casing crack.

A few moments passed before he spoke. “You know what?” He hissed.

 _Hm?_ My ears perked up at his change in tone, and I regarded him with concern; consumed by the unnamable emotion burning behind his eyes as he powered the phone off and returned it to his jeans.

He wrapped my palm in his hands and grinned; his expression brightening to reveal a faint pink flush flooding the splash of freckles that dappled his fair skin. “Fuck this noise,” he hummed, “screw them. _We_ should go have some fun.”

I gaped at him. _We? Fun?_ My stomach flew into my throat, and I nodded my head vigorously.

He gripped my hand tightly and rose to his feet. “I know just the place,” he sang, tossing a couple of sovereigns towards the table as he dragged me towards the street. “But I should warn you…”  

“Warn me?”

Solas chuckled and pulled me close; his free hand cupping my cheek as he planted his lips against mine. He pulled away just as I leaned in to the kiss, and flashed me a heavy-lidded wink, whispering, “I am not going to play nicely, today.”

He beamed at me and adjusted our interlocked fingers as he resumed his march down the street.

_What in the holy fuck?!_

I stumbled behind dazedly, the world around me passing in a blur as he led me through a maze of alleys and side streets and towards the opposite side of town. Solas filled the entire walk with conversation: pointing out monuments and spewing facts about the city with such breezy confidence that I was taken aback.

“Are you from around here, or something?”

Solas shot me a strange look while we waited to cross a busy intersection. “No.” He shook his head; the flashing “don’t walk” signal above us soaking his skin in crimson. “I was born much farther north. Why?”

“You seem to know a lot about the city.”

“I’ve visited.” Solas shrugged, and pointed to something behind me. “That’s the Crown and Lion Inn. The place got quite a bit of attention after the fifth blight, no doubt due to the local rumor that the Hero of Ferelden fought against darkspawn inside.”

I swung my head to the side. It was a dingy, seemingly inconsequential building of white, peeling plaster. The balcony upstairs was dotted with people, and the worn, wooden beams framing the edifice were irreparably warped: sinking inwards to create a dip in the crumbling foundation that was, at least in my mind, worsened by the music rattling the ancient windows.

I wrinkled my nose and tightened my grip on his arm. “I think I remember something about that from school,” I muttered under my breath. 

“University?”

“No,” I murmured offhandedly; my brows furrowing together as I attempted to recall my scant knowledge of Ferelden history, “the Dalish, _generally_ , do not go past high school. I suppose that’s where I heard about the Hero of Ferelden. I know the Blights were a pretty big deal.”

I blushed at my lack of certainty. _I should know this…_

 _Maybe you would know more if you and Sera hadn’t been goofing around in class,_ my brain chided. “What about you?” I prodded. “Did you go to school? Or, University, or whatever.”

“Hm,” he chuckled with a small shrug, “not _exactly_ …”

 _Hah, I know, right?_ An amused expression lifted my cheeks as I remembered me and Sera’s ceaseless shenanigans in school. I might as well have never attended in the first place.

”Well, it seems lively enough, doesn’t it,” I giggled; taking stock of the drunken patrons groaning loudly and stumbling around the doorway.

“It is, indeed,” Solas agreed with a throaty laugh. “But,” he continued, “if you _really_ want to see a shitshow, you should come back in the summer and watch all of the tourists that flood the place.”

“Oh, yeah?” I smirked and examined what activity I could through the yellowed windows. “Sounds like a good time.”

Solas’ eyes sparkled as he nodded. “We could come up together, if you like,” he offered, a beaming grin lighting up his features as he looped his arm through mine and took off across the street. “Maybe even get a room, ourselves.”  

 _Yes. Yes. YES!_ My inner voice scurried to attention, _But…_

“Why wait?” The question had been more for myself than my companion, but it slipped from my lips before could stop it.

_Fucking shit, Ivy._

 “What do you mean?”

 “I…” I sighed,”…like, I know you have to get back for your gig, but it isn’t until tomorrow night, yeah? And we’ve got to crash somewhere.” I lowered my gaze, hoping that I didn’t sound as desperate and whiny to Solas as I did to myself.

 _Not that there will be any sleeping going on, if I get my way,_ my inner voice chuckled mischievously. My eyes widened as I considered the possibilities, and a storm of nerves darkened my vision.

“I mean, unless you wanted to go back tonight, which is cool too!” I amended hastily; my neck prickling.

Solas slowed his pace, an amused expression wrinkling the spot between his brows. “Didn’t sleep well in the van, I take it?”  

_Fuck no._

“I slept alright…” I shrugged, attempting to mask my unenthused expression with a smile, but Solas saw through my charade immediately.

“Yeah, me neither! I didn’t dream at all.” He shook his head for emphasis, his brows raising dramatically.  “Another night in that thing would suck, huh?”

I nodded and quickened my pace to match his long, effortless stride. “Just a little,” I huffed; forgetting the topic of our conversation the moment we stepped over the crest of a small hill and stepped onto a large, densely populated avenue.

Solas came to a stop beside the first in a vividly colored row of weather-beaten shops and restaurants. “I’m going to grab something to eat,” he explained, gesturing to a nearby food cart. “Want something?”

I shook my head, too caught up in the view to bother with hunger.

The flickering luminescence emanating from the lamp lined streets combined with the strings of light peppering the shop fronts to create glimmering row that stretched for blocks until it hit the ocean.  On the opposite side, an impressive wooden pier fringed the avenue’s edge, and hung out far over the sand and water. At the furthest end and around the corner, I saw what appeared to be a Ferris Wheel, and a smile stretched towards my ears. It was surreal, a glittering dream that was close enough to touch, and I watched, perplexed, as my free hand stretched towards the collection of lights eagerly.  

“So, what is _this_ place?” I gasped, stumbling towards where Solas waited in line as my eyes darted around the shimmering, multicolored sea of brilliance spread out before us. My sight wavered as I attempted to take in the view, and I felt myself grow alarmingly dizzy.

 _Holy damn._ My head swam, and I looked towards the dimming, scarlet rays decorating the horizon for balance. 

“Surely you’ve heard of The Boardwalk?” Solas reached for my hand once he had gotten his food; purposefully tickling the skin between my fingers as he adjusted. Brandishing a crooked smile, he kissed my knuckles and began to swing our hands in a gentle arc as we turned and ambled towards the lights. “Amaranthine is fairly famous for it.”

I had heard of it—everyone east of the Frostbacks knew about The Boardwalk—but I was too preoccupied with the pressure building behind my eyes and Solas’ increasingly direct displays of affection to bother with understanding my surroundings, let alone forming a coherent response, and I shrugged gleefully as we strolled towards a particularly noisy parcel of brightly colored buildings and game booths nearby.

“So.” Solas let go of my hand and gestured to the plethora of stalls surrounding us on all sides; laughter filling his voice. “In what manner shall I claim my victory, tonight?”

“Hah!” I threw my hands to my hips and stood tall, but almost ended up stumbling over the tattered laces poking out of my wine-stained sneakers. “ _My_ victory, you mean? I am, after all, beating you, and have no plans of stopping soon.” My voice echoed in my ears, extending and distorting until my head whirled.

“ _Plans_?” With a throaty chuckle, he mimicked my stance; his eyes reflecting the harsh neon light surrounding us. “Well, I hate to break it to you, Ivy, but even the best laid plans go awry.”

“Pff, not mine,” I gloated; gesturing sloppily to myself. “As you can see, all of my schemes thus far have worked out _exactly_ as planned.” I stomped past him and towards a nearby ATM; digging my wallet out of my bag.

Solas followed close behind.  “That so?” he teased, a mirthful look glittering in his eyes as he pressed a shoulder against the side of the machine. “You could have fooled me.”

“ _Clearly_ ,” I scoffed, “this is all a part of my game… a grand illusion!” I inserted my card and withdrew the least amount of money possible; hiding the low balance icon that flashed on the screen with my purse as I pretended to arrange the bills neatly in my wallet.

Solas took his turn once I moved; wordlessly plucking a joint from the center of his wallet and tucking it behind the point of his ear. He replaced the hollow left by the herbs with the money he withdrew, and reached for me.

I leaned into him, using him as an anchor against the waves of dizziness that threatened to bowl me over. “Dealer’s choice, then,” I called, blinking my vision clear. “What would you like to do first?”

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me impossibly close as we maneuvered through the crowds gathered around the various stalls. “My choice, is it? Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“Alright,” he conceded; rubbing my arm as the breeze picked up. The warm scent of his cologne rolled off of him as he tightened his hold around me, and I pressed my cheek against his bare skin. “But I did warn you…”


	14. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will start out by saying this chapter is a bit more NSFW than usual. *insert mischievous smile here*
> 
> In this chapter, Solas and Ivy fill their remaining night in Amaranthine with a bit of healthy competition, conversation, and drinking. 
> 
> STUFF is said,  
> Laser tag is played,  
> There's slow dancing,  
> ...and MORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that this chapter is pretty NSFW? 
> 
> Also...
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE  
> I know I say this all the time, but seriously, what would I do without you? All of these comments, the artwork, feedback, and just general enthusiasm for this story is almost overwhelming. I want you to know that, even if I take forever to respond, everything you say is appreciated and gives me so much hope and makes me excited to write! Please, DON'T STOP! Your comments and thoughts are essential, and I LOVE hearing from you! MWAH!!!!!! Love for you all!!!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _Stop hiding and get his ass out!_

My brain roared in defiance as I squeezed myself deeper into a darkened corner. From between the gaps in my salt-stiffened bangs, I watched Solas saunter across the black-lit arena on the bottom floor. He clutched his weapon low, leaving the target dangling from his shoulders completely undefended—the perfect angle to showcase the shining strips of satin laced between his fingers _._

I tightened my grip on the flashing bundle of plastic in my fist and followed Solas’ achingly slow trek towards the stairwell. The temptation to jump out of my hiding spot and chase him down was agonizing, but I gritted my teeth, forced my ridiculously bright laser gun underneath my top, and wrapped my arms around my legs.

My fingertips brushed over several enormous holes in my tights—the other consequence of my most recent scuffle with the man. The tears completely exposed the points of my knees and much of my thighs and calves, and the lines of my vallaslin readily absorbed the rainbow of neon blanketing the arena. The glare filled me from the outside in; saturating my sight with a dazzling array colors that seemed to pulse in time with the music blasting from the building’s speakers.

My eyelids drooped. It was fascinating, and distraction enough to keep me occupied from Solas’ efforts to goad me out of hiding for a long time. It wasn’t until the song changed that I snapped back to attention.

He was leaning against the stairwell, eyes narrowed in a survey of the bottom level. After a long moment, he lifted his chin, and turned his gaze in my direction.

_Can he…?_   Any faith I had in my choice of spot was dashed by the devilish curl that twisted his lips. I slapped my palms against my thighs to cover my glimmering skin, but my efforts were futile.

Our eyes locked, and he eased his weapon against the railing in order to wrap my stolen ribbons around the bundle of braids piled on top of his head. He tied the articles with a flourish, brought his fingers to his lips, and blew a kiss directly at me before dashing up the stairs.

_Fucking..._

“How?!” I squeaked, taking care not to trip over the ends of my hair as I scrambled from my corner and made a beeline for a wall of crates several yards away. The floor thrummed beneath me as the music intensified. It was a poppy tune: loud, electronical, and oddly reminiscent of old sci-fi movies. The beat traveled up my arms and legs as I crawled along the filthy carpet; shaking my insides until I was breathless.

The glowing strip of tape marking the stairwell was blocked out by a towering shadow when Solas entered my level. “I-vyyy?” He sang.

I ducked behind the nearest crate.

Though I was unable to see him directly, the rings dotting his ears shone like stars in the dim light. My eyes followed their shimmer as he skirted the edge of the upper floor, but I lost sight of him when he slipped around a corner.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I rolled onto my hands and knees, and popped my head over the top of the box; listening for any sign of his whereabouts.  My skin prickled as I searched, and I felt myself beginning to panic. Fearing an ambush, I dropped back to the floor and took a shaky breath. Without allowing myself to give the idea too much thought, I ripped off my sneaker and flung it as hard as I could across the room.

The shoe clunked against a far wall, and I scooted around my box to get a better view. After a couple of seconds, I saw a shadow flit around the corner and towards my distraction.

_He fell for it!_

I abandoned the safety of my hiding spot once he was completely out of sight.  Rising to the balls of my feet, I crept along at a distance; following the glint of his piercings as he maneuvered through the obstacles littering the space.

It took two rotations around the room for me to realize that he was leading me in circles.   _Tricky bastard!_ I tried to find a place to hide once understanding hit me, but it was already too late.

“Gotcha.” There was a firm tug against my hair as I rounded a corner, followed by a familiar chuckle.

“Fuck!” I squealed, spinning to face my opponent.  

Solas’ barking laugh cut through the music and made my throat tighten. “Hello, again,” he purred, twisting the shimmering fabric dangling from his head around his fingers. “Miss me?”

“Pff!” I blew my bangs out of my eyes and stuck out my tongue; scuttling backwards until my escape was hindered by a graffiti-stained wall.  

His gaze darkened as he took stock of my missing shoe and ruined tights, and a mischievous expression lifted the corners of his mouth. Dropping to his hands and knees, he inched towards me; sparking a wave of panic that had me fumbling for the weapon tangled in the hem of my shirt.

I dropped it in my attempts to wrangle it free, and it thudded against the floor.

A brilliant smile stretched towards his ears, and he lunged for my gun. “I win,” He stated; eyes glittering triumphantly as he slid it behind him.

_Not yet._

“I should have blasted you when I had the chance,” I growled, diving around his legs in an effort to snatch up my weapon.  

He grabbed my ankle as I passed, and tugged; knocking me onto the ground.

I fell in a mess of tangled hair and flowing fabric. “Oof!” I huffed, squirming as he flipped me onto my back and gripped the spot behind my knee.

“Hah! You would _not_ have reached me from here," he argued with a throaty chuckle, " _that_ is the cost of a purely defensive strategy,”  His palms trickled over my stockings as adjusted his hold on my calves; tickling my skin and prompting an unwelcome laugh of my own to my throat.

“How could you could see m—?”

Before I could finish, he yanked me towards his lap. My already-too-short skirt lifted indecently high, and my wriggling intensified as I fought maintain the illusion of modesty. 

“ _This_.” He smiled, an amused lilt raising his voice as he watched me struggle. “I could see you from across the room: golden and glowing.”

He slid his thumbs over my exposed knees, tracing the lines of my vallaslin, and I stilled; unsure whether to be flattered or upset. My heart pounded as his hands continued their ascent, and I chewed on my  bottom lip. “Yeah?”

His eyes misted over, and he nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, “but…”

He relinquished his grip on my legs in order to brush his fingertips against my lips. It was a perfect opportunity to grab my gun and try to gain control of the game, but I was frozen beneath him; shocked into stillness by his intimacy.

“But,” he continued huskily, burying a fist in my hair as he brought his flashing gun to my chest. “I still won…”

Before I could respond, he pulled the trigger. He softened his betrayal with a prolonged kiss that  _almost_  made me forget about the sensor howling in my ears, and, dropping his weapon to the floor, he brought his palm to my thigh.

_Ohh._

He tasted lovely: like cinnamon and elfroot, and I found myself reacting blindly; fueled into action by the scorching heat of his lips and the passion ignited by their travels. In an effort to deepen the kiss, my hands drifted towards his ears, and I brushed against the piercings dotting the cartilage.

“I’ll wear a ski mask next time, maybe a bodysuit,” I murmured against his lips, “then I’ll fucking win.”

A rumbling noise escaped from his throat, and his fingers eased their way beneath my skirt and trickled towards the hinge of my hips. “I look forward to seeing that,” he chuckled.

I smirked, swallowing his laughter with a deep kiss that left us both gasping.

“Hey, you two, that’s enough,” a whiny voice rang out over the intercom. “Hands off!” 

I flinched as the fluorescent lights dotting the ceiling flickered to life. 

Solas pulled away from our embrace slowly; his lips lingering impossibly long near mine. After a gentle squeeze of my lower thigh, he forced his palms into the air.

I threw my head back and laughed.

“That position must be second nature to you,” I teased, gesturing to his raised hands as I stumbled to my feet. “Are you waiting for the police? Or maybe you're hoping that the poor guy will come in here to try frisking you himself?”

I breezed by my kneeling companion, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne. With a shake of my head, I masked the desire flushing my cheeks and went in search of my missing shoe.

Solas guffawed and lowered his palms; falling into step beside me as I rushed to slip on my sneaker. He waited for me to finish tying the laces before he offered me his arm.

“Let's see," he hummed, meandering towards the stairs, "3 rounds won puts the tally at... 12 – 10, me! How does it feel to  _finally_  see your reign come to an end?”

“My reign is only beginning,” I declared, sticking my nose into the air. “Your current score is simply a hiccup in my otherwise flawless campaign.”

“Perhaps,” he conceded with a small smile, “though, now that I’ve tasted victory, I think I rather like being on top. I may decide to stay here awhile, yet.”

“It’s a great place to be, but don’t get used it,” I retorted. I stopped in the center of the stairwell, and held out a hand. “My ribbons, please.”

He grabbed his bun and laughed. “No way!”

“Uh, yes way!” I insisted, flipping the errant streams of caramel hair cascading over my shoulders from my eyes. I stood on my tip-toes to retrieve them, but he dodged me and sprinted down the stairs.

“These are the spoils of war. I won them fair and square!”

He darted through the door at the bottom of the landing, and I sped after him.

“Fair and square my ass,” I screeched, “you stole—”  I skidded to a halt as I burst into the main lobby.

In the penalty seats on either side of the door sat a crowd of people—the victims of our laser-tag rampage. They had the sourest expressions on their faces, and each glared at me as I dashed by.

“Took long enough,“ someone whispered as the names and scores on the screens dotting the walls updated.

Biting my lip, I stifled a grin, and made my way to the front desk. 

Solas was leaning against the counter when I arrived, a smug expression wrinkling his nose.

Without a word to him, I smiled at the attendant and handed over my sensor, gun, and locker key.

“Here.” He reached beneath the counter, tossed my purse onto the table, and returned my I.D., mumbling something inaudible as he printed a receipt and slipped the key onto a hook.

I pulled out the cash for my half, but Solas grabbed my arm. “No need, it’s already done,” he muttered, accepting the receipt from the attendant and crumpling it in his fist.

 My shoulders dropped. “But we agreed to pay for ourselves.”

The attendant rolled his eyes and turned away; resting his chin against his knuckles.

“Did we?” Solas shrugged. “I must have forgotten. Next time then.”

He snatched up my hand, and I squeezed his fingers; shooting the horde waiting to start the next round an enormous smile as we ambled towards the exit. My brain was churning as we walked, desperate to come up with a way to return myself to the top of the tally, but every idea I had was blown away when I took my first step outside.

“Creators!”

The promise of a storm hung thick in the air; tainting the breeze and blanketing the night sky with thick, rolling clouds that blocked out the stars. The wind blasting the harbor cut through me like a knife; stinging my cheeks and whipping through my hair. Grabbing a chunk, I shot Solas an exasperated glare and flipped the strands away from my eyes, but my sour expression was met with a broad smile as Solas crossed his bare arms and leaned against the lee side of the neighboring building.  

“What are you looking at, ribbon-thief?” Humid air settled deep in my chest, squeezing my lungs with every breath.

His grin widened. “You,” he chuckled, eyes wandering over me.

“Oh?” My face twisted into an involuntary grin, and I turned away from a particularly strong bout of wet, sticky air. The stench emanating from deep within the adjacent alley infiltrated the breeze; filling my nostrils with the smell of liquor and garbage, and making my head spin. “Why is that? Something wrong with my outfit?”

_Admiring the results of his trickery, no doubt._

Solas raised an eyebrow. “I just… like what I see,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist as I neared and tugging me close.

His body blocked much of the wind, and I pressed myself against him gratefully. “Do you?” My vision fell on the edge of my ribbon as it fluttered in the breeze, and an idea popped into my brain.

“Well, you won,” I conceded, letting my cheek rest against his chest as I slung my arms around his neck. Even without a jacket, he was warm, and I could hear the faint thud of his heart.

“You’ve beaten me, fair and square,” I rambled on, tickling the back of his neck with my fingertips as I traveled towards his bun. “And, you know,” I continued, pressing my body flush against his and meeting his gaze, “we  _were_  rather rudely interrupted inside. Would the champion like his kiss?”

Solas’ eyes darkened, and a perplexed smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

Before he could protest, I stood on my tiptoes, and buried my fingers in his hair. He melted into me; lips colliding against mine in such a way that I found myself briefly reconsidering my plan.

Distracting him with a roll of my hips, my fingers found their way to the crown of his head. I grazed against something settled behind the point of his ear as I worked to remove my ribbons, and I remembered the joint he had tucked away with a small smile; being careful to avoid brushing against it as I yanked the strings from his hair.

“Gotcha.” I pecked his nose, and held the fabric in the air triumphantly.

Solas blinked, his mouth falling open as I tied back a swathe of my hair.

“Is that…?” he shot a hand up to his head. His eyes turned black, and a playful snarl pulled at his lips. “Sneaky,” he breathed, lurching towards me.

I giggled and darted blindly down the alley. When I hit the next street, I turned sharply and hid around the corner; waiting until the clip of Solas’ steps was unbearably loud before I sprang out.

“Boo!” I shrieked, but my voice was swept away by a sudden burst of frigid air that blew through the alley and blasted my cheeks. Narrowing my eyes, I searched up and down the lane, but it was empty.

“Boo,” a voice growled behind me.

“Oh—!“

_Sneaky._

My senses were overwhelmed by Solas’ cologne and the taste of cinnamon as I was pushed against the nearest building and a pair of greedy lips found mine. A hand dropped to my waist, holding me steady as I was guided out of the fluorescent glow illuminating the street and into the shadows.

My arms and neck pressed against something chillingly cold, and I found myself regretting my decision to leave my jacket in the van. My discomfort was forgotten, however, when Solas eased his thigh between mine; pinning me against the building.

My legs fell open in welcome of the pressure. “…Oh,” I whimpered when his lips made their way to my throat. His teeth grazed my collarbone, and my fingers buried themselves in his hair once more; urging him closer.  _Oh my._

“…you took my trophy.”

His hands flew beneath the flowing edge of my stretched-out top. Jolts of pure sensation followed his fingers, shooting sparks that centered just below my navel and made my insides ache.

I nodded and slid my palms over his arms, encouraging his journey across my skin. “They’re mine…”

“But I want them,” he mumbled against my neck; his thumbs tickling my sides.

My brain turned to mush as his attention to my throat intensified, and I shuddered against him. “I w-want  _you_ ,” I gasped, desperation twisting my voice.

There was a thump against my back, followed by a loud, scraping sound, and then, suddenly, our kiss was broken, and I was thrown into Solas’ chest.

“Fuckin’… oops,” a voice grumbled.

Solas tugged me out of the way the moment a previously unseen door swung open. It clanged loudly against the wall; filling our alley with music and crimson light as a bleary-eyed trio staggered out of the building. A pouty-lipped human led the group; bumbling across the way and crashing against a dumpster, where she proceeded to light a cigarette. A burly man followed close behind, leading another by the hand who was blubbering incomprehensibly.

“D’ya need in?” The middle guy grumbled, propping the door open for us with his foot as he helped his companion stumble past.

I scrambled off of the bassist, who snickered as I straightened my collar.  “Uh, yes, thank you,” I breathed, jumping for the door and blinking back at Solas through the lusty haze obscuring my vision. “Let’s uh…”

_Continue this inside?_

My unspoken invitation hovered in the air between us a moment before a dazed grin split his flushed cheeks and he nodded; eyes sparkling as they reflected the light shooting onto us from within.

He thanked the man with a tilt of his chin, and ushered me inside. “Losers first,” he prodded, tickling my ribs.

His jab stopped me in my tracks, and I spun around in the doorway and stuck out my tongue. My sudden movement caused me to stumble over the tattered laces poking out of my shoes, and I tripped.

Solas reached for my waist to steady me, his amused expression lost as the door slammed closed behind him and we were plunged into darkness. Using his arms as an anchor, I righted myself, and took stock of my surroundings.

We had wandered into a narrow hall decorated wall-to-wall with neon signs and band advertisements. The lights dangling from the ceiling were tinted a bloody red, and a resounding drumbeat shook my feet. The vibrations traveled up my legs and shot straight into my head, worsening my already fuzzy brain.

After navigating the hallway for a few moments, we stumbled into the main room. It held a modest crowd. Pockets of people drank and laughed; their conversation swallowed by the band playing onstage.

I thought I recognized the tune, though the singer’s strains were almost indistinguishable from the screeching notes emanating from the guitar in his fist.

My observation of the band was disrupted by Solas’ fingers as they journeyed around my sides and towards my lower back. “There?” He suggested, pointing to the farthest corner of the bar where not even the cluster of lamps swinging overhead could pierce the darkness.

I nodded, and maneuvered my way through the people milling about; a toe-curling jolt shooting down my spine as his fingers edged towards my hips and traced my panty line.

“So… uh,” I stammered, taking my seat as I struggled for clarity through the ache building in my core, “a drink?”

Solas scooted in beside me, the travels of his wandering hands obscured by the shadows darkening our section of the room. “What would you like?” he whispered, slipping a palm across my thigh. The silky fabric of my skirt slid easily over my holey tights as he moved; teasing my skin and reigniting the fire in my belly.

“No.” Snapping my legs together, I refused the urge to grab his wrist and direct his fingers towards the pulsing core of my desire.

Solas retracted his hand immediately.

“I mean,”  I whimpered, soothing his concern with a breathy laugh. I forced the rest of my explanation out in a hurried jumble, and reached for my wallet. “Let me buy it. For earlier. With laser tag.”

His eyebrows wrinkled “Ivy,” he insisted, rolling his eyes, “I want—”, but before he could finish, the bartender ambled over and I shoved a twenty in his nose.

“Hello! I will have a vodka tonic…” the mention of my usual drink threw me back to the night we were arrested. The stench of lime and asphalt filled my nostrils, and an icy pain shot through my wrists. “…and whatever he wants.” I jabbed my thumb towards Solas, and glanced at him expectantly.

He sat up straight in his seat, and turned towards our bartender. “An old fashioned,  _please_.”

_Please_. Amusement flared in my chest.  _Old-fashioned, indeed._ I pretended to scratch my nose in an effort to hide my expression, but my smile stretched too wide.

 “Something funny to you?” Solas raised an eyebrow and leaned towards the bar.  

“You,” I chuckled, draping my palm back over his hand to encourage its return to my thigh.

His smile broadened, and he skimmed over my tights. “Me?”

“You’re just…”  _Strange? A walking contradiction?_

I shrugged, my muscles tensing as his fingers began to strum along with the song playing in the background. “I mean, elfroot and piercings, aside, the way you carry yourself, your mannerisms… You’re…”

“I’m what?” He scoffed, increasing his fingers pace as the song quickened. “Polite?” He tilted his head. “Etiquette is humorous to you, now? And just yesterday, you told me you were a  _fucking_  lady—with manners and everything.” His fingers slowed, and he shook his head; a dramatically severe look of frustration marring his features as he frowned and leaned against the counter.  

“I’m so,  _t-terribly_  sorry to disappoint you,” I teased; my voice cracking as his hands resumed their work. “But I can’t help it. Behaving well can get awfully tiresome.”

Our orders were set on the counter with a clink, and I reached for mine in a pointless attempt to cover the heat staining my neck.

 A crooked grin lifted Solas' cheeks. His fingers slowed once again, hovering mere inches from my center before coming back to rest against my knee, and my body trembled with anticipation.  

“Truth or dare,” he prompted suddenly. He grabbed his beverage and tipped it back; his hungry gaze locking with mine and urging forth a tumble of pleasurable sensations that filled every bit of empty space in my body.  

“Are you serious?”

“Gravely.”

_It did turn out rather well last time…_

I lifted my chest, and brought my glass to my lips. “Dare.”

_Ohhhhh, feeling brave, are we?_  I ignored the voice, and focused my attention on Solas.

He smiled. “I dare you…” he leaned forward, bringing with him the heavy aroma of brown liquor, and exchanged his glass for mine. “…to try my drink.”

_That’s it?_

I slumped in my seat, my brow furrowing in disbelief as I took a sip. The taste coated my tongue and left it feeling heavy, and my nostrils were filled with a sickly-sweet scent that stuck in my throat. Although it was strong, it smoothed out as I drank; pooling pleasantly in my stomach and leaving my insides feeling delightfully warm.

“It’s… pretty good,” I admitted, “sort of weird at first. Try mine.”

He smiled and brought my cup to his lips.

“That’s,” he croaked, shaking his head and sliding the drink back towards me. “No.”

 “What?” I laughed, “it’s good!”

“No,” he insisted, reaching for his own glass and taking a prolonged drink.

I chuckled and returned to my vodka. “Maybe not,” I conceded, “but it’s cheap, and gets the job done.”

He threw his head back. “That’s fair!”

I glanced at my wallet. “Truth or dare,” I trilled; an unnecessarily grand bloom of excitement coursing through me when I noticed Solas’ eager expression.

“Truth,” he responded, finishing his cocktail.

“Which drink should we try next? Something you’ve never had.”

His cheeks lifted as a slow smile spread towards his ears. “Something I’ve  _never_  had?” He repeated, glancing towards the specials lining the walls.

Four rounds later found us deep in debate regarding the drinks we had tasted. I was nearly out of cash, and we were both laughing obnoxiously at a snarky comment of his that I couldn’t quite remember.

“…but, seriously, I can’t believe I have not tried this before,” Solas slurred, “It tastes like… like…”

“Like summertime!” I prompted loudly, throwing a fist into the air. “Like green popsicles!”

“Exactly!” He enthused, stealing another drink. “Just like summertime.”

Noticing our diminished glasses, the bartender returned. “ _Another_  round?”

“Of course, but…” I glanced from the bartender, to my almost-empty wallet, to Solas, “…this time, I will have… What was it?” I whipped towards my companion, slipping slightly out of my seat.

“Pimm’s Cups!” He reminded me after referring to the chalkboard.

I nodded. “Yes, pimm’s cups, please! Two of ‘em, please. Thank you.”

The bartender gazed at me impassively, but I could feel the judgement radiating from him as he took my money and passed back the change.

“Thank you,” I repeated when he turned to make our drinks.

_Oh my fuck, you’re ridiculous._

“They’re going to cut us off!” Solas snickered, dropping his forehead against his arms.

“Def-i-nite-LY,” I sang, popping an ice cube into my mouth and adjusting in my seat so that I could face him. I miscalculated the force needed to spin my chair, however, and almost threw myself to the ground _._

Solas laughed and lurched forward, his hands shooting out to help me, “Fuck, Ivy!”

The bartender returned just in time to see us struggling to find our seats, and slapped our drinks onto the counter; brows raised. “Let me know how it goes,” he mumbled under his breath, ambling back towards the other customers.

I examined the rose-gold concoction bubbling in my glass for a long time, waiting until my laughter had subsided before I took a sip.

“Hmmm, I like it. This might be my new favorite.” I chugged half of my drink and watched him try his; smiles creeping across both of our faces as we regarded each other.

“It’s good,” he agreed, “but I prefer the one before. What was it?”

“An amaretto sour,” I chuckled, slurping from my cup.

**_…got to let me know…should I stay or should I go?_ **

“No fucking way!” I gripped his arm, and my mouth dropped open. “Is this real? Do you hear this?”

A joyous expression dawned on his face. Quickly downing his entire drink, he nodded and grabbed my hands. “Hurry, Ivy,” he howled, eyes glassy and glittering as he staggered to his feet. “Before it’s over, come dance with me!”

I was nowhere near the level of drunk I would usually be to seriously consider his offer, but one glance at his beaming smile sent me careening forward.

“M’kay, let’s go!” I giggled, My body slid from the barstool a little too easily, and I stumbled into his chest; throwing him off-balance.

We fell against the counter, knocking over our empty glasses in the process, and staggered sideways until we ran into the wall. His face was alight with such genuine excitement that I laughed.

I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the whirlwind of feeling that Solas was stirring within me, but our corner seemed as good a place to dance as any. Throwing my hands up, I pursed my lips and wiggled my fingers in front of my face. 

I looked beyond ridiculous, and I knew it, but any embarrassment at my horrible dancing was nixed by Solas’ beaming grin. He complimented my moves with several outlandish ones of his own before grabbing my hands and lifting them high into the air so that he could twirl me in a circle.

Goofiness aside, he was an excellent dancer, and soon we were mashed together in a gyrating tangle of limbs as we hopped to the beat. By the end of the song, I was sweaty and breathless, but I never wanted to stop.

**_I put a spell on you…_ **

The room exploded when band introduced their next cover, but I stayed still; my gaze glued to Solas’ as we held each other in the middle of the roaring crowd. Having drifted so far from our shadowy corner, an entirely new array of colors flashed across his pale face and sleeveless shirt: deep purple and cyan; split between bright flashes of orange.

With a sigh, I pressed my cheek against his chest.

“…because you’re mine,” Solas hummed against my temple. His melodic voice filled my ears, and I smiled contentedly as he gripped my fingers and began to sway back and forth.

_Very old fashioned,_ I wanted to tease, but I was lost in his voice, intoxicated by his touch as I followed his steps.

**_I said watch out, I ain’t lyin’!_ **

He spun me in a circle, and I laughed as the world tilted. When he tugged me back, his hands slipped from my palms down to my waist; lingering over every inch of bare skin along the way. When he finally found the band of my skirt, he hooked his fingers beneath it and yanked; sealing us together.

He brushed his lips against my throat. “I can’t stand it,” he sang, running his palms over my ribs as we danced. “I can’t stand it...”

I melted against him, our bodies fusing as I threw my arms around his shoulders.

**_…so I put a spell on you…_ **

I groaned when his attentions to my neck became more heated. The lights swirled behind him, and I wobbled, forced to press myself against his thigh in order to maintain my balance. A dense wave of desire overtook my senses, and I was left gasping.

“I love you,” he mouthed; smirking and shaking his head in a startlingly accurate impersonation of the singer onstage as he twirled me around. 

“Can’t you see me? I love you!” His hands flew to my cheeks, and his brows furrowed together in faux-desperation as he pretended to beg.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” He faltered and his smile dimmed. Before I was able to register the difference, however, his grave expression dissipated, and, with a wink, he flipped me around so that my back was against his chest.

“…so I put a spell on you,” he continued, voice rumbling against the nape of my neck. His deep croon tickled my skin, and encouraged a rash of goosebumps to follow his lips and hands as he slid his palms over my waist and towards my navel. “Because you’re mine.”

I rolled myself against him, aching miserably from his touch but desperate for more. A grumble against my shoulder let me know that my squirming was having some affect, but I didn’t get to ponder my next move for long before I was twirled back around, and pinned against a nearby wall.

Solas’ mouth flew to my throat; forcing a strangled gasp from my lips. The sensation was enhanced by the vocalist’s voice as he sang. The sound rumbled pleasantly against my backside, and was perfect company for the leg that Solas promptly plunged between my thighs.

“F-f-fuck.”

My startled whimper was drowned out by the crowd as they applauded the band, and my head crashed back against the wall. Solas pressed against me, the friction of our hips giving rise to a delicious heat that made me tremble.

The next song began, but I didn’t have the wherewithal to listen. My attention was consumed by Solas—his lips, his hands—nothing else existed or mattered. It was just me, him, and the crash of our bodies as we explored one another.

_Let’s get out of here…_

I grabbed the loops in his jeans and peeled my lips away when my lungs began to burn, and took several shaky breaths.

Solas sighed, and dropped his head to my shoulder. After a couple of seconds, his affections began anew just below my collarbone. Every brush of his lips sent me hurtling deeper into my own passion, and I latched my fingers into his hair; encouraging his increased proximity as my legs began to shake.

_Please… I can't..._

“I think…” I gasped, losing my train of thought as he fingered the strap of my bra. My insides tightened when his thumb forged a path along the fabric's edge, and the last bit of my sanity was destroyed.

_Fuck. me. now._

 “Some air,” I groaned, teetering slightly to the side, “I need some air.”

My shoulders slumped the moment his lips left my chest, and I was forced to suck my bottom lip in between my teeth to stifle my whimper at the loss of contact. My head fell back as I tried to collect myself, but my sudden shift sent me staggering to the side. “I need some air,” I repeated.

After locating our crimson hall, we stumbled outside and crashed against the brick wall opposite the door. Sliding against the rough stone, I brought my knees to my chest, doing my best to stifle the ache between my legs, and inhaled the alley’s pungent stench with enormous, shuddering breaths.

“You alright, Ivy?” Solas chuckled, crouching beside me, “or did I stun you with my exceptional dancing?”

_And touching, and kissing…_

I laughed despite my agony.

“You  _were_  pretty fucking amazing!” I admitted, dropping my head against his shoulder, “You blew me away.”

Solas chuckled softly and rested his head against mine, slurring, “You’re  _pretty_   _fucking_   _amazing_ , too... not as spectacular as me, of course,” he joked with a playful nudge, “but breathtaking, nonetheless.”

He brought my fingers to his lips and clamped my knuckles between his teeth. The sensation shot straight to my belly, reigniting the torturous flame of my passion and making me squirm.

_Fuck, you’re killing me, man._ I sighed and pressed the back of my skull against the building’s exterior.

“Do you feel better?”

_No._

I flopped my head to the side and nodded; too enraptured by the movement of his lips as they perused my skin to consider a proper response.

Several seconds passed before he spoke again.  

“Wanna get out of here?” His voice rumbled against my hand and shot down my arm.

I shrugged, the slosh of alcohol in my stomach making me hope his plan involved food. “Sure. Where do you wanna go?”

His mouth found its way to my wrist, and my breath stalled in my throat as he dragged his teeth towards my palm.

“Maybe…” He murmured against my skin, “maybe it’s time we get that room?”


	15. When You Open  Your Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like a stormy night in Amaranthine for Solas and Ivy. When heading back to town proves to be more difficult than anticipated, Ivy gets inventive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a great big THANK YOU to everyone who waited SO PATIENTLY for this to get done. I got a tad (A WHOLE FUCKING LOT) behind schedule. Forgive me, loves! 
> 
> I also want to say that your comments and encouragement during the down times of this story are amazing. Every word is so appreciated, and I wish that I could share how happy every -comment / well wish / any form of feedback even if it isn't on this site- makes me feel. You all are so fantastic for even caring about this thing!!!! MWAH LOVES! LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Also, this chapter is a tad NSFW *cough*.
> 
> Actually, you should probably just assume almost every chapter will be NSFW in some fashion (language, drugs, sex)... sorry? 
> 
> Solas' Playlist--
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/qgoazw92znrfe4dplfv0g9u7t/playlist/1Kx0lDNqqwIpmlHXnrRT5x
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Elvhen used: 
> 
> Itha - Look
> 
> Da'vun - little sun
> 
> Vunlea - sunshine
> 
> On dhea - good morning
> 
> On dhea'him - good afternoon
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...maybe it's time we get that room?"

Relief settled like lead against my shoulders.  _Yes!_ My inner voice rejoiced,  _let's go, let's go!_ My legs trembled as an overwhelming desire to rush back to town called me to my feet, but my body refused to cooperate.

Head spinning, I forced my arms around myself. My limbs were impossibly heavy, and I was quickly exhausted by my efforts to stand. With a small frown, I slumped back against the brick and slid downwards until my bottom was firmly planted on the ground. The coarse stone poked through my thin top and clawed mercilessly at my back, but I didn't flinch. I focused on the pain, clung to it like a lifeline as the ground seemed to tilt beneath me.

Solas watched me fall, a fleeting look of concern dimming the blooms of excitement that sparkled in his eyes.

I nudged his thigh and shot him what I  _hoped_  was a reassuring smile. "Needing your beauty sleep?" I teased.

_Or, perhaps, he has something else in mind?_

I prayed it was the latter, and my head whirled with an abundance of disgraceful ideas that made my cheeks burn.

"Oh yes," he declared, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I'm a monster without it—more beast than man, according to those who know me."

_A beast in the sheets, I hope._

I folded beneath the weight of Solas' arm. His skin was deliciously warm, and I melted into his embrace; grateful for the stability he provided. "A monster?" I murmured softly; my voice muffled by a low rumble that shook the ground beneath my feet.

"Mhm," he hummed in my ear, "one truly terrible to behold."

"Terrible?"

I slung my head back to rest against his bicep, and found myself caught in his gaze. A kaleidoscope of varying reds, greens, and blues saturated my sight as his bloodshot eyes reflected the line of headlights filling the adjacent street, but their brilliance was muted by the crooked smile that dimpled his flushed cheeks.

A grin of my own pulled at the corners of my mouth, and spread until my cheeks ached. "I dunno," I breathed, glancing from his upturned lips to his piercing, blue eyes. "you don't seem too scary to me."

"No?"

Solas tightened his hold around me, his expression brightening along with mine, and rested his head against the building behind us.

My insides fluttered as the streetlamps illuminated his toothy grin, and I had to refuse my impulse to trace over the swell of his bottom lip. I shrugged, instead, and occupied my hands with adjusting my skirt. "You should see my mother—"

A sudden flash sent our sights towards the sea of black and gray billowing overhead. Blinding tendrils of electricity shot out from deep within the clouds; brightening the night sky and illuminating our alley in intermittent bursts. Somewhere in the distance, thunder crashed, rattling the earth.

I shielded my eyes so that I could peer through the haze of fluorescent lighting that brightened the street. The sky was murky, distorted by a veil of mist that gently floated to the ground and dampened the asphalt.

A bitterly cold wind surged through the alley; carrying with it the first heavy drops of rainfall. I tucked my knees against my chest to avoid the icy pellets dripping from the gutters. The acrid scent of liquor singed my nostrils as I adjusted, and my fingers grazed a damp spot where one of my drinks must have spilled. It was sticky and slightly discolored; though the stain was obscured by the moisture splattering onto my lap from the roof's ledge just above.

I wrinkled my nose in dismay. Sera's inevitable fit when she caught sight of her ruined outfit played through my mind on a loop, but my visions dissipated when Solas squeezed my arm.

"Itha," he whispered in elvhen, tracing the spot where my vallaslin curved to meet my shoulder. "Even in the face of this storm, you shine, da'vun."

_Damn._

I shivered. His touch left me frazzled, but not nearly as much as his endearment.  _Da'vun?!_ Curiosity as to his incredible vocabulary flared hot in my brain. _Maybe he's Dalish, or something?_ I logged that question away for later and focused my energy on coming up with a response.

"Sweet talker," I eventually managed to mumble through the pleasure incited by his perusal of my tattoo.

" _Sweet_  talker?" Solas whispered.

I nodded sheepishly and peered at the opposite wall; tracing the hem of skirt as a distraction against the butterflies that tickled my ribs. Only the slightest bit of graying, weather-beaten stone peeked through the thick bands of spray paint. What wasn't splattered with graffiti was slick with sludge, and sparkled beneath the pitiful rays of light that filtered in from the streetlamps situated at each end of the alleyway.

Solas slid his fingers over my collarbone _._ When he reached my throat, my face scrunched up. Barely able to suppress my nervous giggle, I pressed my cheek against the hinge of his shoulder, and tapped the pavement with my toes to deflect attention from the heat staining my ears.

He kissed the crown of my head and laughed—a deep, throaty sound that tickled my ears and made my insides tighten. "There's nothing sweet about it, vunlea," he chuckled into my hair, "I speak the truth."

_Vunlea!_

My jaw dropped. I hadn't heard such a word before, but the sound washed over my cheeks like a breeze; tingling my skin and popping in my head. Unsure of whether I was on the verge of swooning or ripping my clothes off, I spun to face him, eyes wide. Stars exploded along the edges of my vision, blinding me to everything outside of his flushed face and beaming smile. Before I had time to reconsider it, I pressed my palms to his cheeks, draped one of my legs over his, and scooted into his lap.

He welcomed my advance with a breathy laugh, and our lips crashed just as another bout of thunder shook the building behind us.

At some point, much to my frustration, Solas peeled himself away, mumbling something about the rain and getting wet.

 _Too late for that._  I grinned and opened my mouth in an effort to speak, but my lips were numb and my tongue felt thick.

While peppering my neck with kisses, Solas gripped my hands and coaxed me to my feet. I giggled wildly as we stumbled out of the alley, my obnoxious laughter fueled by his lips' travel across my skin and his hand's positioning against the curve of my lower back.

Brazenly returning the stares of disgust we received from passersby, I slung my arm around his waist and tucked my fingers into his back pocket.

When we staggered by a familiar row of brightly colored shops, Solas slid his palm over my waist and guided me beneath the shelter provided by their awnings. His movements slowed to a trickle as his fingers made their way back towards my hips, and, leaning against a display window, he pulled me flush against him.

I shot him a confused smile.Town was still impossibly far, and the weather worsened with every passing minute. 

He smirked mischievously from behind a veil of dripping hair. "It's too bad..." he sighed, eyes dancing across my face.

"What is?" I mumbled. Rain trickled onto my neck from a gap in the awnings. I shivered and curled myself into his chest; inhaling the mixture of wet asphalt and booze that permeated his clothing.

Solas wrapped me in his arms. "That the night has to end," he hummed, running his lips along my collarbone.

His voice tickled my skin. "Who said it's over?" I chuckled; fingering the wavy, waterlogged locks that had escaped from their tie. My laughter fell away when he switched his attention to my neck, and I centered my concentration on keeping my footing against the desire that twisted my insides.

He pressed his mouth against the corner of mine, and coated my cheek with kisses. "You're right." He slipped his grip from my hips to my rear and squeezed slightly, forcing me forward and cementing my belly against his abdomen.

My giggles started up again, but they were promptly replaced by a breathy whimper as he scraped his teeth against the hollow under my ear. His lips were tantalizingly cool, and I shivered contentedly as he forged another path across my jawline.

_Fuck. Me. Please._

I glanced in the direction of the inn. The line of streetlamps that bordered the avenue seemed to stretch on forever, and I knew that there was no way my trembling legs would carry me back to town.

Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pressed my forehead to his and attempted to convey the thoughts whirling in my head. What if..." I began, but I was silenced when Solas captured my bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled it awhile before setting it free, and kneaded my backside.

My mind went blissfully blank. Tucking my suggestion away for later, I swung my arms around his neck, and returned his kiss.

His fingers inched upwards. They lingered awhile around my waist—toying with the zipper on my skirt—then continued their ascent until they were hidden beneath my top.

Pedestrians bumped into us as they maneuvered the crowded sidewalk, splattering us with stray raindrops that had collected on their coats and umbrellas. Most barked their annoyance loud enough for us to hear, but their frustration only seemed to fuel our passion. It wasn't until my lungs ached for air that I staggered back from the kiss.

Solas tugged at my bra strap when I pulled away and flashed me a dazed grin. "Where are you off to?" He grumbled playfully,

"To breathe," I giggled, stumbling to the side.

Blinking away my blurry vision, I attempted to recall the concern that had tickled the base of my skull, and made my way towards an empty spot beside Solas in the display, but my body moved faster than my feet could accommodate, and I was thrown hopelessly off-balance.

"Fuck!" I screeched as I lurched towards the ground. My foot snagged an uneven slab in the pavement as I struggled to right myself, and it twisted strangely, forcing me into the gutter with a splash.

A passing couple darted into the street in an effort to avoid my flailing limbs. They wrinkled their noses in disgust as they stepped around me, and, after stomping the muck from their shoes, resumed their path on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Solas was beside me in an instant: laughing, and eyes bright with amusement. "Of all your falls" he teased, reaching for my hands, "this may have been the most entertaining."

 _No!_ Embarrassment flared hot in my belly and scorched my throat. I glared at him as I wiped away the stringy tresses that covered my face, and frowned when my hand returned covered in filth.

"I do my best," I croaked, uncurling my legs and sneaking a peek at my foot.

My sneakers were splattered with sludge from the gutter, and the soles squished when I curled my toes. My tights were drenched with the same gritty mixture. They had ripped where I landed, gifting me with another tear to add to the collection already decorating the fabric.

I angled my foot to the side to get a better view. My ankle was red. It stung a bit, but seemed fine, overall.

Once I was convinced that nothing was broken, I pouted and gripped his fingers. "I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to keep my feet around you."

Solas winked as he tugged me to my feet, and shot me a triumphant smile that made my throat constrict. "That could be a sign... maybe you're falling for me."

"Hah! Yes, that must be it." I replied hurriedly. Cheeks burning, I looped my arm through his, and gestured towards town. "Shall we?" I inquired.

 _Yes, hurry,_  my inner voice scoffed,  _before you have the chance to embarrass yourself further._

I took a step forward. My ankle wobbled slightly as we resumed our march up the hill, and I gripped Solas tightly for balance.

He leaned against me as well, and soon, our lips found one another once more. Once we reached the final shop on the avenue, however, I stopped in my tracks, and ripped myself from his embrace.

"You know..." I mumbled, an idea beginning to form.

 _Do it_...

"Hm?"

"My ankle... It hurts." I whispered, leaning heavily against his shoulder. "I should sit."

I made a show of hobbling to the side in order to avoid the others maneuvering the sidewalk, and crashed against the storefront.

Solas leaned beside me. "Your ankle?" He asked, confusion dimming his bright smile.

"I landed on it when I fell," I whimpered. I tucked my chin to my chest, obscuring my expression behind a wall of stringy hair as I crouched down and massaged the point of my ankle over my high-tops.

He reached for my hand, and pursed his lips to speak, but I interrupted him.

"This is so embarrassing!" I cried pathetically. Throwing my head back to stare at the neon sign flashing in the window, I forced a frown to my lips, and summoned all of the tears in my arsenal. "I'm sorry, I'm ridiculous, I know, i-it doesn't hurt much... I just n-need to..."

Foregoing words completely, I shook my head, and fanned my face; tossing in a couple of sniffles for good measure.

_...and the Oscar goes to... Ivy Lavellan! Isn't she fantastic?_

A heart-wrenching look off concern marred Solas' features.

I threw myself deeper into the role. Brandishing the moisture that wetted my cheeks like a trophy, I shot him a pained smile and squeezed his fingers. "I'm fine," I insisted feebly, "I'm drunk, y' know, and a little t-tired, or something."

_Or something, indeed._

Solas rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, shooting my leg a cursory glance before planting a gentle kiss against my temple. "There isn't much I can do to help you out here," he whispered, giving the people crowding the sidewalk a strange look before returning his attention to me. "I could carry you back, if you wanted?"

"B-but, that's s-so far," I sniffed, "t-too far..." A fresh wave of tears rolled down my cheek.

 _Brava!_  My inner voice applauded, _bellisima!_

Solas nodded. After a moment of thought, his face lightened. "I saw a place on the way down here," he enthused brightly, "perhaps we should arrange more immediate lodgings?"

_Bingo._

I sniffed and nodded in agreement; clearing my cheeks of tears as I fought to mask the grin that threatened my composure.

Lured by a flickering, orange vacancy sign that he recognized, Solas and I ended up getting a room in a cheap motel midway up the next block. It dangled precariously from the bluffs overlooking the boardwalk, and appeared to sway along with the gusts that blasted the harbor. The knotty panels covering the exterior were painted pink, the patchy roof sagged, and the room we were assigned reeked of cigarettes.

Even so, I was all smiles as Solas helped me inside—a fact that I attempted to conceal behind the tangled locks that dripped rainwater onto my shoulders and back.

"It's not  _horrible_ ," Solas chuckled as we stumbled through the doorway. "It beats the van, at least."

I peeled my eyes from the bed to throw him a quick smile, but my expression was replaced by a startled frown when the window in the corner began to rattle loudly in protest of the gale outside. The lights blinked off and on just as a bolt of lightning struck, sending blinding streaks of electricity shooting across the sky and illuminating the tiny room in flashes. The walls creaked shrilly as the wind picked up, and door behind us slammed closed with a bang.

"Ah!" I jumped, and nearly ended up falling for a second time.

Solas snickered as he helped me regain my balance, and kicked off his muddy shoes. He tucked his socks inside, then set them by the door.

As I made to follow his example, he rushed from my side to close the curtains draped alongside the window.

"Now that we are inside, I can look at your ankle," he called.

He darted through a door in the back and emerged with two towels. He tossed one to me before wrapping the other around his dripping hair.

Ignoring his offer, I rolled my eyes, and threw the towel over my head. "What, are you a doctor now, too?" I teased, rubbing the dampness from my hair. Once it was sufficiently dry, I dabbed the worst of the moisture from my skirt, and dropped onto the edge of the mattress.

He chuckled and mumbled something from the bathroom that I couldn't hear.

"Huh?" I called, but there was no response.

I tugged on my shoelaces, but it took too long to untangle the knots. I soon ditched trying to untie them, and yanked them off, instead. They fell with a heavy clunk, disturbing a layer of dust that rose from the crevices between the floor panels and floated lazily through the air. I kicked them to the side and, with nothing better to do, I took an exhaustive look around our room.

It was tiny—more the size of a large closet than a motel room, and trimmed with orange and pink striped wallpaper that would, had there been more light, give anyone with the capacity to see a headache.

The entrance to the bathroom was situated in the far corner, next to a dingy armoire. The door had been left slightly ajar, and on the other side I saw Solas fiddling with his hair. His brows were wrinkled into a hard line as his fingers pulled through the mess. His concern made me smile, until I caught sight of myself in the mirror separating the wardrobe's twin doors. It barely caught my reflection in the soft light, but what I did see brought a horrified frown to my lips.

I shot a hand up and gawked at the wild, sticky mess poking out from my scalp. Moisture of some sort clung to the roots, and I gagged.

Unwilling to look at myself any longer, I continued my examination of the room until I located a television settled on top of a dresser.

_Score!_

The mattress squeaked when I stood. Making my way towards the machine, I dug around the drawers until I found the remote, and clicked it on. After a brief moment of static, a repeat of the evening news blared from the T.V.'s speakers, and the screen filled with the images of two smiling kids with their respective families.

_—ircle Tower faculty report that two more students have disappeared from campus facilities this week. The pair are expected to have first destroyed their individual phylacteries before—"_

My ears popped. A strange chill settled over my skin, and I shuddered as my body was overcome by goosebumps.

"I said that I'm not a doctor, no, but I do know this cool thing called magic. What's this?"

I jumped, startled by the proximity of his voice, to find Solas ambling about near the nightstand, topless and smirking as he shook out a wad of damp fabric. His sights were on the television as he sauntered towards me, and a thoughtful glimmer shone in his eyes. The wave of energy that had tickled my skin hit me fully as he neared my spot by the bed, and I was forced to rub my arms to ward off the chills.

_Magic?_

It felt different than usual. I sniffed for a joint to explain the hum in my ears, but the only thing in Solas' hand was the bundle that I suspected to be his shirt. He waved the cloth faster, then folded it, and set it neatly on the nightstand.

When he caught my eyes on him, he winked, unzipped his jeans, and let them fall to the floor.

"I'm doing laundry," he explained with a throaty laugh, "I can clean your clothes, too, if you want."

I gaped at him, unable to respond as my eyes danced greedily over the curves of his abdominals. Once I reached the band of his underwear, my interest piqued, but he swiftly took a seat beside me and reached for his discarded pants, blocking my view of whatever goods lay beneath the soft, gray fabric.

"C-clean them?" I managed to choke out.

He nodded and showed me his jeans. They were flawless: not a wrinkle or stain to be seen.

"But only if you want."

He returned to his pants, muscles tight and rippling as he worked to remove all evidence of the past two nights. He was mesmerizing; his movements deliberate and fluid. In fact, everything about his demeanor radiated a level of confidence that left me reeling.

I scratched at my tights. It felt strange to watch him from so closely. Another rush of energy shot through me as I studied him, though whether it was due to the magic his fingers were casting or the anticipation knotting my insides, I couldn't be certain.

When the silence between us grew impossibly loud, I forced a shaky response. "Oh yeah," I breathed, pulling at a run in my stockings, "your magic fingers."

Suddenly feeling very warm, I averted my gaze, and began a meticulous examination of the comforter.

"That's right."

He kissed my cheek, then stood and placed his jeans overtop his shirt.

When he turned away, I glanced down, disheartened by my small breasts and narrow frame. Everything about me seemed so awkward in comparison to him, and I felt my already-limited stores of self-confidence shrivel up to nothing.

_But this is it. It's what you wanted, your moment! Take it off, take everything off, fuck the rest!_

Setting my mouth in a determined line, I kicked away the hesitation that clung to my heels, and rose shakily to my feet.

"Alright," I whispered.

Acting as though I weren't unnerved by his attention in the slightest, I turned my back to him, slipped my top over my head, and passed it his way. The dank air settled over my skin like ice, but I ignored the chill that seized my muscles, and moved on to my skirt. My nerves rendered my fingers useless, however, and I fumbled with the zipper for several long seconds before Solas intervened.

"Here," he appeared over my shoulder, and deft fingers unzipped my waistband.

I kept my sights glued to the floor. "Thanks," I breathed.

He whispered, "No problem," then left to shake out my top.

I could count on one hand the number of people who had ever seen me that exposed. It was a peculiar feeling to bare myself so entirely. I felt defenseless, vulnerable, and I clutched my skirt for a long time, knees shaking, as I struggled to smother my reluctance.

 _Why am I flipping out? He likes me!_  I assured myself.

_Well... he told me he liked hanging out with me. He called me beautiful, like... once. So that means he's into me... Right?_

I sighed.  _In any case, a push-up bra would have helped._

Staring down at my shapeless, overly-bright underwear, I chided myself for not better preparing for such an eventuality. But, after several seconds, I collected enough courage to let my skirt drop to the floor, and I kicked it to the side.

_Deep breath._

I buried my nerves down into the pit of my stomach, and turned to face him; arms held tight at my sides. I tilted my chin up when I caught his attention, and stared him down in order to gauge his reaction.

Though the fabric in his hands still billowed back and forth, his eyes were on me; slowing drifting from my face downwards. His eyes lingered on my breasts—or lack thereof—for an excruciatingly long time before moving to my legs.

I sucked in a lungful of air. When the heat creeping along the nape of my neck became too much, I stuck my fists on my hips, and attempted to lessen the tension hovering between us.

"Had I known we'd be getting naked, I would have worn sexier underwear." I smiled coyly and attempted to make my voice sound chipper, but it seemed strained, and I stopped trying. Gnawing on my bottom lip, I busied myself with locating and passing him my skirt.

A tiny spurt of laughter burst through his lips, and his vision danced from my chest to my navel. "No," he insisted with a small shake of his head, "it's perfect. Green is my favorite color."

I wasn't certain, but I thought I heard his voice shake. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I debated whether that was a good or bad reaction, but before I could decide, my skirt slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. We both rushed to grab it, but I was there first.

I had never seen him so flustered. When our bare shoulders met, he jumped as though I had shocked him, and his eyebrows nearly disappeared beneath the edge of the towel still wrapped around his head.

Our eyes locked as I passed him the fallen article, and our fingers grazed one another. He smiled sheepishly, and nudged my shoulder as he stood.

_Definitely a good reaction._

With my confidence soaring, I lifted my chest, and focused on untangling the ribbon from my mud-encrusted hair. "Um, so, if you can do laundry this way, why bother with a machine at all?"

He cleared his throat and went back to his business. "Time, effort..." He shrugged, and shot me several appreciative glances that further eased my worry. "It's tiring, and I'm fairly lazy, I suppose. What about those?" He gestured to my legs and smiled through the pink flecking his cheeks.

I tossed my ribbon onto the nightstand. "Hm."

_There's no going back, now. You might as well._

I sucked in a lungful of air. "I'll just toss 'em," I mumbled casually, "they're ruined."

I hooked my fingers around the band and rolled them over my hips. The damp fabric clung to my every curve, and I had to fight to peel them off.

Solas averted his gaze as I wiggled out my tights, and began to refold the pile of already-clean clothes that he had tucked away. "How is your ankle?"

_Oh yeah._

I had nearly forgotten about my little lie.  _Dramatization_ , my brain corrected.  _You did fall._

"Uh, I'm... It's alright." I threw my tights into a bin by the door, wrapped my towel around my shoulders, and resumed my seat on the edge of the bed, but the towel felt scratchy against my bare skin, and I shrugged it off.

"I can take a look." Solas finished rearranging his clothes, then sat beside me. "These magic fingers can do more than light fires and do laundry."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows and shot him a curious look.

He laughed, and dropped his forehead against my shoulder. The magic that had surrounded him was gone, and the air felt empty and cold.

I shook my head and tugged my towel over my lap to hide my outrageously bright panties. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Alright." He lifted his head slowly, and regarded me with drowsy, reddened eyes. "How about a pizza, then?"

Once our food was ordered, Solas scurried off to the bathroom for a shower.

"I'll be quick," he promised, closing the door silently behind him.

While he bathed, I settled back against the headboard and plopped a pillow over my stomach, content to pass the time watching the local news team's antics as they discussed the upcoming Satinalia celebrations in Amaranthine.

My mind drifted while I watched. The holiday was only a couple weeks away, and concern for my own family's preparations filled my head.

The Lavellans always threw a big party in the center of the neighborhood for Satinalia. There was a giant feast, with strange drinks that made your head whirl and desserts so sweet that they stung your tongue. After eating, everyone would exchange gifts and talk until morning while all of the teenagers ran off with stolen liquor to make-out and get drunk in the forest.

Foggy memories filled my head—recollections of dancing on shrines and staring at the stars. I even snuck Sera into the festivities a few times, and we would get into all sorts of mischief until my clan's stern looks sent her running home.

Selfishly, I wondered if my parents had bothered to get me a present this year.

_What will I do, now?_

I could hang out with Sera, I supposed—assuming she didn't have plans with Andruil.

For the first time since I left, I felt a twinge of nostalgia for my old life—for the ease and comfort of knowing what to expect.

When the image of a large, extended family surrounding a table full of food popped onto the television, my mood took a dive.  _What's the fucking point, anyway?_

I was sulking openly by the time Solas came back out, my mind so entangled in my own misery that I barely noticed his warm smile or the minuscule towel covering his waist. Mumbling something about my hair, I pushed past him, and took my turn beneath the hot water.

Thankfully, when I had left Sera's apartment the previous evening, I had been fully prepared for a sleepover of some sort—although my disheveled appearance certainly suggested otherwise. Once informed of my tentative plans with Solas, my new roommate had been eager to assist me in properly preparing for my night away by artfully stowing pajamas and assorted toiletries within the confines of my purse.

At the time, I had protested her help, but as I stepped out of the shower and took my first, wobbly step onto a patch of uneven, pink tile, I found my opinion changed.

"Thank you, Sera," I mumbled grudgingly, running my tongue over my freshly-brushed teeth as I yanked what must have the world's tiniest hairbrush through my hair. The strands clung to my neck and back, and I rose onto my tiptoes to escape the shallow pool forming at my feet as I coaxed the tangles away.

I flipped my hair once it was thoroughly combed, and dried the edges with a clean towel, but the motion disturbed my fragile sense of sobriety, and I wobbled to the side.

Head spinning, I gave up on arranging my waterlogged locks, and settled for a hurried braid that tickled my shoulder blades. After I tucked the brush back within the confines of my bag, I focused making out my reflection in the fogged mirror, and did my best to clear my face of the makeup still left over after my shower.

As I worked, I caught sight of several pink and red splotches dotting my throat and shoulders—the irrefutable evidence Solas' lips, and the fiery trail they had forged.

"Hickeys," I hissed, feigning disappointment. "What would mamae say?"

My insides bloomed with satisfaction as I traced the edge of a particularly vibrant mark just under my collarbone. The memory of Solas' kiss called to me as I grazed over the sensitive flesh, and I clamped my lips between my teeth.

Fishing around in my bag, I located the pajamas Sera had gifted me, but one look at the silky ensemble made the blood rush to my ears.  _Sera!_

Rolling my eyes, I dabbed my shoulders with my towel, and slipped a flowing black camisole over my head. It slid over my skin like water, and I shivered at the sensation. I pulled on a tiny pair of shorts next. Spinning, I examined the length of my bottoms. They were barely decent; made of thin, loose-fitting fabric that exposed the curve of my ass every time I moved.

Even though I would never choose it for myself, I had to admit, I looked good. The dark color complemented my vallaslin much better than my lime bra and panties, and the cut was just skimpy enough to give me the appearance of curves.

The thought of mother storming into the motel's tiny, outdated bathroom to find me outfitting myself so scandalously for bedtime made me smile, and I wondered briefly if she would be more disgusted with the décor, or the flimsy lingerie that Sera insisted I use as pajamas.

 _The décor_ , I finally decided after taking another long look at the horrendous, blush-colored tile lining the walls and floor. Although, I had to admit that the outfit would definitely give her pause.

I threw my panties into my purse, and followed them with my stained bra; thankful for the first time that I had almost no tits to speak of.

I spun in the mirror. "Oh well," I sighed, yanking on the camisole's hem, but the top refused to settle any lower than my navel. Turning towards the door, I gave the thing a final tug, and marched into the room.

"She lives!" Solas called. He was sprawled across the mattress, arms and legs splayed while he watched television. A ridiculously cheesy action movie was playing. Lying beside him was our pizza.

He opened the box. "I almost didn't wait," he chuckled. His laughter stopped as I fluttered toward the bed and his brows lifted.

Too preoccupied by the food to fully register Solas' blatant perusal of my new outfit, I ignored the hunger obscuring his normally clear, blue gaze, and crashed ungracefully beside him. "Rude!" I snorted, "Everyone knows that ladies get dibs."

Reaching across his lap, I snagged a piece for myself. He snickered and leaned back, shooting me a final, lingering glance, before taking his own slice.

I was hesitant at first—mamae would never let us eat in bed—but a thrill went through me as I took the first bite.

He put his arm around me about ten minutes into our dinner. I wiggled closer to him and laced my fingers between his, but kept my eyes on the screen; too unnerved by the warmth of his skin to even dare confront the tension sizzling between us.

"I was wondering," he said, dropping his head against mine. "Satinalia is soon. Do you have plans?"

Outside, thunder crashed. The lights flickered, and the television dimmed for a moment.

He moved his hand to my neck, and began drawing patterns. The lines he traced seemed familiar—my vallaslin? Heat rushed to my center from the spot where his fingers roamed, commanding my attention and forcing me straight up in my seat.

"Well, uh, no, not really," I whispered, glancing towards the storm raging outside, "I had a recital scheduled the evening before, but now..."

I shrugged, and tilted my head forward to grant him better access.

Solas didn't answer for a while. When he did, his voice was softer. "I know it is still several days away, but if you like, we can spend it together? I don't have plans, but—"

Before he could finish, I leaned over; sealing my agreement with a frenzied kiss that made his eyes widen in astonishment.

"Yes." I grinned, and went back to my pizza.

Solas was positively beaming when I turned away, and after clearing his throat, he resumed making patterns on my neck. His hands drifted lower as the movie played on, falling from my nape to my forearm in a transition so smooth that, if it weren't for the ache sparked to being by his touch, I wouldn't have realized it was happening at all.

"Another question, Ivy."

"Hm?" I ripped my attention from the film, but a loud crash sent my sights back to the drama unfurling on screen.

Solas leaned across my lap so that he could grab another piece of pizza. A wave of his hair slapped into my shoulder and tickled my arm, startling me just as the lead jumped out and began some half-cocked attack on his enemies. "About tomorrow—"

Unthinkingly, I pursed my lips and blew his hair away from my skin, but, in my absent-mindedness, I misdirected the current, and ended up shooting a stream of air right into his ear.

"Fuck!" Solas jumped, and accidentally dropped the box onto my lap.

Startled by the heat radiating from the bottom, I kicked it off of me, and it fell to the floor; chucking the rest of our pizza directly onto the ground.

A horrible prickling sensation started up on the back of my neck, and I cursed the creators for having allowed me to be born.  _Oops._

Solas turned. Eyes black and sparkling, he glared at me.

I could see amusement in his gaze, a certain playfulness that glimmered behind the storm brewing on the surface, but that brightness was barely a speck compared to the darkness pooling in his eyes.

Adrenaline rushed through me, and instinct commanded me to my feet.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, scurrying to pick up the mess. I handed him the box, and showed him a piece still safely tucked inside.

A mischievous look twisted his lips, and he knocked my offering to the side. The box fell back to the floor with a thud. "I don't want that," He snarled, grabbing my hand as I struggled to clean the rest from the floor.

Before I knew what he was doing, he tugged me back onto the bed. Grinning widely, he shook his hair out, and waved it in my face, grumbling something in elvhen that I couldn't quite make out. The damp strands slapped my skin, and sprayed me with little droplets of water.

His playfulness relieved any worry I had about my gaffe. "Ew!" I tried to nudge him away, but he was too quick, and made a rush for my stomach.

"Gotcha," he huffed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pinning me to the mattress.

"Ach! Solas!"

He held me tighter. "I demand retribution, villian!" He proclaimed, mimicking the lead from the movie.

"Retribution?" I gasped, yanking on a tuft of his hair.

"Yes," he growled, ripping his hair out of my reach. He encircled both my wrists with one hand, and pinned them over my head. "Your actions were barbaric. To first attack an innocent, then throw his undeserving pizza to the ground like garbage. Tsk, tsk... You must be stopped."

The television blared in the background, stifling the sounds of our scuffle and brightening the room with snow-saturated images of the same stupid hero struggling to accomplish his next bullshit mission.

"Are you ticklish, Ivy?"

His free hand danced over my ribs, and continued until I was breathless.

"I'll never give in," I cackled, writhing futilely beneath him. My camisole flew up as I struggled, and I did my best to inch it back down.

"You must! For justice!"

He let go of my wrists, and grabbed my hips instead; lifting me, and yanking me towards his lap. With a dramatic snarl, he bared his teeth, and bit softly just below my navel.

"Oh!" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

His laughter rumbled against me, and shook my insides, igniting my own storm of giggles that threatened to throw me from the bed.

"Never, never!" I huffed, eyes teary as I struggled for breath. With a desperate cry, I arched my back, and, somehow, managed to wiggle out from underneath him.

"No!" He roared as I rolled on top of him.

I gripped his fingers tightly and squeezed my legs around his waist. "Haha, yes! Now  _I_  demand revenge!" I squealed. I flashed him a maniacal grin and latched my lips onto his neck.

"For what, evildoer?!" He bucked underneath me, hitting a spot between my legs that made me tremble, but I pushed my desire away and focused on my retaliation.

Doubling my efforts, I tightened my hold on his hands, and sucked until I was sure there would be a mark.

"For these," I hissed, relinquishing my grip on him to display the hickeys staining my neck. "Did you think I would let this slide,  _hero_?"

He stilled beneath me, and his nose wrinkled.

"I think I rather like them,  _villain_ ," he purred, running a finger across my throat. "In fact..."

He lurched forward, and threw me back onto the bed. Before I could fight back, his mouth was on me. "Here?" he mumbled, scraping his teeth along my collarbone.

I tried to escape, but he had me trapped beneath his weight.

"Or here?" His lips settled against my throat.

"Nghh!" I grunted, squirming futilely.

"Ah, there, then."

He nipped at the spot he had chosen. "Mmh, Ivy," he hummed. He pulled away for a moment, but only to choose his next spot of attack. "Vengeance really  _is_  sweet."

My name trickled from his lips like a song, and I sagged against the mattress.

"Is it?" I huffed, meeting his gaze. Smiling invitingly, I lifted myself as far as his grip would allow, and my ran my tongue over his bottom lip. "Let me taste." 

The pressure against me lessened. Freeing myself, I wrapped myself around his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Solas' hands roamed over my arms and down my back, searing the skin from my shoulders to my hips. The heat of his touch was agonizing. It settled deep in my bones and melted away every trace of my inhibition. Soon, we were rolling in a tangle of arms and legs as our lips fought blindly for control. It took me much longer than I would like to admit to regain my presence of mind, but, after a breathy struggle and a couple more hickeys, I pulled my lips away and pushed him back against the mattress. 

Solas blinked up at me. He appeared dazed; his eyes blurred and unfocused as I scrambled on top of him. 

"Hello, there," I breathed. Giggling at his bewildered expression, I began adjusting my top. 

He grinned goofily in response, and shot his hands to my waist in an unnecessary attempt to hold me steady. 

I accepted his assistance with a smirk. Hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious, I arched my back, and pressed myself against his abdomen while I tightened a strap, but I only managed to make the flame of my passion burn brighter. Slowly rolling my hips, I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, and pretended to fix the other side. 

"I like this," Solas said in a husky voice, fingering the hem of my top. 

 _The game or the outfit?_   I wanted to ask, but I was rendered speechless by the skill of his hands as they drifted over my waist and dropped to my shorts. Tracing the delicate seam that held the flimsy fabric together, Solas trickled his fingers across my belly; slowing to a halt when he reached the spot were our bodies met.

My shoulders sagged. Stifling a shuddering breath, I let my hands fell to his chest and ran my palms over his muscles, following the jagged assortment of scars that marred his skin until I reached the hardness trapped between my legs. 

With a shaky sigh, I drew my fingers across his waistband and angled myself forward. "This alright?" I gasped.

Solas nodded in reply, and I felt him stir beneath me.  

Smiling in encouragement, I joined my hands with his. He met my gaze steadily, his expression darkening as I coaxed his fingers lower, lower...

My eyebrows shot into the air.  _Oh!_

Pleasure lanced from my belly to my toes, flaring deep in my core and making me tremble. Grinning brightly, Solas quickly took control.

"Yes!" I mouthed, nodding insistently as he began drawing circles over my clitoris. 

But it wasn't enough. My thin, silky shorts proved to be an effective barrier against his attentions, and, desperate to increase the friction, I groaned and rocked my hips hard against him. 

He stiffened beneath me; arching as his body flexed in response to my hips' frenzied dance. I trembled as my own desire heightened, and whimpered soft words of encouragement.

Distantly, thunder rumbled, drowning out my cries as his fingers quickened their pace.

I tucked my chin to my chest. Keeping one hand on his, I shot the other up to my breasts. My nipples were painfully hard, and strained against my top. I massaged them in an effort to lessen the ache, but my ministrations only served to exacerbate my misery.

"Ohh," I whimpered, "fuck this thing." I yanked off my camisole, and threw it to the ground, flashing him my bare breasts a moment before I covered them with my hands.

"Please," I crooned, squeezing my thighs tighter, "please, oh..."

I wasn't sure what I was begging for. More pressure? To go faster? Release? But before I could decide, there was a deafening crash, and, once again, the lights snapped off.

When they didn't flicker back on after a few seconds, we both eased our pace.

"What...?" I gasped after several long moments of complete darkness.

The room was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning.

"The storm blew the power, I suppose," Solas whispered.

A sudden knock at the door made us both jump.

Solas cleared his throat. "Just a moment!"

Before I even had the mind to crawl off of him, Solas lifted me and set me on the bed. There was a crackle, then a soft, blue glow appeared between us. Without a word, he left me, grabbed his jeans from the nightstand, and marched to the door. Before he opened it, he clenched his fist, smothering the light.

"Yes?"

I wiggled beneath the covers.

"Sorry to bother you, but it seems we are having some difficulty with the power. Management apologizes for any inconvenience..."

I tuned them out, and concerned myself with not exposing my nakedness. Several minutes passed while the attendant discussed the power with Solas. I tried to be patient, but I was too worked up. Fastening my eyes on Solas' darkened form in the doorway, I trickled my fingers against my inner thigh.  _Hurry_ , I begged, squeezing my knees together,  _please_.

By the time Solas managed to return, however, his face had changed completely.

An icy feeling prickled the back of my neck.  _Fuck_.

"Hey," I whispered.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed. The same glow from before jumped from his hand and hovered above our heads, casting us both in soft light.

I threw off the covers, and ran my fingers through the ends of his hair. "Hello," I repeated, gently kissing his shoulder.

He didn't respond except to shake his head.

"Solas?"

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on my leg. "I think we may have gotten carried away."

I nodded, but tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Hugging my arms around my chest, I hid my breasts and turned to face the wall. "B-but..." I broke down before I could utter anything else. First my parents and Andruil, then to be rejected by him for a second time? It was all just too much.

He reached for me, and pulled me into his arms, but I shoved him away.

"Don't y-you want m-me?" I sniveled.

_Great. That's not desperate at all._

Solas looked at me as though I had grown horns on my forehead. "Of course I do!" He insisted, "It isn't a matter of what I want. We've been drinking, we have no protection... This may not be the best idea right now. We are not thinking straight."

 _So fucking thoughtful, isn't he?_  My inner voice rolled its eyes and took a step back, leaving me feeling remarkably empty.

I fell back onto the mattress and turned towards the wall. "Whatever," I sniffed.

................................................................................................................................................................

 ** _Ping_**.

I awoke with a start, my eyes pried open by a harsh tone that drifted through the foggy veil of my dreams and resounded in my ears.

 _What the fuck_? I wondered as my brain chugged to life. Heat surrounded me on all sides; squeezing my lungs and stifling my breath. I tried to sit up, but I was weighed down; kept firmly in place by a heavy arm that was draped over my shoulders.

**_Ping_ **

Another chime sounded; twisting until my head was throbbing in time to the vibrations accompanying the tone. Flopping over, I fought to escape the noise. "Ugh," I groaned; burying my face into a mountain of overly soft pillows. My brows knitted together as my movement caused my head to ache, and I groaned; melting into the mattress in an effort to relieve some of the pain radiating throughout my body.

 ** _Ping_**.

Solas grumbled something inaudible, and tightened his hold around me, but made no other move to respond.

I nudged him gently. "Solas," I whispered, "phone."

He didn't move. 

I shook his arm. "Solas," I rasped, but he didn't budge.

My body seemed impossibly heavy as I wiggled out of his embrace and scooted towards the edge of the bed. Everything ached, and I grimaced as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

 ** _Ping_  ** _._

"Ugh!" I groaned. Narrowing my gaze, I ignored the device, and focused on a solitary sunbeam drifting in through a gap in the curtains. Ragged, cream colored threads hung from the fabric's edge in messy bundles; brightened by the sunlight that filled the space around me with a hazy, golden glow.

My vision centered on the thin fibers that blocked the world from view. A foggy memory of the events the night before drifted through my head. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. A bitter taste coated my tongue, and left it feeling thick in my mouth.

My brain berated my behavior, and I was too miserable to shake the voice away.

**_Ping. Ping._ **

"Shut up," I grumbled, maneuvering myself over Solas' shoulder to silence his phone.

In my efforts to grab the thing, I ended up knocking it to the floor, where it landed next to a lumpy pile of cloth.

_Is that...?_

I looked down. Sure enough, I was still topless.

**_Ping._ **

"Fuck!" I whined, "Solas, wake up!"

I took a shaky breath.Clutching my stomach, I staggered to my feet, snatched up the phone and my shirt, and then threw myself back on the bed; unsurprised to see several unread messages queued up on the lock screen.

They all were from Falin, each text only a single letter.

I tugged on my camisole. Squinting, I studied the messages, but the intensity of my concentration made my head pound. "Ow," I whimpered, squeezing my eyes together to dull the glare of the screen.

"W-A-K-E-U-P-A-S-S-H-O-L-E-G-I-G-S-@-10."

I checked the time. It was past two in the afternoon.

"Solas, seriously," I insisted, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Solas, you have to wake up!"

 _Pff. Let him miss it._  My inner voice pouted.

After some coaxing, he blinked his eyes open and smiled drowsily at me. "On dhea, vunlea," he croaked. He scooted closer to me so that he could snake his arms around my waist, but I pulled myself away.

"On  _dhea'him_." I gestured to his phone. "It's almost 2:30. We really have to go."

His eyes widened. "Fenedhis, fuck!" He hissed, grabbing his clothes from the nightstand.


End file.
